Das Hallet Haus
by Jess O'Neal
Summary: Sam 13 und Dean 17 sind mal wieder auf sich allein gestellt, während ihr Vater irgendwo das Böse jagt. Doch was hat es mit den Geistergeschichten über das alte Haus auf sich? Bekommen die Brüder es auch mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun? h/c Sam Dean


_Fandom: Supernatural  
Autorin: Jess O'Neal  
Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an „Supernatural", die Charas gehören alle TheCW, die Grundidee ist aus dem Film „Das Mädchen am Ende der Straße", die Umsetzung zu einer Supernatural-Story stammt von mir.  
Wichtige Charaktere: Dean und Sam Winchester, später Bobby Singer und evtl. John Winchester  
Spoiler: Alles, was bisher über ihre Kindheit gezeigt wurde, das meiste ist aber Fiktion._

_Über Feedback würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen!_

* * *

**Supernatural**

**Das Hallet-Haus**

**1**

„Hey! Streber! Wir haben da was für dich!"

Sam ignorierte den Jungen, der ihn seit seinem ersten Tag in der neuen Schule, vor genau einer Woche, auf dem Kieker hatte. Sein Vater und auch sein Bruder Dean hatten ihm immer wieder eingebläut: Leg dich mit Niemandem an. Bring sie nicht dazu, Fragen zu stellen. Bleib unauffällig.

Tolle Ratschläge, dachte Sam. Wie sollte er normal und unauffällig sein, wenn seine Familie alles andere als normal war. Wenn sein Vater ständig unterwegs war und der ältere Bruder wie ein Wachhund auf ihn aufpasste - dabei war er jetzt schon dreizehn Jahre alt. Außerdem konnte er sich besser verteidigen, als jeder seiner Mitschüler. Und wie sollte er bitteschön nicht auffallen, wenn er immer wieder der Neue war und dann auch noch gute Noten schrieb? Eigentlich hatten sie ja Recht: Er war ein Streber. In jeder freien Minute lernte er, weil er einen guten Abschluss schaffen wollte, um nach der Schulzeit so schnell wie möglich aus diesem verfluchten Leben verschwinden zu können.

„Hey, Leute! Seht ihr das? Der Milchbubi ignoriert mich! Mich, Big J! Das ist eine Beleidigung! Niemand beleidigt Big J!"

Mehrere Jungen stimmten Big J, der eigentlich Jonathan hieß, mit merkwürdigen Lauten zu. Es erinnerte Sam an das Grunzen in einem Schweinestall, und bei der Vorstellung, dass sie alle kleine rosa Ferkel waren, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und jetzt lacht der Idiot mich auch noch aus! Der braucht eine Lektion im Benehmen!"

Sam wollte einfach weitergehen, doch plötzlich liefen die fünf anderen Jungen, die Big J im Schlepp hatte, höhnisch lachend im Kreis um ihn herum und hinderten ihn daran. Durch die vorbeihuschenden Grimassen sah Sam ihren Anführer direkt vor sich stehen und ihn aus wütenden Augen anfunkeln.

Was für ein Idiot, dachte Sam und überlegte, wie er sich am besten von dieser Meute befreien konnte. Vielleicht sollte er ihnen doch mal einen Denkzettel verpassen, damit sie ihn zukünftig in Ruhe ließen. Noch während Sam nachdachte, begannen die Jungen ihn leicht zu schubsen. Einige boxten ihn gegen Arme, Brust und Rücken. Sam spannte seine Muskeln automatisch an und nahm dadurch den noch nicht sehr starken Stößen ihre Wirkung. Er sagte betont ruhig: „Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Ich will euch nicht wehtun müssen."

Die Horde begann laut johlend zu lachen. Andere Kinder sahen sich um, einige traten näher, um sich den anbahnenden Streit nicht entgehen zu lassen. Vielleicht wurde ja sogar ein Kampf daraus. So etwas musste man auf jeden Fall mit eigenen Augen und Ohren mitbekommen.

„Guck an", brüllte Big J – er schaffte es kaum, das Gejohle zu übertönen -, „unser Softie will uns nicht wehtun! Ist das nicht süß?" Das Wort „süß" zog er genüsslich in die Länge. „Schluss!", schrie er plötzlich, und seine fünf Gefolgsleute verstummten augenblicklich und blieben stehen. Sie bildeten eine Kette um Sam und rückten noch etwas enger zusammen, damit ihr Opfer auf keinen Fall eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekam.

Big J trat einen Schritt auf Sam zu. Er beugte sich etwas vor, so dass seine Nase die von Sam fast berührte. „Was meinst du wohl, warum ich dir gerade heute etwas zeigen will?"

Sam hätte ihm in die Nase beißen können, aber er beherrschte sich. Wie versteinert musterte er den etwa gleichgroßen, muskulösen Jungen vor sich. Auch wenn der nicht gerade die Intelligenz mit Löffeln gefressen hatte, sein Körper war für einen Dreizehnjährigen gut trainiert. Trotzdem hatte Sam keine Angst vor ihm.

Als sein Opfer nicht reagierte, zischte Big J: „Dein Wachhund muss heute nachsitzen. Das haben mir die Vögelchen gezwitschert." Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste Sam an. „Und du bist ganz allein ..."

Leise, aber bestimmt erwiderte der: „Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, Jonathan Petty!"

Das war zu viel für Big J. Keiner, außer den Lehrern, nannte ihn beim vollen Namen. Doch Sam wusste genau, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte sich so eine Provokation nicht gefallen lassen und er war bereit sich zu wehren. Ohne seinen Blick von Big Js Augen zu lassen, registrierte Sam, wie sich dessen Finger zur Faust ballten und er langsam den Arm nach hinten bewegte. Wieder musste Sam lächeln, denn er erkannte sofort, dass der Hieb in den Magen gehen sollte. Wo hatte das Muskelpaket vor ihm bloß kämpfen gelernt? Sam würde den Schlag locker abwehren können. Um sich herum hörte er das Rufen der anderen Teenager. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich inzwischen eine ganze Traube um sie versammelt hatte. Auch jetzt nahm er es nur am Rande wahr, denn er musste sich auf seinen Angreifer konzentrieren.

„Niemand!", zischte Big J. „Niemand darf mich ungestraft so nennen!" Er holte aus, Sam spannte seine Muskeln an, um sich zu verteidigen. Da packten ihn mehrere Hände und rissen ihm die Arme auf den Rücken.

Verdammt, schoss es Sam durch den Kopf, und er fluchte innerlich, weil er das nicht hat kommen sehen. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal für Schadensbegrenzung zu sorgen. Sofort konzentrierte Sam sich auf seine Bauchmuskeln und spannte sie an. So würde er den Schlag locker wegstecken können. Das hatte er schon tausendmal mit Dean geübt. Doch da hörte er die Stimme eines Lehrers, dessen Namen er noch nicht kannte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte der ältere Mann, der sich energisch durch die Menge von Schulkindern drängte. „Jonathan Petty! Das war ja klar!"

Die anderen fünf Jungen ließen Sam schlagartig los, und auch Big J ließ seinen Arm sinken. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", beteuerte er.

„Ja! Das sehe ich", erwiderte der Lehrer. „Verschwindet! Bevor ich mich mit euch unterhalte!"

Big J und seine Freunde räumten zügig das Feld, auch die anderen neugierigen Schüler trollten sich. Es gab nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Na, Sam? Du heißt doch Sam, oder?"

Sam nickte.

„Ich bin Professor Verne. Da bin ich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Halt dich von diesem Jonathan und seiner Bande lieber fern."

„Ja, mache ich. Danke", sagte Sam, auch wenn er etwas ganz anderes dachte. Aber er würde den Lehrer nicht wissen lassen, dass er keine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Und er würde auch nicht fragen, wie er denn Mitschülern aus der eigenen Klasse auf Dauer aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

„Na, dann sieh mal zu, dass du heil nach Hause kommst. Begleitet dein Bruder dich heute nicht?"

Sam antwortete: „Der hat noch Unterricht."

„Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?", bot der Professor an.

Sofort schüttelte Sam den Kopf. Das fehlte noch, dass ein Lehrer mitbekam, dass sie in einem Motelzimmer lebten. „Nein, vielen Dank. Ich habe es nicht weit."

„Wie du meinst. Sei aber wachsam, diese Typen könnten dir auflauern."

„Ja, ich werde aufpassen."

Professor Verne lächelte Sam noch einmal an, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging zu seinem Wagen. Sam hob seine Schulsachen, die zu Boden gefallen waren, als die Jungs ihn plötzlich gepackt hatten, wieder auf und bemerkte dabei neben sich ein paar weiße Turnschuhe, in denen dünne Beine steckten. Lächelnd richtete sich Sam wieder auf und sagte: „Hey, Andy! Wie geht's?"

Andy war eine Klassenstufe unter ihm, ein schüchterner, schmächtiger Junge, der Sam schon an seinem ersten Schultag die ganze Schule gezeigt und erklärt hatte. Er war ein Außenseiter und irgendwie fühlte Sam sich ihm verwandt. Andy war sehr nett und höflich, Sam hatte sich vom ersten Augenblick an gut mit ihm verstanden. Außerdem hatten sie die gleichen Lieblingsfächer: Mathe und Naturwissenschaften, und Andy war ziemlich schlau, wie Sam sehr schnell bemerkt hatte.

„Ich habe den Professor geholt, als ich gesehen habe, dass die dir auflauern."

Andy traute sich nicht, Big Js Namen laut auszusprechen, so großen Respekt hatte er vor dem. Er ging ihm wirklich aus dem Weg. An manchen Tagen war er erst abends heimgegangen, weil Big J und seine Bande auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Danke, Andy. Das war sehr mutig von dir", sagte Sam. „Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich nach Hause begleite?" Sam wollte den Anderen jetzt auch lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Und außerdem konnte er so sicher sein, dass Andy auf dem Heimweg nichts geschehen würde.

Andy strahlte. „Das wäre toll!"

**2**

Nervös lief Dean in ihrem Motelzimmer auf und ab. Alle paar Minuten schob er die Gardine des zur Straße zeigenden Fensters beiseite und sah hinaus. Doch von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, griff noch einmal nach seinem Handy, um nachzusehen, ob Sam ihm nicht vielleicht doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Nichts.

„Sam, wo steckst du bloß?" Wieder starrte er durch das schmutzige Glas auf den Motel-Parkplatz.

Vielleicht sollte er diesem Big J doch mal einen Besuch abstatten. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, was es hieße, sich mit einem Winchester anzulegen. Vicky, ein Mädchen aus Deans Klasse, hatte ihm von dem Zwischenfall erzählt. Und wie schon so oft fragte sich Dean wieder, warum sein Bruder den anderen nicht einfach mal zeigte, wo es langging. Aber so war Sam nun mal. Okay, sie wollten nicht auffallen, aber das bedeutete doch noch lange nicht, dass sie sich von jedem dahergelaufenen Idioten alles gefallen lassen mussten.

Dean sah zur Uhr: 16:13. Er wartete jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde. Und wenn er die Zeit, die er länger in der Schule bleiben musste, dazurechnete, dann hätte Sam schon vor mehr als einer Stunde hier sein müssen. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts geschehen. Wenn die ihm zu mehreren aufgelauert hatten, dann hätte sich auch Sam nicht mehr ausreichend wehren können.

Wieder schaute Dean auf sein Handy und warf es gleich darauf schwungvoll aufs Bett. Mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Wut starrte er auf das Telefon. Vielleicht hatte Sam gar keine Gelegenheit, ihn anzurufen …

_Warum nur haben wir nicht beide eins? Warum hat Dad nur mir eins gekauft?_

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Straße: Nichts.

Ein Blick zur Uhr: 16:14

_Und wenn Dad jetzt anruft und Sam sprechen will?_

„Scheiße!", brüllte Dean laut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass die kleine Vase mit der verstaubten, ehemals leuchtend blauen Kunstblume darin umkippte.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier. Er musste sich einfach beruhigen, und das würde ihm dabei helfen. Normalerweise trank er nicht vor dem Dunkelwerden, und auch nur ganz selten, wenn Sam es mitbekommen würde.

Er schnappte sich den Zimmerschlüssel, riss die Tür auf und ließ sie hinter sich wieder schwungvoll ins Schloss schnappen. Mit einem leisen Schnaufen setzte er sich auf den Fußboden direkt neben der Tür, lehnte sich an die Wand und trank einen Schluck Bier.

Sein Blick schweifte über den Parkplatz, doch von Sam war noch immer nichts zu sehen.

„Okay, Sammy", sagte Dean leise, warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr, deren Zeiger sich gerade mal um zwei Minuten weiterbewegt hatte. „Ich gebe dir noch eine halbe Stunde. Wenn du dann nicht hier bist, gehe ich dich suchen. Und dann gnade dir Gott, wenn ich dich finde und du keine wirklich wichtige Erklärung hast!"

Seit sein Vater und er wussten, dass Dämonen hinter Sam her waren, war Dean noch wachsamer geworden. Er wusste, dass er auf seinen Bruder nicht mehr rund um die Uhr aufpassen musste - ja er konnte es ja nicht mal -, aber sie hatten abgesprochen, dass keiner von ihnen einfach wegblieb, ohne dem anderen Bescheid zu sagen. Sam wusste nichts von den Dämonen, die ihn schnappen wollten. Er sollte es auch nicht wissen. Es reichte schon, dass er wusste, dass es Monster und Geister gab, und dass ihr Vater die jagte. Dean wollte seinem Bruder so lange wie möglich eine normale Kindheit bieten, soweit das überhaupt machbar war.

Das Warten zehrte an seinen Nerven. Er redete sich ein, dass es noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden waren und dass Sam bestimmt in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen hatte. Außerdem wollte Dean auch nicht sofort seinem Bruder hinterherrennen, denn der hatte genauso ein Recht darauf, selbstständig zu entscheiden, was er tat. Genau wie Dean – auch wenn ihr Vater das anders sah. Aber der wusste ja nicht, dass Dean auch nicht immer Bescheid sagte, wenn er sich mal verspätete. Sam war das egal. Der saß nach Schulschluss sowieso meist auf seinem Bett und las in irgendwelchen Büchern.

Wieder sah Dean zur Uhr. Er saß jetzt erst seit fünf Minuten vor der Tür, ihm kam es mindestens doppelt so lange vor. Warum verging die Zeit so viel langsamer, wenn man auf etwas wartete? Vielleicht sollte er etwas tun? Aufräumen. Oder Abwaschen. Nein, dafür war er viel zu unruhig. Verdammt, er musste Sam finden! Und zwar sofort! In Gedanken holte Dean schon sein Handy aus dem Zimmer, doch er zwang sich dazu, es zu lassen. Es würde ja nichts bringen, immer wieder nur auf das Display zu starren. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er spürte die Kälte, die ihm langsam aber stetig in die Glieder kroch. Es war Mitte Oktober und schon recht kühl.

„Bleib ruhig, Dean", flüsterte er und atmete tief durch, zählte zehn Atemzüge lang mit, dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und überprüfte schnell den Parkplatz. Kein Sam.

„Okay, Sammy", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Ich zähle jetzt bis hundert. Und wenn du dann nicht hier bist, gehe ich dich suchen!"

Noch einen Blick über den Platz, dann ein Blick zur Uhr, die eine Hand in der Hosentasche, in der anderen die Bierflasche. So lehnte sich Dean wieder zurück und begann in Gedanken zu zählen. Als er bei Zehn angekommen war, blinzelte er und musterte schnell seine Umgebung. Er zwang sich dazu, die Augen wieder zu schließen und weiter zu zählen.

Bei Zwanzig überlegte er, ob er nicht doch lieber sofort mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Was machte es schließlich aus, noch länger zu zählen …

Bei Dreißig merkte er, dass er viel schneller zählte, als noch am Anfang.

Und bei Vierzig fluchte er laut vor sich hin, riss die Augen wieder auf und sprang auf die Füße, um sogleich wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben.

„Hey, Dean! Schmeckt das Bier hier draußen besser?"

Im ersten Moment fehlten Dean die Worte. Dann brachte er ein erleichtertes „Sammy" zustande und im nächsten Moment wurde er wütend, weil sein Bruder vor ihm stand und ihn angrinste, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?", fragte Sam und wusste, noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, dass er wohl besser den Mund hätte halten sollen. Deans Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, sah gleich viel älter aus, als sich durch die zusammengeschobenen Augenbrauen zwei kleine Falten direkt über seiner Nase bildeten. Erst jetzt wurde Sam klar, dass Dean sich schon wieder einmal Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Wie immer. Dabei war es noch mitten am Tag, und er konnte doch nun wirklich auf sich aufpassen.

„Wo hast du dich so lange rumgetrieben, Sam?" Während Dean das fragte, packte er seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm und stieß ihn grob ins Motelzimmer. Sam stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, als Dean ihn von sich schubste, fing einen Sturz aber ab, indem er sich auf dem vorderen Bett abstützte.

„Verdammt, Sam! Kannst du nicht Bescheid sagen? Dir hätte sonst was passieren können."

Sams Lehrerin aus der Grundschule drängte sich in Deans Gedanken. Vor vier Jahren hatte sie seinen Bruder gekidnappt. Damals wusste niemand, dass sie von einem Dämon besessen war. Doch John Winchester hatte herausbekommen, dass sie seinen Jüngsten entführen wollte und ist dann mit Dean hinterhergefahren. An einer Kreuzung stellten sie sie, und Dean hatte den Dämon dann ausgetrieben. Es war sein erster und bisher einziger Exorzismus. Sam schlief damals im Wagen und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Und so sollte es vorerst auch bleiben. Dean hatte ihn schon öfter aufklären wollen, schon allein, um Sam auf seine persönliche Gefährdung hinzuweisen, damit der vielleicht mal etwas besser auf Dean hören würde, aber ihr Vater hat es ihm verboten. Er wollte Sam nicht unnötig damit belasten.

Nun wurde auch der Jüngere wütend. Warum nur musste Dean ihn immer bevormunden? Über ihn bestimmen? Sam hatte es satt. Er war alt genug, selber Entscheidungen treffen zu können, und er wollte das auch tun.

„Warum denkst du immer gleich, dass mir was passieren würde? Warum darf ich nie einfach mal machen, was ich will. Du machst das doch auch immer."

„Das ist was anderes!"

Sam starrte seinen Bruder an und erwiderte: „Das ist überhaupt nichts anderes. Du willst nur über mich bestimmen! Du willst hier den coolen Macker raushängen lassen. Du behandelst mich wie ein Kleinkind! Verdammt, Dean, ich bin dreizehn! Und ich kann selber entscheiden, ob ich nach der Schule gleich heimgehe oder noch was anderes mache."

Dean nickte, verzog aber dabei seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Seine Augen blieben todernst und funkelten Sam noch immer wütend an. „Wir haben eine Regel, und das weißt du ganz genau."

Sam wandte sich ab und hob seinen mit Schulbüchern gefüllten Rucksack, den er bei seinem ungewollt rasanten Hereinkommen verloren hatte, vom Fußboden auf. „Wir haben viele Regeln", murmelte er.

„Sam! Du hast mir Bescheid zu sagen!"

Diesmal war es an Sam schief zu grinsen. Er warf seinem Bruder einen trotzigen Blick zu, als er sagte: „Du sagst nie Bescheid, wenn du mit einer deiner Freundinnen rummachst. Du kommst und gehst, wann du willst. Du brichst ständig Dads Regeln, wenn er nicht da ist. Du lässt mich in letzter Zeit doch sowieso verdammt oft allein, und jetzt machst du wegen einer Stunde so einen Aufstand?"

Als er hörte, wie Sam die Tatsachen, denen Dean nichts entgegenbringen konnte, aussprach, beruhigte er sich etwas. „Sam, du weißt, was sich da draußen alles rumtreibt."

„Ja, Dean. Ich weiß es. Und es lauert ja auch jeden Tag in jedem Hauseingang ein Zombie auf mich, der mich dann in sein Grab zerren will."

„Schluss mit der Diskussion, Sam! Du hast dich an die Regeln zu halten und damit basta."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das machst du immer, wenn ich Recht habe. Dann blockst du einfach alles ab. Solange du die Regeln brichst, werde ich es auch tun. Und du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Du bist nur mein nervender Bruder und nicht Dad!"

Die Worte trafen Dean mehr, als er es je zugeben würde, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Nur seine Stimme klang ein bisschen rauer, als er antwortete: „Ich habe die Verantwortung für dich, wenn Dad nicht da ist!"

„Es ist ganz einfach, Dean. Hörst du auf, die Regeln zu brechen, dann halte ich mich auch dran. Und überhaupt: Wenn du so verantwortungsbewusst bist, wie Dad es von dir erwartet, wieso lässt du mich dann abends so oft allein?"

Dean schwieg. Er starrte seinen Bruder nur an und fragte sich, warum er diesen kleinen Giftzwerg so sehr liebte, dass er ihn nicht mal für einen Moment hassen konnte. Und warum Sam immer so viel diskutieren musste und dabei auch noch meistens gewann.

„Mach deine Hausaufgaben", brummte Dean und drehte sich um. Er ging in die kleine, durch eine halbhohe Wand abgetrennte Küche, wühlte ihm Schrank herum und holte zwei Mikrowellengerichte heraus. „Willst du Erbsensuppe oder Spaghetti?"

**3**

Ganz langsam drehte Sam den Kopf zur Seite, um auf dem Radiowecker nachzusehen, wie spät es schon war. Sechs Minuten vor Mitternacht. Sam seufzte ganz leise und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, so dass er seinen Bruder in dem anderen Bett liegen sehen konnte. Er wusste genau, dass Dean auch nicht schlief - dafür war er viel zu still.

Seit genau zweieinhalb Stunden schon lag Sam im Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie wanderten zwischen dem, was Andy ihm erzählt hatte, und den Überlegungen, ob er nicht zu gemein zu Dean gewesen war, hin und her. Im Moment hasste er sich selbst so sehr, dass er am liebsten einfach verschwunden wäre. Sich ins Nichts aufgelöst hätte, nur um sich nicht ständig mit den Problemen, die ihr _Familienauftrag_ mit sich brachte, herumschlagen zu müssen.

Er musste mit Dean darüber sprechen. Mit wem sonst konnte er über Geister reden? Aber seit ihrem Streit am Nachmittag hatte sein großer Bruder nur das Nötigste mit ihm gesprochen. Sam wusste, dass er ihn verletzt hatte, dass er ihm auch irgendwie Unrecht getan hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht einsehen, dass für Dean andere Regeln galten, als für ihn. Er war groß genug, und Dean sollte sich langsam damit abfinden, dass auch Sam erwachsener wurde und sowieso schon mindestens genauso selbstständig war, wie Dean. Das hatte ihr Leben, ihr Alltag so mit sich gebracht.

Sam starrte auf die Silhouette seines Bruders, die sich, in dem von den Straßenlaternen leicht erhellten Zimmer, dunkel von der helleren Wand abhob. Dean lag auf dem Rücken und starrte anscheinend die Decke an. Er schlief sonst nie auf dem Rücken, meistens auf der Seite oder dem Bauch. Sam konnte sich also ziemlich sicher sein, dass seinen Bruder etwas genauso beschäftigte, wie ihn.

Der Jüngere beschloss, dem Schweigen ein Ende zu machen. Sonst würden sie am nächsten Morgen noch immer nicht schlafen. Er atmete tief durch und flüsterte dann: „Dean?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Nicht einmal eine Reaktion seines Bruders.

„Dean, ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst."

Sam sah, wie sich der Kopf seines Bruder zu ihm drehte.

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?", fragte Sam leise.

Dean antwortete nicht, aber Sam konnte erkennen, dass sein Bruder die Bettdecke etwas anhob. Schnell krabbelte Sam aus seinem warmen Bett, huschte barfuß über den rauen Teppichboden und kroch dann zu Dean unter die Decke, wo es ihm noch viel wärmer und angenehmer vorkam, als unter seiner eigenen Decke.

Dean legte sich auf die Seite, deckte seinen kleinen Bruder, der sich leicht an ihn kuschelte, zu und ließ seinen Arm dann über der Zudecke und über Sams Oberkörper liegen. Er schloss die Augen und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut, Sammy."

Bestimmt würde er jetzt auch einschlafen können. Nein, er war Sam nicht mehr böse. Aber das durfte er ihn ja nicht so deutlich merken lassen. Und als sein Bruder sich so an ihn schmiegte, da war die Welt auch für Dean wieder in Ordnung. Er war der große Bruder und er würde immer auf Sam aufpassen.

„Dean?"

„Hmm?"

„Andy hat mir von dem alten Haus am Ende der Newbury Road erzählt."

Mit einem lauten Seufzen drehte sich Dean zurück auf den Rücken und sah wieder an die Decke über sich. Ihm war klar, dass Sam noch mehr zu erzählen hatte. Und da sie sich diesmal den Abend über ausgeschwiegen hatten, musste seine kleine Nervensäge das jetzt noch loswerden.

„Und?", fragte Dean.

„Er sagt, dass es dort spuken würde."

Dean begann zu lachen. „Sammy, du weißt doch genau, dass sich die Kinder gerne Gruselgeschichten über alte, leerstehende Häuser erzählen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber … Andy ist schlau. Er hat mir erzählt, dass dort ein Mädchen mal die Hausbesitzer umgebracht haben soll. Vergiftet und im Keller versteckt. Und seit einigen Wochen kann man in dem Haus Geräusche hören und ..."

„Sam, das ist bestimmt eine Halloweengeschichte. Die Großen wollen euch Angst machen. In meiner Klasse wurde auch schon davon erzählt. Es soll im Haus auch nach Bittermandel riechen, so wie das Gift, das das Mädchen den Leuten in den Tee getan hatte."

„Aber vielleicht sind die Geister wirklich gekommen, und wollen sich jetzt rächen."

„An wem denn? Das Mädchen ist vor langer Zeit weggezogen. Glaub mir Sam, das Gerede ist nur wegen Halloween." Dean dreht sich zu seinem Bruder und stützte sich auf den Unterarm. Er sah Sam an und sagte: „Aber wenn du dann besser schlafen kannst, können wir ja Morgen nach der Schule in die Bibliothek gehen und uns am Wochenende, wenn Dad zurück ist, das Haus mal ansehen."

Der Jüngere grinste zufrieden. „Klingt gut."

„Und jetzt schlaf gut." Dean legte sich wieder auf die Seite, legte seinen Arm über Sam und schloss die Augen. Er war froh, dass aus seinem Bruder wohl doch ein richtiger Jäger werden würde. Manchmal hatte er da so seine Bedenken, wenn Sam wie ein Verrückter allen möglichen Quatsch für die Schule lernte, den sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder brauchen würden. Aber Sam lernte genauso alles über die Jagd und das Kämpfen, auch wenn ihm das nicht immer passte. Dean hoffte nur, dass sein Vater es nicht versauen würde. Denn so wie der mit Sam umsprang, vergraulte er ihm noch das Familiengeschäft. Für John Winchester war die Schule ein überflüssiges Übel, oder nur dafür da, seine Kinder unter der Woche zu beaufsichtigen. Er konnte absolut nicht verstehen, warum Sam auch am Wochenende für eine Prüfung oder ein Referat lernen wollte.

Dean versuchte es mit mehr Toleranz, und er half Sam auch immer, stand ihm zur Seite, wenn die vielen Trainingseinheiten an den Wochenenden zu viel wurden. Er nahm Sam auch oft Hausarbeiten ab, damit sein Bruder die Zeit zum Lernen hatte. Aber das musste ihr Vater gar nicht wissen.

Ja, sie waren schon eine merkwürdige Familie. Aber Dean gefiel es so. Vor allem, weil ihm niemand sagte, wann er nach Hause kommen müsste. Oder was er trinken beziehungsweise nicht trinken dürfte, mit welchem Mädchen er ausging. Das alles interessierte seinen Vater nicht. Na ja, die meiste Zeit glänzte der ja sowieso durch seine Abwesenheit, wie sollte er da etwas vom Alltag seiner Söhne mitbekommen.

Aber Sam vermisste öfter das normale Leben. Immer wenn er bei Freuden zu Besuch war - was nicht allzu oft vorkam, da sie ja meist nur wenige Wochen an einem Ort waren -, verhielt er sich anders. Dean war aufgefallen, wie nachdenklich und trotzig Sam dann immer war. Er ahnte, dass sein Bruder sich in solchen Momenten nach einem stinknormalen, kleinbürgerlichen Leben sehnte. Ein Leben in einem kleinen Haus mit weißem Gartenzaun drum herum, schönen Blumen und Büschen im Vorgarten, und dem Duft von frisch gebackenem Apfelkuchen, der durch die Räume zieht. Dean seufzte, denn so manches Mal sehnte auch er sich danach. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie sehr er doch seine Mutter ... ihre Mutter, vermisste. Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig an sie erinnern, nur noch an die Bilder und die spärlichen Erzählungen, die er hin und wieder seinem Vater entlocken konnte. Und manchmal machte ihm das Angst. Er konnte an seine Mutter denken, wusste wie sie aussah, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr richtig vor sich sehen, nicht einmal in Gedanken. Er war sich sicher, dass das früher funktioniert hatte. Aber irgendwann war ihr Bild verblasst, wie eine alte Photographie.

„Dean?"

_Verdammt,_ dachte Dean, _der schläft ja immer noch nicht. _

„Ja?", fragte Dean leise seufzend.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du abends weggehst."

Schweigend lächelte Dean.

„Ich möchte nur, dass … ich bin keine Fünf mehr. Und ich möchte ..."

„Ich werde Dad sagen, dass du ein eigenes Handy brauchst. Okay?", schlug Dean vor.

Für einen Moment breitete sich wieder Schweigen im Motelzimmer aus. Dann sagte Sam flüsternd: „Dean, es tut mir Leid."

Dean strich seinem Bruder über den Kopf und sagte: „Schlaf jetzt, Sammy."

„Gute Nacht, Dean." Zufrieden lächelnd schloss Sam die Augen.

„Gute Nacht."

**4**

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen Dean und Sam in der Bibliothek und gingen die auf Mikrofilm archivierten Tageszeitungen von Crescent Rock durch. Dank Sam wussten sie bereits, dass eine Familie Hallet das Haus zuletzt in den Jahren 1975 bis 1978 an William Jacobs vermietet hatte. Der junge Winchester hatte es in kürzester Zeit geschafft, die Bibliothekarin davon zu überzeugen, dass er für ein Referat über die Geschichte des Hallet-Hauses recherchieren musste. Die alte Dame hatte ihm gerührt durch das Haar gestrichen und gesagt, dass sie selten so junge und aufgeweckte Jungen erlebt hätte, die sich auch noch für die Geschichte ihres Heimatortes interessierten. Daraufhin hatte sie Sam mit ins Archiv genommen und ihn dort in den Büchern mit den Einwohnerlisten die Jahre heraussuchen lassen, in denen das Haus vermietet worden war.

Doch das nützte den Brüdern leider auch nicht viel. Es gab nur einen einzigen Artikel über die Hausbesitzer: Im Oktober des Jahres 1975 berichtete die _Crescent Post_, dass Mutter und Sohn Hallet spurlos verschwunden seien. Ferner wurde vermutet, dass Rynn Jacobs, ein damals dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, das mit ihrem Vater in dem Haus gewohnt hatte, mit dem Verschwinden der Hallets zu tun haben könnte. Es gab aber keine Beweise dafür.

Sam und Dean suchten auch die gespeicherten Zeitungsartikel der folgenden Monate akribisch durch, fanden jedoch nur noch einen Bericht vom 31. Januar 1976, der aus zwei kurzen Sätzen bestand: _Frank Hallet hat seiner Frau einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er erwähnt, dass er sich mit seiner Mutter in Europa befinden würde. Aufgrund dieser Nachricht, und da sich keinerlei Vermutungen hinsichtlich eines Gewaltverbrechens bestätigt haben, hat die Polizei die Ermittlungen im Fall Hallet eingestellt._

Danach wurden weder die Hallets noch ihr Haus in irgendeinem Bericht mehr erwähnt.

Nachdem die Brüder die kompletten Zeitungsartikel von drei Jahren durchsucht hatten, lehnte sich Dean mit einem lauten Seufzen zurück.

„Das war ja nicht sehr ergiebig. Wir sollten vielleicht mal mit den Nachbarn reden. Bestimmt wissen die mehr über dieses Haus und die Jacobs."

Sam stimmte ihm zu: „Ja, lass uns heimgehen. Vielleicht finde ich im Internet was über dieses Mädchen. Andy hat mir erzählt, dass sie ganz allein dort gewohnt haben soll."

„Und woher will Andy das wissen?"

„Seine Oma hat es ihm erzählt. Sie war mit Mrs. Hallet befreundet."

„Warum sagst du das erst jetzt, du Idiot?" Dean schlug seinem Bruder leicht gegen den Hinterkopf.

Sam zog grinsend die Schultern hoch und meinte: „Damit dein Gehirn nicht einrostet."

„Noch so ein Spruch und du kannst dein Gehirn neu sortieren", erwiderte Dean betont ärgerlich, konnte sich das Schmunzeln aber nicht so ganz verkneifen. „Und deshalb lässt du mich hier Stunden in der Bücherei verbringen. Sehr nett, Bruderherz."

Als sie sich ansahen, mussten sie beide breit grinsen.

„Okay", sagte Dean, „dann lass uns doch mal herauskriegen, wo Andys Oma wohnt. Hast du seine Telefonnummer?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber die steht bestimmt im Telefonbuch. Andy Famery."

Nachdem sie die Telefonnummer von Andys Zuhause herausgesucht hatten, machten sich die Brüder auf den Weg zu ihrem Motel. Es dämmerte bereits und der wolkenverhangene Himmel und ein feiner Sprühregen ließen alles noch düsterer erscheinen. Bei dem schlechten Wetter wagten sich nur wenige Menschen auf die Straße, dabei war es noch nicht einmal richtig kalt geworden. Als die beiden Teenager mit zügigen Schritten den kleinen Stadtpark durchquerten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie mehrere Schatten hinter ihnen her huschten. Aufmerksame Augenpaare folgten den Brüdern bis kurz vor das Motel.

Während Dean eine Dose Erbsensuppe öffnete, rief Sam bei Andy an und fragte ihn nach der Telefonnummer seiner Oma, die er gleich darauf ebenfalls anrief.

Dean rührte im Topf herum, um ein Anbrennen ihres Abendessens zu verhindern. Er hatte die Herdplatte auf die höchste Stufe gestellt, damit die Suppe schneller warm wurde. Schließlich musste man alle Ressourcen so effektiv wie möglich ausnutzen. Oder hieß das effizient?, fragte sich Dean. Sam könnte ihm bestimmt den Unterschied erklären, auch wenn er erst dreizehn war. Aber vielleicht sollte er selber mal nachschlagen? …

Dann lenkte Sams laute und überfreundliche Stimme ihn von seinen Gedanken ab, und er hörte dem Gespräch mit Mrs. Hallets alter Freundin genau zu.

„Guten Abend Mrs. Hallet. Ich bin Sam, ein Freund von Andy."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr Sam fort: „Ja, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir bei einer Hausaufgabe helfen würden. Andy hat mir von dem Mädchen erzählt, das im Hallet-Haus gewohnt hat. Ich möchte ein Referat über das Haus schreiben, weil es dort doch angeblich spuken soll. Können Sie mir vielleicht mehr über das Mädchen und das Verschwinden von Mrs. Hallet und ihrem Sohn erzählen?"

Sam hörte eine ganze Weile nur zu, dann fragte er: „Hat Rynn da nicht mit ihrem Vater gelebt?"

Dean rührte eifrig aber wie mechanisch in der Suppe, die schon zu blubbern begann. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seinem Bruder.

„Und sie war immer allein, oder hatte sie auch Freunde?"

Kurz darauf fragte Sam: „Wohnt Mario noch hier?"

Dean schaltete den Herd aus und ließ die Suppe noch einen Moment weiter köcheln.

„Und was denken Sie, was mit Ruth und ihrem Sohn geschehen sein könnte?"

Grinsend schob Dean den Topf zur Seite und holte Teller aus dem Schrank, um den Tisch zu decken. Sein kleiner Bruder war schon ein richtig guter Ermittler. Genau die Fragen hätte Dean auch gestellt. Ja, Sammy trug den Spürsinn der Winchesters in sich, und sein Jagdgeist wurde mit jeden Tag besser. Es war gut, dass sie so was Ähnliches wie einen Fall hatten. Auch wenn es ihrem Vater bestimmt nicht Recht war, dass sie einfach ohne ihn die Ermittlungen aufnahmen. Aber es war schon aufregend und richtig cool, mal was „Erwachsenes" ganz allein zu tun. Und Sam war wirklich klasse. Dean war stolz auf ihn.

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Jennings. Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich schon, was ich dazu schreiben kann."

Inzwischen waren die Teller gefüllt und der Geruch von Eintopf zog durch den Raum. Dean war froh, dass manche Dosensuppen sogar richtig gut schmeckten. Vor allem, wenn man sie noch mit Würstchen verfeinerte.

„Ja, auf Wiederhören."

Breit grinsend setzte Sam sich an den Tisch. Er griff nach dem Löffel und pustete, noch immer grinsend, über seine Suppe.

„Und?", fragte Dean, als sein Bruder keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus etwas zu erzählen.

„Ich denke, mit den Informationen kommen wir weiter."

„Ich glaube ja noch immer nicht an die Geistergeschichte. Aber sag' schon! Was hat sie dir alles erzählt?"

Während Sam in seiner Suppe rührte, berichtete er: „Andys Oma glaubt nicht an die Auswanderungs-Geschichte. Sie war die beste Freundin von Ruth, und Ruth hätte ihr auf jeden Fall davon erzählt. Sie denkt, dass das Mädchen, Rynn Jacobs, mit dem Verschwinden von Ruth und ihrem Sohn zu tun hatte. Aber die Polizei hat den Fall zu den Akten gelegt. Und ein halbes Jahr später ist diese Rynn spurlos verschwunden. Von ihrem Vater hat man monatelang nichts gesehen. Angeblich war er immer auf Dienstreisen. Er war Schriftsteller. Andys Oma vermutet, dass Rynn ein Waisenkind war und sich nur vor dem Kinderheim verbergen wollte. Sie ist auch nie zur Schule gegangen, hat angeblich zuhause gelernt. Sie hatte einen Freund, Mario, den Neffen vom damaligen Sheriff Miglioritti. Und … tada … der wohnt noch hier. In der Trinity Road."

„Das ist doch klasse. Der weiß bestimmt noch viel mehr als Andys Oma."

Sam probierte einen Löffel voll Suppe, verzog das Gesicht und pustete wieder. „Warum musst du die Suppe immer kochen? Die muss man doch nur warm machen."

„Das ist Billigfutter, und da muss man die Keime abtöten", grinste Dean.

„Das ist Quatsch, Dean, und das weißt du genau!" Trotzdem bewunderte Sam die Fähigkeit seines Bruders, auf jede Frage eine passende Antwort zu wissen und immer das letzte Wort zu haben.

„Hat sie noch mehr erzählt?", fragte Dean.

Sam nickte, während er die Suppe schluckte. „Frank Hallet, der Sohn, hat jedem Rock nachgestellt, wie Mrs. Jennings sagte." Dean musste bei Sam Gesichtsausdruck grinsen, als der die alte Dame zitierte. Er sah so distanziert und leicht angewidert aus. „Sie meinte, dass es vielleicht sogar ein Unfall gewesen sein könnte. Sie ist aber überzeugt davon, dass Frank und auch Ruth tot seien. Das Grundstück wurde nie umgegraben, sagte sie. Es wurde nie nach Leichen gesucht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind die beiden dort wirklich verbuddelt. Deshalb gibt es wohl auch die Geistergeschichten von dem alten Haus."

„Wow", sagte Dean, „das klingt wirklich alles echt abgefahren. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir da noch weiter nachforschen und dann Dad am Wochenende alle Fakten präsentieren. Bestimmt darfst du dann auch mal mitkommen."

„Dean, das glaube ich nicht. Du hättest ihn erleben sollen, als er dich ganz allein die Geisternonnen hat jagen lassen. Er ist hier fast durchgedreht vor Sorge. Und mich hat er wegen jeder Kleinigkeit angeschnauzt, so gereizt war er. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich war, als du zurückgekommen bist und nicht einmal einen Kratzer hattest."

„Doch, kann ich mir vorstellen. Und soll ich dir mal was sagen, Sammy?"

Der Jüngere nickte und sah seinen Bruder neugierig an.

Dean senkte für einen Moment den Blick, bevor er Sam eindringlich musterte. „Aber du darfst es nie erwähnen, sonst bringe ich dich eigenhändig in die Hölle!"

Sam nickte.

Dean starrte blicklos vor sich hin, eine kleine Falte erschien über seiner Nasenwurzel. „Ich hatte voll den Schiss. Dabei hat alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt. Aber als die beiden Geister da plötzlich auf mich zukamen ..."

Sam spürte die Anspannung seines Bruders. Am liebsten hätte er ihn kurz umarmt, aber ihm war klar, dass Dean das nicht mochte. Eigentlich wusste Sam, dass sein Bruder tief in seinem Innersten ein ganz anderer Mensch war, als er es nach außen immer zeigte. Dean war sehr harmoniebedacht und liebte seine Familie über alles. Einerseits war Sam froh, dass das so war, aber auf der anderen Seite bewunderte er auch die coole Fassade, die sein Bruder immer trug. Manchmal wollte er genauso sein wie Dean, doch in solchen Momenten, wenn sein großer Bruder zugab, dass auch er Angst hatte, erkannte Sam, wie schwer es sein musste, diese beiden Seiten in sich zu vereinen.

Während Sam all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf wirbelten, hatte Dean sich wieder gefasst. Ein kaum merkbarer Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er grinste den Jüngeren breit an. „Na ja, war alles reine Routine. Hey, wir könnten ja vorher schon mal nachsehen, ob im Hallet-Haus überhaupt was ist."

Und wenn dann was schiefgeht?, fragte sich Sam, doch er hütete sich, seine Bedenken laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen versuchte er seinen Bruder auf andere Weise zu bremsen. „Dean, du weißt genau, dass wir das nicht dürfen."

„Schisser!", erwiderte Dean und erntete dafür ein genervtes Augenrollen. Trotzdem lenkte er ein: „Ist schon gut, Sammy. Dann warten wir eben auf Dad." Er stand auf und räumte die Teller zusammen. „Bist du satt, du Weichei?"

Statt einer Antwort boxte Sam seinem Bruder gegen den Arm. „Ich seh' jetzt mal nach, ob ich im Internet was über Rynn Jacobs oder ihre Eltern finden kann. Und dann muss ich noch Hausaufgaben machen."

**5**

Grinsend schlug Sam sein Heft zu und begann betont langsam seinen Rucksack für den nächsten Schultag zu packen. Aus dem Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er seinen Bruder, der seinerseits ihm auffällig unauffällige Blicke zuwarf. Dean sah aus, wie ein kleines Kind, das die Schokolade erst dann bekäme, wenn es ganz still sitzenbliebe. Nur noch seine Augen wanderten ungeduldig hin und her, während sein Gesicht dem Fernseher zugewandt blieb.

Sams letzte Hausaufgaben waren für Mathe gewesen, und da ihm das absolut leicht fiel, hatte er währenddessen unbemerkt - und sehr amüsiert - seinen großen Bruder beobachtet, der auf dem Bett lag und von einem Fernsehprogramm zum nächsten schaltete. Vor jedem Programmwechsel hatte Dean ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, ganz leise geseufzt und dann wieder auf den Fernseher gestarrt. Für etwa, nein, so ziemlich genau zehn Sekunden. Sam hatte zwischendurch auf seiner Armbanduhr die Zeit kontrolliert und nach dem dritten Programmwechsel musste er Deans Kontinuität wirklich bewundern, denn der Ältere schaute kein einziges Mal zur Uhr. Da Sam sich zwischendurch doch immer mal auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrierte, konnte er nicht genau sagen, wie viele Umschalt-Durchgänge sein Bruder am Ende tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, was Sam ihm hoch anrechnete, denn normalerweise war es Dean ziemlich gleichgültig, ob Sam Hausaufgaben machte und sich konzentrieren wollte, oder ob er ein langweiliges Bild für den Kunst-Unterricht malen musste.

Egal, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, Sam hatte alle Aufgaben erledigt, und sein großer Bruder hatte ihn absolut in Ruhe gelassen. Sam schloss seinen Rucksack und drehte sich freundlich lächelnd zu Dean um. Der saß mit der Fernbedienung im Anschlag auf dem Bett und musterte ihn nun erwartungsvoll.

Als Sam nichts sagte, ihn nur angrinste, fragte Dean: „Fertig?"

Der Jüngere nickte. Dean schaltete den Fernseher aus und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, beugte sich vornüber und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Sag' schon: Was hast du über Rynn 'rausgefunden?"

Während Sam seine Schultasche zum Garderobenständer brachte, damit am nächsten Morgen alles griffbereit war, musste er unaufhörlich grinsen. Sein Bruder schien einen echten Narren an dem Geisterhaus gefressen zu haben. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass er ihrem Vater, wenn der in einigen Tagen zurück kommen würde, einfach perfekte Rechercheergebnisse präsentieren wollte.

„Sammy, sag' schon. Ich war auch extra still, damit du deine Hausaufgaben schnell erledigen konntest."

„Hab' ich bemerkt, Dean. Dankeschön!" Sam grinste noch immer. Oder grinste er sogar noch ein bisschen breiter? War schwer zu sagen, auf jeden Fall bemerkte Dean jetzt endlich, dass sein Bruder ihn absichtlich auf die Folter spannte.

Der Ältere sah zur Uhr. „Sam, es ist fast zehn! Wir sollten bald schlafen gehen."

Nun wurde Sam wieder ernster. Dean hatte ja Recht: Er musste jetzt zur Sache kommen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall am nächsten Tag zu müde sein, um dem Unterricht folgen zu können. Das Problem hatte er Montags schon oft genug, wenn er nach einem trainingsintensiven Wochenende am Ende seiner Kräfte war und in der Schule beinahe einschlief. Er setze sich seinem Bruder gegenüber auf sein eigenes Bett und beugte sich genauso vor, wie Dean.

„Rynn Jacobs ist die Tochter von William und Eileen Jacobs. Ihre Eltern waren geschieden, sie lebte bei ihrem Vater. Aber der war krebskrank, und kurz vor seinem wahrscheinlichen Tod sind die beiden in das Hallet-Haus gezogen."

„Wieso wahrscheinlichen Tod?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Weil William Jacobs einfach verschwunden ist. Aber es war bekannt, dass er krank war. Seine Eltern haben ihn Jahre später für tot erklären lassen."

„Also gibt es von ihm auch keine Leiche?"

„Yup!", antwortete Sam. „Seine Leiche fehlt, Rynns Mutter ist spurlos verschwunden und die beiden Hallets auch."

„Wow! Vier Vermisste, und wahrscheinlich alle ermordet. Okay, der Vater vielleicht nicht. Meinst du, diese Rynn war so krass, dass sie die wirklich umgebracht hat? Und so schlau, dass sie das alles verheimlichen konnte?"

Sam nickte. „Ich denke, sie wollte nicht ins Heim."

„Ja, und da man als Dreizehnjährige nicht ohne Eltern leben darf, hat sie alle, die ihr auf die Schliche kamen, einfach abgemurkst." Dean musterte Sam intensiv. „Aber selbst, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie verdammt schlau war, glaubst du wirklich ein Kind kann Menschen umbringen?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Könntest du das?", fragte Dean.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber wir müssen ja auch nicht in ein Heim. Auch wenn wir meistens wie Waisen leben."

„Dad tut alles, was er kann, Sam."

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte der Jüngere und sah auf den dreckigen, abgenutzten Teppichboden.

Dean setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und sagte: „Sammy, Dad liebt uns. Aber er muss diesen Dämon jagen, der Mom getötet hat. Und er tut alles, um uns zu beschützen."

Sam sah auf und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Das ausgeblichene Muster der Tapete, eine merkwürdige Kombination aus wirren geometrischen Formen, nahm er gar nicht wahr.

„Aber warum, Dean?", fragte er leise. „Davon wird Mom auch nicht wieder lebendig. Und uns lässt er immer allein. Und wenn er mal da ist, dann müssen wir kämpfen und schießen und ..."

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, Sam versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch ein leises Schniefen konnte er nicht verhindern.

Dean strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und starrte nun ebenfalls auf die grässliche Tapete. „Er will sich dafür rächen, dass dieser Scheißkerl unsere Familie zerstört hat", versuchte er das Handeln ihres Vater zu erklären.

„Aber ..." Sam holte tief Luft und sah nun seinen Bruder an, der noch immer vor sich hinstarrte. „Er zerstört unsere Familie doch noch mehr."

Dean wusste, dass sein Bruder Recht hatte. Aber er konnte auch ihren Vater verstehen, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Denn wenn er sich vorstellte, dass jemand seinem Sammy oder Dad etwas antun würde, dann würde auch er sich bitterböse rächen wollen. Nur erklären konnte er das nicht. Er spürte es einfach. Er würde es Sam nicht verständlich machen können.

„Sammy, auch wenn wir keine dieser spießigen Familie sind, wir sind keine Waisen. Wir haben Dad, und wir haben uns."

Sam zog die Nase hoch und meinte: „Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Wenn ich bei Freunden bin, dann ..." Er stockte einen Moment. „Da ist alles so warm, so schön und ..."

„Es ist spät, Sam. Wir müssen schlafen gehen." Er wollte diese Diskussion nicht mehr. Dean wusste, dass er keine Argument für ihr Leben hatte, deshalb blockte er das Gespräch lieber ab. „Außerdem: Hättest du Lust, am Sonntagmorgen im Anzug in die Kirche gehen zu müssen? Oder den Rasen zu mähen, den Gartenzaun zu streichen, oder ständig dein Zimmer aufräumen zu müssen? Und wenn du zu laut bist, beschweren sich die Nachbarn. Du kannst nicht essen, was du willst. Ständig gibt es Gemüseauflauf oder Salat."

Sams Lachen ließ Dean aufhören, die Nachteile eine normalen Familienalltags aufzuzählen. „Was?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Dad dich zwingt, deinen Salat zu essen. Und wie du mit Anzug und Krawatte aussehen würdest."

Mit einem leichten Schlag auf Sams Hinterkopf meinte Dean: „Ich sähe gut aus. Ich sehe in allem gut aus, dass das mal klar ist. Und jetzt wird geschlafen!" Er versuchte energisch zu klingen, aber man hörte genau, dass er froh war, dass das Gespräch doch noch in diese lockerere Richtung gegangen war. Jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Sam keine Chance hatte, weiter über ihr Leben zu jammern. „Los, geh Zähne putzen. Und Morgen nach der Schule knüpfen wir uns Rynns Freund vor. Mal sehen, was der zu erzählen hat."

**6**

Am nächsten Tag wartete Andy in der Pause schon ungeduldig auf Sam. Er stand direkt neben der großen Glastür, die auf den Schulhof führte, um ihn bloß nicht zu verpassen. Und als er ihn dann endlich entdeckte, rannte er sofort auf ihn zu.

„SAM!", rief er laut.

Sam drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er Andys Stimme gehört hatte, und konnte ihn dann, einem Wiesel nicht ganz unähnlich - bei der Vorstellung musste Sam schmunzeln -, heransausen sehen.

„Hey, Andy! Alles klar?"

„Ja. Alles klar." Der Jüngere strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Sam! Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen!"

„Okay, dann los!"

Andy nickte zu den Fahrradständern und bat: „Komm, lass uns da hinten hingehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass das jeder hört."

Die beiden Jungen gingen an den Rand des Schulhofes und blieben dann dicht bei den Fahrrädern stehen, wo sich niemand in direkter Nähe befand. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sagte Andy: „Ich habe am Wochenende was entdeckt." Er sah sich noch einmal in alle Richtungen um, und als er niemanden bemerkte, der sich für sie interessierte, fuhr er fort: „In der alten Scheune, hinter der Johnson-Farm, da hat eine Hündin ihre Jungen bekommen. Als ich sie gefunden habe, hatten sie ihre Augen schon auf, aber die sind bestimmt erst ein paar Tage alt. Die sind total niedlich."

Sam lächelte seinen Freund an.

Andy fragte: „Möchtest du sie nicht auch mal sehen? Wir könnten nach der Schule hingehen. Ich habe meiner Mom gesagt, dass ich noch zu einem kranken Klassenkameraden muss, dem ich die Hausaufgaben erklären müsste."

„Du hast sie angelogen?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf und meinte vorwurfsvoll: „So was tut man aber nicht, Andy. Warum hast du ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes."

„Sam, du kennst meine Mom nicht. Die denkt, dass ich mir bei allem und jedem Bazillen einfangen und dann sterbenskrank werden würde."

„Na, da hast du dir ja dann die richtige Ausrede einfallen lassen. Ein kranker Freund."

Andy ignorierte Sams Bemerkung und beugte sich verschwörerisch näher. „Es soll mein Geheimnis bleiben. Also vor meinen Eltern und allen, die ich nicht mag. Aber du bist mein Freund, und ich dachte, es wäre toll, wenn wir ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hätten."

„Aber warum, Andy? Was ist an einem Geheimnis so toll?" Sam dachte an ihr Familiengeheimnis, und er fand es absolut nervig, dass er niemandem die Wahrheit sagen durfte. Für ihn waren Geheimnisse nichts Reizvolles und auf keinen Fall etwas Positives.

„Weil das cool ist. Etwas, das nur wir beide wissen. Und wir dürfen es auch keinem erzählen." Aus Andys Augen sprühte regelrecht die Begeisterung, sogar seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung leicht gerötet.

_Andy, wenn du wüsstest, was für ein Geheimnis ich habe_, dachte Sam. Aber Andy hatte Recht. Sam teilte sein Geheimnis zumindest mit seinem Bruder und seinem Vater und einigen, wenn auch wenigen, anderen Jägern. Selbst bei einem Geheimnis brauchte man jemanden, mit dem man es teilen konnte. Und wahrscheinlich bekam es für Andy erst dann eine Bedeutung, wenn er es mit Sam teilen konnte.

„Möchtest du die kleinen Babys nicht sehen?", fragte Andy, sein Gesicht drückte erste Zweifel aus.

Sam beschloss, dass es ja nicht schaden konnte, das Geheimnis über ein paar Welpen mit Andy zu teilen. Also würde er ihm den Gefallen tun. Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass er Hunde sogar sehr gern hatte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln antwortete Sam: „Doch. Ich hätte ja selber zu gerne einen kleinen Hund."

Augenblicklich überzog das Strahlen wieder Andys komplettes Gesicht, die Augen funkelten regelrecht. „Toll! Treffen wir uns nach der Schule am Eingang?"

„Ja. Aber ich muss meinem Bruder Bescheid sagen, dass ich später komme. Der hat sich gestern schon so aufgeregt."

„Aber du darfst ihm nichts verraten!", bat Andy. „Sonst ist es ja kein Geheimnis mehr. Außerdem habe ich Angst, dass die _Anderen_ den Hunden etwas tun könnten, wenn die davon wissen."

„Ich verrate schon nichts. Ich sage Dean nur, dass ich noch mit zu dir gehe. Okay?", erklärte Sam.

„Ja, das klingt gut. Also, bis nachher dann. Und: Psssst!"

Zum Schluss hatte Andy nur noch geflüstert und sich verschwörerisch umgesehen. Sam musste aufpassen, nicht laut loszulachen, denn so betont unauffällig, wie sich der Junge vor ihm benahm, musste das eigentlich jeder bemerkt haben. Aber niemand beobachtete sie. Sam hatte die ganze Zeit über die nähere Umgebung im Augenwinkel erfasst. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass sein Bruder in Sichtnähe war, und ihm immer wieder einen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Und dass, obwohl er sich anscheinend angeregt mit einem blonden Mädchen unterhielt.

„Bis nachher, Andy", sagte Sam und hob seine Hand zu einem angedeuteten Winken an. Dann ging er zu Dean, der der Blonden noch etwas sagte und sich dann abwandte, um sofort Sam seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sam seufzte vor sich hin, er hasste dieses „Großer-Bruder-Benehmen" und dieses ewige Aufpassen.

Und nur zwei Sekunden später, fragte Dean: „Sam? Alles klar?"

Wieder schwang dieser leicht besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme mit. Noch bevor Sam antworten konnte, läutete die Pausenglocke – in fünf Minuten würde die nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnen. Mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte Sam: „Was soll schon nicht in Ordnung sein, von unserem Leben mal abgesehen."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder. „Sammy? Was ist los?"

„Nichts! Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich nachher noch mit zu Andy gehe. Warum denkst du immer gleich, dass etwas geschehen sein muss?"

„Weil … Sam, du weißt genau warum. Warum bist du in letzter Zeit immer so zickig?"

„Ich bin zickig? Mann! Du bist mein großer Bruder. Aber ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, der mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt."

„Ist ja schon gut!" Dean grinste jetzt breit. „Dann gehe ich nachher allein zu diesem Mario. Wann kommst du heim? So wie gestern?"

Verdammt, dachte Sam. Den Besuch bei Mario hatte er ganz vergessen. Aber eigentlich konnte Dean das wirklich alleine machen. „Ja, so wie gestern. Aber wir können ja auch später zu Mario gehen."

Dean wuschelte seinem Bruder durch die Haare, etwas das der überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, und meinte: „Geh ruhig zu deinem Freund. Ich habe kein Problem damit, das allein zu machen. Soll ich dich später irgendwo abholen?"

Während Sam sich die Haare wieder glattstrich, antwortete er: „Nein, nicht nötig. Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Bis nachher dann!"

„Ja, und viel Spaß bei Andy!", rief Dean ihm noch nach.

**7**

Während Dean sich nach Schulschluss direkt auf den Weg zu Mario Miglioritti machte, liefen Sam und Andy an das andere Ende von Crescent Rock, wo sich die Scheune mit der Hundefamilie befand. Es war ein ganzes Stück Weg, das die beiden Jungen vor sich hatten, denn die ehemalige Farm, von der nur das Wohngebäude renoviert worden war, befand sich zirka eine Meile vor der Stadt. Die Scheune war baufällig und eigentlich rechnete jeder im Ort damit, dass sie beim nächsten stärkeren Wind zusammenbrechen würde. Doch selbst der heftige Sturm, Anfang des Monats, hatte dem Gebäude nichts anhaben können. Demnach war sie wohl stabiler als sie aussah.

Die Jungen hatten den Ortsrand hinter sich gelassen und liefen nun einen von den Regenfällen der vergangenen Nacht noch immer matschigen Feldweg entlang, der sie schneller zu ihrem Ziel bringen würde, als die asphaltierte Straße. Das Farmgelände war dank des bereits abgeernteten Feldes schon von weitem gut zu erkennen, links das Wohngebäude und schräg rechts dahinter die Holzscheune.

„Das eine Haus sieht aber bewohnt aus", sagte Sam.

„Ja, da wohnen jetzt die Morrows. Aber die sind beide arbeiten und kommen immer erst abends zurück."

„Wissen die denn nicht, dass da die Hunde sind?"

Andy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die kümmern sich nicht um die Scheune. Meine Eltern sagen immer, dass sind richtige Yuppies."

„Yuppies?", fragte Sam.

„Ja, das sind so Karriereleute, die nur an sich denken, und immer das Neueste und Tollste haben müssen."

„Na, dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass sie die Hunde nicht bemerkt haben."

Eine Weile lang gingen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her. Sam genoss Andys Gesellschaft. Er fand es toll, dass der nicht ständig reden musste, und wenn, dann erzählte er nicht solchen Mist, wie viele andere Jungs in seiner Klasse. Manchmal wirkte Andy zwar ein wenig kindlich, doch im Prinzip war er Sam von der Art her sehr ähnlich. Sam bedauerte bereits jetzt, dass sie vielleicht schon nächste Woche wieder wegfahren müssten, je nachdem, wo ihr Vater den nächsten Job entdeckt hatte. Oder die nächste Spur, die ihn zu dem Dämon führen könnte, der ihre Mutter getötet hatte. Zu gerne würde Sam mehr über ihre Mutter erfahren, aber sowohl Dean als auch ihr Vater blockte jedes Gespräch über sie ab.

„Hey, Sam! Wovon träumst du?", fragte Andy plötzlich.

Sam lächelte und meinte: „Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht auch einen Hund hätte, wenn unsere Mom noch leben würde."

„Und dein Dad erlaubt dir keinen Hund?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, der hat zu viel Arbeit und muss so viel reisen. Und mein Bruder findet Hunde blöd."

Für einen Moment blitzte in Sam das Bild auf, wie er mit einem der Welpen auf dem Arm nach Hause käme und Dean einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte. Wenn der so ein süßes Hundebaby sehen würde, könnte der bestimmt auch nicht Nein sagen. Und vielleicht war es Dad ja egal? …

„Ich darf keine Haustiere haben, wegen meiner Allergie. Dabei merke ich bei Hunden gar nichts davon. Mein Mutter macht sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen", erklärte Andy.

Sam sagte nichts dazu. Er kannte nur das Leben mit seinem überbesorgten Bruder. Und er bezweifelte, dass das so viel besser war.

Die Scheune sah nicht nur aus wie eine Bauruine, sie war eine. Von Nahem konnte man erst das ganze Ausmaß der Schäden richtig erkennen. Überall in den Seitenwänden fehlten Bretter und auch das Dach wies unzählige Stellen auf, an denen der Zahn der Zeit seine Löcher geschaffen hatte. Das Scheunentor hing schief in den Angeln, ließ sich aber noch ein Stück weit öffnen bevor es sich im Boden verkeilte. Doch die Lücke reichte vollkommen aus, um hineinschlüpfen zu können, und genau das taten Sam und Andy. Durch die vielen Löcher in Dach und Wänden fiel so viel Tageslicht herein, dass man gar nicht das Gefühl hatte, in einem Gebäude zu stehen.

Während Andy gleich zielstrebig weiter in die Scheune lief, blieb Sam direkt hinter dem Tor stehen und sah sich um – es war ihm schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sich sofort zu orientieren und nach eventuellen Gefahren zu suchen, auch wenn er das nicht bewusst merkte. An mehreren Stellen standen und lagen Mistgabeln, Schaufeln und weitere Werkzeuge herum. Alle waren verrostet und sahen absolut nicht mehr brauchbar aus. Die auf der linken Seite eingezogene Zwischendecke sah genauso baufällig aus, wie der Rest der Scheune. Dort oben war wohl das Stroh gelagert worden, denn durch die Lücken konnte man noch immer die grauen Reste der Halme erkennen. Die einzelnen Holzgatter und -wände waren größtenteils in sich zusammengefallen, nur Bruchstücke standen noch herum.

Vor genau so einer brüchigen Holzwand blieb Andy schlagartig und wie versteinert stehen. Ein merkwürdiger, gequält klingender Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Sam wusste sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Ohne weiter auf die düsteren Nischen und Ecken hinter Bergen von Unrat und Holzresten zu achten, lief er schnell zu seinem Freund.

„Andy! Was ist los?", fragte er. Und in der nächsten Sekunde sah er es mit eigenen Augen. Vor ihnen im alten Stroh lagen vier Welpen, sie rührten sich nicht, und ihr weiß-braun-geschecktes Fell war mit dunklen Blutflecken durchtränkt.

Sam schluckte bei dem Anblick, dann sah er sich suchend um. Von der Mutter der Hundebabys war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

Plötzlich hörte er wieder diesen erstickten Laut von Andy. Sam packte ihn sofort an den Schultern.

„Du musst tief Luft holen, Andy. Komm schon. Du musst atmen!"

Andy starrte den Jungen vor sich an und es schien, als würde er ihn nicht erkennen. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden, seine Atmung absolut flach und schnell.

„Andy! Ganz ruhig, hörst du?"

Sam schüttelte seinen Freund leicht, doch es änderte nichts an dessen Verhalten. Er wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, also gab er Andy eine Ohrfeige. Das Geräusch erschreckte Sam, denn es klang in der Stille extrem laut. Doch der Schlag verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Andy erwachte aus seiner Lethargie und sah Sam wieder bewusst an.

„Sam … die … wer...", stammelte er, zwischendurch holte Andy tief und hektisch Luft. Sein Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe, und Sam ließ ihn daraufhin los.

„Ganz ruhig, Andy. Ich sehe mal nach, was mit ihnen geschehen sein kann. Vielleicht war es ein anderes Tier. Wie viele Welpen waren es denn?"

„Fünf."

„Okay, bleib da stehen. Ich sehe sie mir mal an. Und dann suchen wir nach dem Fünften."

Sam näherte sich den leblosen Körpern der vier Welpen und ging vor ihnen in die Hocke. Sofort erkannte er, dass die Hundebabys mit einem Messer erstochen, ja so wie sie aussahen sogar vorher gequält worden waren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Andy die Wahrheit vertragen würde. Also würde er dafür sorgen, dass sein Freund die toten Welpen nicht aus der Nähe zu sehen bekam. Er sah sich um und sagte: „Bleib da stehen, Andy!"

Sein Freund nickte.

Sams Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Wer auch immer die Hunde getötet hatte, konnte noch in der Nähe sein. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Das Beste wäre, wenn sie die Scheune schleunigst verlassen würden, aber dann hätten sie keine Gewissheit darüber, was mit dem fünften Welpen und der Hündin geschehen war.

„Sam", sagte Andy plötzlich.

Sam erhob sich und drehte sich um.

„Ich glaube, da hinten haben ich ein leises Winseln gehört." Andy zeigte auf eine Stelle, wo sich mehrere Holzlatten und Zaunreste stapelten.

„Warte, ich gehe vor", flüsterte Sam.

Andy nickte nur. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Sam, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum der jetzt so geheimnisvoll flüsterte und warum sein Freund vorgehen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er ihm den Anblick eines verletzen Hundes ersparen? Mit gerunzelter Stirn folgte er Sam. Er wollte auf keinen Fall allein bei den toten Welpen bleiben.

Hinter dem Gerümpelhaufen entdeckten sie eine offenstehende Bodenluke. Andy überlegte, ob die schon immer offen gestanden hatte.

Da sagte Sam: „Das kommt von da unten." Und wie zur Bestätigung ertönte wieder ein leises, hohes Winseln, das ganz eindeutig aus dem dunklen Loch vor der aufgestellten Klappe kam.

„Willst du da runtergehen?", fragte Andy ängstlich.

„Klar", antwortete Sam. „Wie sollen wir den Hunden sonst helfen?"

Andy bewunderte Sam für seinen Mut. Er würde sich nie in das dunkle Loch trauen, auch wenn er Tiere noch so liebte.

Sie standen jetzt direkt neben der Luke. Eine kurze Leiter führte nach unten, man konnte den Boden diffus erkennen, mehr aber auch nicht. Sam fluchte innerlich, weil er keine Taschenlampe dabei hatte. Aber dies war ja auch ein ungeplanter Ausflug, und wozu sollte er eine Taschenlampe mit in die Schule nehmen?

„Und wenn da unten ein wildes Tier ist? Oder wenn die Mutter Tollwut hat und ihre Babys selbst getötet hat?" Andy bekam doch ein wenig Angst, dass Sam etwas geschehen könnte. Doch der lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und erwiderte: „Keine Angst, Andy. Es ist nicht tief. Außerdem höre ich kein Knurren oder so. Stell dich am besten an die Klappe und pass' auf, dass die nicht zufällt. Okay?"

Er wusste, dass es immer gut war, etwas zu tun zu haben, besonders, wenn man seine Angst bekämpfen musste. Dean hatte ihm das erklärt. Der hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass Angst gut sei, dass man nur mit ihr umgehen können musste. Und das konnte man üben. Genau als eine Art Übung sah Sam das hier jetzt an, denn er musste schon zugeben, dass auch ihm bei dem Gedanken, was ihn dort unten erwarten könnte, etwas mulmig war.

Andy stellte sich direkt neben die Lukenklappe und beobachtete seinen Freund mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Sam lächelte noch immer, dann wandte er sich ab, um die Leiter hinabzusteigen.

**8**

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein paar Kekse dazu?", fragte der große Mann, während er Dean Kaffee einschenkte.

„Klingt gut, Mr. Miglioritti."

„Du darfst ruhig Mario zu mir sagen." Mario lächelte Dean breit an und zeigte dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne. „Ich fühle mich sowieso gerade wie Sechzehn, wenn ich an die alten Zeiten denke. Ich hole nur schnell die Kekse, dann erzähle ich dir, was damals geschah."

Dean nickte und lehnte sich in dem alten Sessel zurück. Die Möbel sahen aus, als wären sie auch zwanzig Jahre alt, so als würden sie Mario an „die alten Zeiten", wie der es nannte, erinnern. Überhaupt fand Dean ihn etwas merkwürdig. Irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Und er fand es auch ziemlich verdächtig, dass Mario Miglioritti ihn ohne zu zögern hereingebeten und sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihm alles zu erzählen. Aber andererseits war die ganze Geschichte bestimmt absolut harmlos und im Laufe der Jahre nur zum Horrormärchen aufgebauscht worden.

Mario kam mit einem Teller voll Gebäck zurück. Er zog beim Gehen das rechte Bein leicht hinter sich her, was die geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung noch verstärkte. Lächelnd hielt er Dean den Teller hin und sagte: „Die hat eine alte Freundin von mir gebacken. Die sind richtig gut."

Dankend nahm Dean einen Keks und probierte ihn auch sofort. Er schmeckte leicht bitter und gleichzeitig süß. Dean nuschelte mit vollem Mund: „Lecker!"

Mario lächelte – Dean kam es schon so vor, als könnte der Mann gar nicht ernst gucken -, nahm sich ebenfalls einen Keks und setzte sich schräg gegenüber von seinem Gast in den zweiten Sessel.

„Mandelkekse", erklärte er.

Dean nahm sich ein weiteres Plätzchen und fragte: „Was ist denn damals geschehen, dass die Leute hier so schlecht über Rynn und das Haus reden?"

Mario trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee - er konnte den Geschmack von Kaffee nicht ausstehen -, dann begann er zu erzählen: „Es war vor ziemlich genau zwanzig Jahren, da habe ich sie kennengelernt." Er lächelte verzückt und starrte für einen Moment versonnen ins Nichts. Dann sah er ruckartig zu Dean, der sich gerade den restlichen Keks in den Mund steckte und etwas unsicher lächelte.

„Sie wollte gerade den Wagen der alten Hallet wegfahren, hat ihn aber nicht an bekommen. Ich habe ihn dann später zum Bahnhof gebracht."

Dean fragte: „Wollte Rynn Jacobs den Wagen ihrer Vermieterin verschwinden lassen?" Mario nickte. „Wieso?"

„Tja, manchmal geschehen merkwürdige Unfälle. Aber es sind trotzdem nur Unfälle. Auch wenn das niemand glauben will. Ich habe ihr geglaubt." Wieder machte er eine Pause und ließ den Blick nachdenklich durchs Zimmer streifen.

„Was für ein Unfall war das?"

„Weißt du was, Dean? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich dir wirklich so viel erzählen soll. Wieso willst du das alles wissen?"

Dean versteifte sich unmerklich. Jetzt musste er zeigen, dass er von seinem Vater schon einiges gelernt hatte. „Mr. Miglioritti."

„Mario", wurde er sofort unterbrochen. Dean fuhr fort: „Mario. Ich möchte ein Buch schreiben. Es soll eine Geistergeschichte werden, aber mir fällt einfach nichts wirklich Gutes ein. Und als ich von dem alten Spukhaus gehört habe, da dachte ich mir, wenn ich vielleicht ein paar Hintergründe kenne, dann werde ich dadurch bestimmt inspiriert."

Wieder lächelte Mario dieses breite Grinsen. Dean fiel auf, dass es nur aufgesetzt war - die Augen des Mannes blieben absolut kalt. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Er verfluchte die Idee, allein hergekommen zu sein.

„Na gut. Wenn du alle Namen und Orte änderst, werde ich es dir erzählen. Du sollst deine Gruselgeschichte bekommen, junger Freund. Aber vorher koche ich mir einen frischen Tee. Möchtest du auch welchen?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber noch einen Kaffee."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Mario, nahm Deans Tasse und verschwand in der Küche.

Wenige Minuten später saßen die beiden wieder im Wohnzimmer und Mario erzählte weiter: „Rynn lebte allein in diesem Haus. Ihr Vater hatte Krebs, er hat sich umgebracht, als es für ihn zu schlimm wurde. Rynn erzählte mir damals, er hätte sich wohl ertränkt. Als ihr Vater verschwunden war, hat ihre Mutter öfter angerufen und nach ihm gefragt. Eines Tages stand sie einfach bei Rynn vor der Tür. Sie ist hysterisch geworden und wollte Rynn mit sich nehmen. Aber die wollte nicht zu ihrer Mutter, sie wollte allein bleiben."

„Mit dreizehn?", fragte Dean leise.

Mario nickte. „Sie war schon sehr erwachsen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, und sie hat das dann auch durchgezogen. Möchtest du noch?" Mario bot Dean wieder die Kekse an.

„Danke", sagte Dean, als er sich einen weiteren nahm. „Die sind wirklich gut."

„Ich weiß." Marios Stimme klang leicht verträumt. „Rynn hatte die damals auch, als ich das erste Mal bei ihr war."

„Was ist geschehen?"

Mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung sah Mario Dean an und meinte teilnahmslos: „Sie hat sie vergiftet."

Dean verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Plätzchen. „Vergiftet?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ihr Vater hatte ihr für solche Zwecke ein giftiges Pulver dagelassen."

„Sie hat ihre eigene Mutter einfach vergiftet?"

Nickend fuhr Mario fort: „Ja. Und dann hat sie sie in den Keller geschleift. Später habe ich ihr dann geholfen, sie zu beerdigen."

Das Blut in Deans Adern schien plötzlich zu kribbeln. Sie hatten es hier mit einem echten Mordfall zu tun. Einem, der nie aufgeklärt wurde. Aber wieso erzählte dieser Mario ihm alles? Er hatte sich doch mitschuldig gemacht. Oder verjährte so was? Er wusste es nicht. Aber so langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass die Situation brenzliger werden könnte, als es ihm lieb war.

„Und die Hallets?", hakte Dean trotz seiner Bedenken noch nach. Wenn er schon mal hier war, wollte er auch alles erfahren.

„Mrs. Hallet hatte wegen ihrer Einmachgläser unbedingt in den Keller gehen müssen. Als sie die Leiche entdeckte, ist sie voller Panik wieder die Leiter hoch und ist dabei aus Versehen gegen die Arretierung der Luke gestoßen. Sie hat sich gelöst und die Klappe ist ihr auf den Kopf geschlagen. Ich denke, sie war sofort tot. Die Augen waren ganz starr und weit aufgerissen."

Dean schauderte bei Marios Anblick. Er wirkte völlig entspannt, ja geradezu glücklich. Er musste verrückt sein. Da wusste Dean, dass er hier raus musste.

Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

„Okay. Danke, Mr. Miglioritti."

„Mario." Wieder dieses weltentrückte Lächeln.

„Mario. Ich denke, da wird mir eine tolle Geistergeschichte zu einfallen."

„Junger Freund, nicht so schnell. Ich bin noch gar nicht fertig." Mario beugte sich leicht vor, bereit, Dean in den Sessel zurück drücken zu können.

Dean beschloss, dass es besser war, noch zu warten. Er würde diesen Mario wohl überwinden können, aber er wusste nicht, ob der nicht irgendwelche Waffen bei sich trug, gegen die Dean nichts ausrichten könnte. So wie der Mann sich benahm, traute Dean ihm inzwischen alles zu.

„Frank hat nach seiner Mutter gesucht. Zwei Tage lang, und dann war er heimlich im Keller gewesen. Wir hatten die beiden Frauen schon vergraben, gleich neben dem Haus. Aber Frank hat einen abgebrochenen Nagel und eine Haarspange seiner Mutter gefunden."

Er machte ein Pause und musterte Dean aufmerksam. „Noch ein Plätzchen, Dean?"

„Nein. Nein, danke. Ich bin wirklich satt."

„Es sind Mandelplätzchen. Die gleichen, die Rynn auch Frank angeboten hat. Mandelgeschmack ist nämlich gut, um den leicht bitteren Geschmack des Giftes zu vertuschen. Jedenfalls mussten wir dann noch einmal ein Grab schaufeln. Und dieser Frank war ganz schön groß, sage ich dir."

Deans Blick wanderte zu den Keksen. Wie viele hatte er davon gegessen? Hatte dieser Irre sie vergiftet? Hatte er ihm alles erzählt, weil er als nächstes ihn vergraben wollte?

Dean sprang auf, er musste da raus. Weg von diesem Verrückten. Hastig lief er zur Zimmertür. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Mario rief: „Aber Junge! Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Ich habe mir das alles doch nur ausgedacht!" Er begann zu lachen. Es war das Gelächter eines Irren, das Dean verfolgte, als er aus dem Haus lief und auf die Straße stolperte.

**9**

Sam hatte den Boden noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hörte er einen kurzen Aufschrei von seinem Freund und gleich darauf ein gehässiges Gelächter, das er nur zu gut kannte. Er hatte es geahnt. Warum nur hatte er nicht auf seine Instinkte gehört? Warum hatte er nicht erst die komplette Scheune abgesucht? Aber er würde schon mit Big J und seinen Vasallen fertig werden. Hastig kletterte Sam die Sprossen der Leiter wieder hoch. Er hoffte nur, dass die Halbstarken Andy nicht wehtun würden.

Sam sah mehrere Füße, direkt neben dem Einstiegsloch. Er musste sich beeilen! Doch gerade, als er über den Rand der Luke schauen konnte, hörte er einen der Jungen brüllen: „Mach die Klappe zu, Darren!"

Sam versuchte noch den Kopf einzuziehen, sich zu ducken, doch er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Grell wie eine Stichflamme explodierte der Schmerz hinter seinen Lidern, pflanzte sich schlagartig in seinem Kopf fort und erlosch dann in absoluter Schwärze. Sam stürzte die Leiter herunter und schlug auf dem Boden auf, doch das spürte er nicht mehr.

Er hörte auch nicht, wie Big J sagte: „So ist das doch gleich viel besser. Einer nach dem anderen."

Andy zitterte wie eine Espe im Wind. Er hatte Angst vor dem Messer, dass Big J ihm an die Kehle hielt. Aber seine Angst um Sam war genauso groß. So extrem hatte er das noch nie gespürt, und ihm war klar, dass das Todesangst sein musste. Von Sam war nichts zu hören. Normalerweise müsste der doch versuchen, nach oben zu kommen. Aber da war nur Stille. Todesstille. Andy hörte kaum noch die Worte der Jungen, nur wie durch einen rauschenden Wind drangen sie zu ihm vor. Ihm wurde schlecht. Und er spürte, wie der Druck auf seiner Blase unerträglich wurde.

_Nein!_, befahlt er sich. _Du machst dir nicht in die Hose! Dann haben sie jahrelang einen Grund, dich auszulachen! _Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich zu beherrschen. Wenn man ihn später danach fragen würde, er könnte nicht sagen wie.

Aber er bekam kaum noch Luft. Um ihn herum hörte er die Stimmen wild durcheinander schreien, sie schienen chaotisch durch sein Gehirn zu wirbeln, ohne dass er ein Wort verstand. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf wurde stärker, und alles, was er sah, war ein grelles, nebeliges Wabern. Keine Farben mehr, nur noch viel zu helles Licht, das sich auf ihn stürzte. Und dann war es aus. Er spürte nichts mehr, hörte und sah nichts mehr.

„Verdammt, Big J! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", schrie Mike, einer der Jungen, und trat vor Schreck ein paar Schritte zurück.

Big J ließ den schlaffen Körper von Andy zu Boden gleiten und musterte ihn verwundert. „Nichts!", murmelte er. Doch er gewann seine Fassung schnell wieder, hockte sich neben Andy und tastete nach dessen Puls. „Er lebt noch. Ist nur bewusstlos. Und was macht unser Streber?" Er sah Darren, der noch immer neben der Holzklappe stand, fragend an.

Der öffnete die Bodenluke und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe hinein.

„Heilige Scheiße!", flüsterte er.

Sofort kamen die anderen Jungen herbei und sahen ebenfalls in das Loch. Am Fuß der Leiter lag Sam, absolut regungslos und sein Gesicht war voller Blut.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Mike.

„Keine Ahnung. Atmet er noch?"

Der Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe wanderte vom blutigen Gesicht des Winchesters zu seinem Brustkorb. Dort verharrte er eine Weile, und die Jungen starrten konzentriert nach unten.

„Ich sehe nichts", murmelte einer.

„Ich auch nicht."

Big J löste seinen Blick als erster. „Okay. Macht die Luke zu und verteilt was von dem Müll darauf. Es muss so aussehen, als wäre niemand hier gewesen."

„Und was ist mit Andy?"

„Den schaffen wir nach Haus. Wir sagen, wir haben ihn im Park gefunden, bewusstlos."

„Aber der wird uns verraten."

Big J grinste sein fiesestes Grinsen. „Der wird schön die Klappe halten. Schließlich trifft er uns jeden Tag in der Schule. Und wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist, wird er schweigen wie ein Grab."

„Aber das ist Mord ..."

„Das war ein Unfall, klar!", sagte Big J laut.

„Dann sollten wir es auch so sagen."

„Verdammt, Darren! Meinst du, die glauben uns das? Und wenn wir was sagen, dann wird auch Andy reden. Was meinst du wohl, wo wir dann alle enden? Häh? Bestimmt nicht in der Villa Sonnenschein!"

Einer der Jungen kicherte und murmelte: „Da wollte ich auch gar nicht hin!"

„Verdammt, halt die Klappe, Owe! Das ist jetzt ausnahmsweise mal Ernst!"

Owe sah betreten auf den Boden und schwieg.

Big J fuhr fort: „Wir drohen Andy einfach. Der hat doch genug Schiss vor uns!"

Leise stöhnend kam Andy zu sich. Sofort richteten sich alle Augenpaare auf ihn. Big J trat vor und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Das Messer hielt er noch immer in der Hand und er ließ es langsam vor Andys Gesicht hin und her wandern. Die Augen des ängstlichen Jungens folgten gebannt der blanken Klinge.

„Hör zu, du kleiner Wichser!", sagte Big J drohend. „Dein Freund hat leider ins Gras gebissen. War ein dummer Unfall. Wenn du nicht bei ihm oder in irgendeinem anderen Loch landen willst, dann tust du jetzt genau das, was ich dir sage. Kapiert?"

Andy nickte, ohne den Blick von dem Messer zu lassen. Er begann wieder zu zittern, konnte kaum klar denken, denn sein Kopf tat ihm weh und war wie eine riesige Luftblase voller Nichts, ohne den geringsten Platz, nicht mal für einen einzigen klitzekleinen Gedanken.

„Wir bringen dich jetzt heim, du warst im Park, wir haben dich da bewusstlos gefunden. Hattest Kreislaufprobleme oder so. Jedenfalls haben wir dir geholfen. Und wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann vergisst du, dass du heute hier warst. Und das Möchtegern-Großmaul da unten vergisst du auch. Klaro?"

Andy nickte wieder. Big J fuhr zufrieden grinsend fort: „Und wenn wir auch nur das Geringste mitbekommen, dass du doch gequatscht hast, dann werden wir dir einen Denkzettel verpassen, der sich gewaschen hat."

Das Messer zeigte jetzt mit der Spitze genau auf Andys rechtes Auge. Er traute sich kaum zu nicken, aus Angst, er würde die Klinge dann berühren.

„Geht doch!" Big J lachte sein grässliches Lachen, das Andy so sehr hasste. „Also los, Jungs!"

Sie packten Andy an beiden Armen und zogen ihn mit sich mit. Raus aus der Scheune und weg von Sam. Seinen Freund. Den sie ermordet hatten.

Andy fühlte sich wie in Watte verpackt. Noch immer war alles um ihn herum unwirklich, wirkte abstrakt und verzerrt. Er wünschte sich nur noch, er wäre daheim. Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden, wollte allein sein und einfach wissen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Aber jetzt war gar nichts mehr in Ordnung. Würde nie wieder in Ordnung kommen.

Sam war tot. Und Andy wusste, was geschehen war. Doch er durfte nichts sagen. Aber er musste es doch sagen. Oder?

Andys Zittern wurde schlimmer.

Nein, er musste nachdenken. Er würde eine Lösung finden. Sam hätte sich nicht so einschüchtern lassen. Aber Sam war auch cool. Und er war mutig und … er hatte einen großen Bruder. Dean. Ja, Dean würde wissen, was zu tun wäre. Er würde ihm alles erzählen und dann …

… Big J und die anderen würden ihm wehtun. So wie sie den Hundebabys wehgetan hatten. Andy schloss die Augen. Wenn er daheim wäre, würde er sich ins Bett legen und über alles nachdenken. Ganz in Ruhe.

**10**

Er war schon durch die halbe Stadt gerannt, ohne auf die ihm verwundert folgenden Blicke der anderen Menschen zu achten. Er wollte nur so schnell er konnte in ihr Motel. Und so weit wie möglich weg von diesem irren Mario.

Als Dean langsamer wurde und sich das erste Mal wieder bewusst umsah, erkannte er den kleinen Stadtpark um sich herum. Auf einer Bank saß eine alte Dame und fütterte die Tauben, und weiter hinten schob eine Mutter einen Zwillingskinderwagen vor sich her. Ein leichter Wind wehte und trocknete den Schweiß auf Deans Haut. Doch auch wenn alles um ihn herum normal, ja geradezu friedlich aussah, er fühlte sich absolut nicht so. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihm war übel.

Kam das vom Gift? Was hatte dieser Kerl hinter ihm hergerufen? Er hätte sich das alles nur ausgedacht? War der wirklich so verrückt, seinen Besuchern eine Vergiftungsstory zu erzählen und ihnen dabei Mandelkekse anzubieten, wie sie auch in seiner Geschichte vorkamen? Oder war etwa alles wahr und er hatte Dean jetzt vergiftet?

Die Fragen kreisten wirr in Deans Kopf herum. Er blieb stehen und schloss die Augen, atmete einen Moment lang tief ein und aus, doch die Übelkeit wollte nicht verschwinden. Hinter seinen Schläfen hämmerte es wild. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, verfiel diesmal jedoch nur in ein zügiges Gehen. Er schmeckte noch immer dieses Bittermandelaroma, hatte sogar das Gefühl, es riechen zu können. Welches Gift roch nach Mandel? Blausäure, erinnerte sich Dean.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er. Ob er seinen Vater anrufen sollte? Aber was sollte der schon machen können. Nein, er musste sich vergewissern, ob er überhaupt vergiftet worden war, und dann ins Krankenhaus gehen. Außerdem, so schlimm konnte die Vergiftung ja nicht sein, da er noch immer lebte, redete Dean sich ein.

Allerdings war ihm hundeelend. Vielleicht handelte es sich um eine so geringe Dosis, dass die tödliche Wirkung erst später einsetzte, und dann vielleicht nicht mehr mit diesen Keksen in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte …

Dean wusste es nicht. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so klein und hilflos und wünschte sich, sein Vater wäre da und könnte ihm sagen, was zu tun sei.

Als er das Motel erreichte, waren die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen noch immer nicht besser geworden. Dean warf seine Jacke auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder.

Nach einer Weile sah er zur Uhr. Bestimmt würde Sam bald heimkommen. Aber bis dahin wollte er wissen, was mit ihm los war. Er würde ins Krankenhaus gehen und sich untersuchen lassen, beschloss er.

Langsam richtete Dean sich auf und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm richtig schlecht. In seinem Magen krampfte sich alles zusammen. So schnell er konnte lief er ins Badezimmer und fiel vor der Toilette auf die Knie. Um ihn herum schienen die Wände auf seltsame Weise auf ihn zuzukommen, dann drängten sie wieder auseinander. Sie blähten sich auf, wie ein Luftballon, nur nicht so gleichmäßig sondern in verrückten schlierenartigen Bewegungen.

Dean schloss die Augen, versuchte die Übelkeit durch tiefe Atemzüge zu verringern, aber dann drängte sich alles in ihm nach oben, er erbrach die braun-klumpige Masse der halb zersetzten Kekse und des Kaffees.

Nachdem trotz mehrmaligen Würgen nichts mehr herauskam, setzte sich Dean an die Wand neben der Toilette und lehnte sich zurück. Ein bitterer Geruch hing in der Luft. Und obwohl es in seinem Kopf jetzt noch mehr hämmerte, fühlte Dean sich erleichtert. Der Druck im Magen, und mit ihm die Übelkeit, hatte nachgelassen, aber Dean wusste, dass das Gift schon längst in seinem Blut sein konnte.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. Nur zwei Menschen kamen als Anrufer in Frage: Sein Vater oder dessen Freund Bobby, sonst kannte niemand seine Telefonnummer.

Oder Sammy, schoss es Dean durch den Kopf. Er rappelte sich hoch und ging dann langsam zurück ins Motelzimmer, holte aus seiner Jackentasche das inzwischen wieder verstummte Telefon und sah nach, wer ihn zu erreichen versucht hatte. Es war Bobby gewesen. Dean seufzte leise, ging noch einmal ins Bad, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und den Mund auszuspülen, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und rief Bobby zurück.

„Hey, Dean. Danke, dass du zurückrufst", hörte er gleich darauf die brummige Stimme ihres alten Familienfreundes.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Dean.

„Ich wollte nur mal hören, ob bei euch alles klar ist. Euer Vater hat mich heute früh angerufen und erzählt, dass er gerade eine Hexe jagt." Dass John auch gesagte hatte, dass er es wohl nicht schaffen würde, am Freitag wieder bei seinen Söhnen zu sein, verschwieg Bobby lieber.

„Ich hasse Hexen!", sagte Dean und wiederholte damit die Worte, die er schon so oft von seinem Vater gehört hatte.

„Du klingst nicht gerade fit. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Innerlich fluchte Dean. Bobby kannte ihn besser, als es ihm manchmal lieb war. Aber eigentlich mochte er Bobby. Sehr sogar. Sie waren schon häufiger bei ihm gewesen, und es war jedes Mal wie ein kleiner Urlaub. Bobby hatte sich Zeit für sie genommen, viel mehr, als ihr Vater es jemals getan hatte.

„Dean?", fragte Bobby und unterbrach dessen Gedanken.

Dean räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Alles okay. Wir haben hier nur so einen merkwürdigen Fall gefunden. Da recherchieren Sam und ich ein bisschen. Ein angebliches Geisterhaus, und das Mädchen, das da mal gewohnt hat, soll einige Menschen umgebracht haben. Das erzählt man hier zumindest."

„Lasst die Finger davon, Junge. So was kann ganz schnell bitterer Ernst werden."

Wenn es das nicht schon ist, dachte Dean, aber er sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, Bobby."

„Okay. Grüß Sam von mir und wenn ihr wieder in der Nähe seid, könnt ihr beide gerne wieder 'ne Zeitlang bei mir bleiben. Wenn ihr wollt."

„Klar wollen wir", sagte Dean.

„Also gut. Bis dann, Dean. Und passt auf euch auf."

„Machen wir, Bobby. Bis dann." Dean legte auf und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile dachte er darüber nach, ob er Bobby mehr hätte erzählen sollen. Aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es so genau richtig wäre. Warum Alarm schlagen, wenn gar nichts passiert war? Er würde sich nur lächerlich machen. Außerdem ging es ihm schon viel besser. Dean beschloss, sich noch einen Moment lang auszuruhen, bevor er nachsah, ob dieser kleine Ort überhaupt ein Krankenhaus hatte.

**11**

Nachdenklich betrachtete Bobby Singer noch eine Weile das Telefon in seiner Hand. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aber er konnte seine Ahnung nicht richtig zu greifen bekommen, war sie doch viel zu diffus dafür. Dean hatte so geklungen, als hätte er ihm nicht alles erzählt. Waren die Jungs vielleicht sogar schon richtig an dem Fall dran?

Dann endlich legte Bobby das Telefon wieder auf den Tisch und warf einen Blick nach oben, wobei er tief durchatmete. Hoffentlich hatten die Jungs da nicht in ein Wespennest gestochen. Ob er einfach rüber fahren sollte? Er wäre die ganze Nacht unterwegs, aber dann hätte er schon Morgen früh wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass es den beiden gut ginge.

Oder ob er John anrufen sollte? Doch er entschied sich schon dagegen, bevor er den Gedanken noch zu Ende gedacht hatte. Es würde den Jungs nur Ärger bringen. Oder ihm, wenn er John wegen nichts alarmierte.

Bobby setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Grübelnd betrachtete er die Bücher, die überall herumlagen. Er würde sich einfach schlau machen, was es mit diesem Mädchen und den Morden auf sich hatte. Wenn er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, würde er Dean anrufen und mit ihm über diesen Fall sprechen. Bestimmt würde er dabei herausbekommen, ob die Jungs in Schwierigkeiten waren oder nicht. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Telefon, um ein paar Gespräche zu führen, bei denen er hoffentlich einiges über Crescent Rock in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, blendeten ihre Strahlen den Jäger, der über seine Bücher gebeugt am Tisch saß, und störten ihn bei der Arbeit. Völlig in Gedanken drehte Bobby die Jalousien so, dass kein direktes Licht mehr in seine Küche fiel. Den orangeroten Sonnenuntergang, der einige Minuten später die Schrottautos auf seinem Gelände schimmern ließ, als würden sie aus wertvollen Edelmetallen bestehen, registrierte er nicht.

**12**

Fast 700 Meilen östlich von Bobbys Schrottplatz erwachte Dean, als die niedrigstehende Sonne das Motelzimmer in ein leuchtendes Orange tauchte. Blinzelnd sah er auf seine Uhr. Er hatte etwas über eine Stunde geschlafen und fühlte sich wieder ziemlich gut. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich auf ein leichtes Pochen reduziert.

Erleichtert setzte Dean sich auf, er war also doch nicht vergiftet worden. Allerdings hielt diese Beruhigung nicht lange an, denn er erkannte sofort, dass Sam noch nicht heimgekommen war. Hatte sein Bruder nicht gesagt, dass er nicht so lange wegbleiben würde? Dean kontrollierte sein Handy: kein Anruf in Abwesenheit. Innerlich fluchend beschloss er, hinter Sam her zu telefonieren. Doch als er bei Andy anrufen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass er dessen Telefonnummer gar nicht hatte. Schnell zog sich Dean seine Jacke über und ging dann zur Motel-Rezeption, wo er sich ein Telefonbuch geben ließ.

Nachdem er die Nummer herausgesucht hatte, rief er sofort bei Andy daheim an, doch es ging niemand ans Telefon.

Dean warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr, es war 18:11. Sam hätte längst zurück sein müssen, und dass sich bei Andy keiner meldete war auch sehr merkwürdig. Plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses drückende Bauchgefühl, das er immer bekam, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung schien. Sofort rief er noch einmal bei Andy an. Das Klingelzeichen ertönte.

Unbewusst starrte Dean in den Sonnenuntergang, der alles in ein sanftes, goldenes Licht tauchte; selbst die alte, zertretene Bierdose direkt neben dem Getränkeautomaten, sah wie vergoldet aus.

Es klingelte das zweite Mal.

Dean versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sagte sich, dass Sam noch bei Andy wäre, und dass es ihm gut gehen würde. Aber warum, zum Teufel noch mal, konnte Sam nicht Bescheid sagen? Sie hatten doch gestern erst darüber gesprochen.

Das dritte Klingelsignal ertönte.

Vielleicht hatten Andy und Sam beim Spielen die Zeit völlig vergessen. Oder beim Lernen, dachte Dean leicht amüsiert. Doch das Gefühl dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil an, denn er wusste es besser. Selbst sein tiefes Durchatmen konnte den Druck in seiner Magengegend nicht lindern.

Als Dean direkt in die Sonne sah, begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Er schloss die Lider und fragte sich, was für eine unvorstellbare Kraft die Sonne haben musste, dass sie selbst nach Millionen von Kilometern durch das All noch so eine Wirkung auf die Erde haben konnte.

Das vierte Klingeln.

Dean spürte, wie sich eine Träne unter seinem zusammengekniffenen Augenlid hervordrängte.

_Die Sonne ist Schuld! _

Doch so langsam veränderte sich Deans Ahnung zu handfester Besorgnis. Und er spürte, wie die Angst um seinen Bruder in ihm größer wurde.

Der fünfte Klingelton …

wurde mittendrin unterbrochen, als sich Andys Mutter meldete.

Dean war so überrascht, dass er im ersten Moment nur seinen Namen stammeln konnte. Doch dann fasste er sich und fragte nach Sam. Für einen Moment lauschte er in den Hörer, sein Gesicht wurde zu einer versteinerten Maske. Einer Maske mit starrem Blick und fest zusammengepressten Lippen. Nachdem er sich bedankt und verabschiedet hatte, ließ er seine Hand mit dem Handy darin langsam sinken. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Sonne, dann auf die Bierdose, die noch immer ihre wertvolle Verkleidung trug. Wie mechanisch ging Dean weiter zu ihrem Zimmer. Als er auf der Höhe der Blechdose war, trat er sie mit ganzer Kraft und kickte sie in einem hohen Bogen über den Parkplatz. Sie landete knapp vor einem weinroten Camaro und rutschte leise scheppernd bis unter den Wagen.

Dean fluchte leise und verschwand dann in ihrem Motelzimmer.

Andy war daheim bei seinen Eltern, aber Sam war den ganzen Nachmittag über nicht dagewesen. Andy hatte bei einem Klassenkameraden Hausaufgaben gemacht und war anschließend nach Hause gekommen. Von Sam hatte er nichts erzählt und außer auf dem Schulhof, hatte er ihn angeblich auch nicht mehr gesehen.

Dean wusste, dass da etwas faul war. Mehr als das sogar. Sam nahm sich in letzter Zeit zwar mehr Freiheiten, als es Dean lieb war, aber er würde ihn nicht dermaßen anlügen. Außerdem hatte Dean seinen Bruder und Andy auf dem Schulhof beobachtet. Andy hatte total geheimnisvoll gewirkt. Für Dean sah das Ganze nach einer Verschwörung aus. Aber was hatten die beiden vorgehabt? Und warum log Andy seine Mutter an? Wo waren sie gewesen, und wo war Sam jetzt?

Dean saß grübelnd auf dem Stuhl, der direkt neben dem Fenster stand, und sah nach draußen. Er musste mit Andy sprechen, der war der einzige Anhaltspunkt. Vielleicht war Sam zu diesem Hallet-Haus gegangen und hatte dort mit seinem Freund nach Geistern gesucht? Manchmal verstand Dean nicht, was im Kopf seines kleinen Bruders so vor sich ging. Einerseits wirkte er absolut vernünftig, und im nächsten Moment tat er etwas völlig Idiotisches. Dean würde ihm zutrauen, dass er allein in dieses Haus gegangen war, nur um zu beweisen, dass er kein Kind mehr war.

_Okay_, sagte sich Dean, _eins nach dem anderen! Erst mal mit Andy sprechen, dann kommt das Geisterhaus dran._

**13**

Der Himmel färbte sich blutrot, als die Sonne unterging - zumindest kam es Andy so vor. Er saß in seinem Zimmer unter dem Dach am Fenster und starrte hinaus. In Gedanken sah er Sam blutüberströmt in dem Kellerloch liegen. Das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Fratze verzerrt, die Haut käsebleich und an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Die ersten Käfer krabbelten die Wangen hoch, inspizierten Sams halboffen stehenden Mund und verschwanden darin.

Bei dieser Vorstellung bekam Andy eine Gänsehaut. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte sich schweigend zur Vernunft. Wie hatte er Sam dort nur allein lassen können? Selbst wenn sein Freund tot war, er musste den Erwachsenen Bescheid sagen. Egal, was Big J und die Anderen mit ihm machen würden. Sie durften damit nicht durchkommen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Andy, wie die Gänsehaut zu einem Zittern wurde. Fassungslos hob er seinen Arm vors Gesicht und starrte ihn an. Seine Finger zitterten unkontrolliert, obwohl er sich bemühte, es zu verhindern.

Er dachte an den Ausdruck in Big Js Augen, ein Ausdruck, der keine Zweifel daran ließ, dass der es ernst gemeint hatte. Ja, Big Jonathan würde ihn leiden lassen, und er, Andy, konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er auch nur ein Wort sagen würde, wäre er für immer das Opfer. Andy hatte Angst vor diesem verrückten Jungen. Große Angst sogar.

Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont, dunkle Wolken schoben sich zusätzlich zu der anbrechenden Dunkelheit über den Himmel. Sie waren schwarz. Bedrohlich schwarz. Andy starrte sie an und meinte Big Js Gesicht in ihnen zu erkennen.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dieser Irre für das, was er Sam angetan hatte, bestraft werden würde. Aber Andy wusste nur zu gut, dass sie Sams Mörder nicht wegsperren würden. Dafür war er noch zu jung. Er würde weiterhin frei sein. Herumlaufen dürfen und kleineren Jungen wie Andy etwas antun können.

Da sah er abermals Sams Gesicht vor sich. Blutig, überall die krabbelnden Käfer, und Maden krochen aus seinen Nasenlöchern. Andy schloss die Augen, doch er konnte das grausige Bild nicht loswerden. Urplötzlich schlug Sam die Augen auf, sie leuchteten wie Phosphor in der Dunkelheit und starrten Andy vorwurfsvoll an. Andy zuckte zusammen, schrie erstickt auf und murmelte: „Nein."

Da packte ihn jemand an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. Andy stieß einen Schrei aus und riss die Augen auf.

„Andy! Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte ihn seine Mutter und musterte ihn besorgt.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber was, wenn der wahr werden würde? Was, wenn Sam gar nicht tot wäre?

**14**

Sein Schädel schien zerplatzen zu wollen. Sam war übel und er konnte nichts sehen! Fahrig strich er sich über den Kopf und sog zischend die Luft ein, als er die Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe berührte. Vorsichtig tastete er sie ab. Sie blutete nicht mehr, also war die Verletzung wohl nicht all zu schlimm.

Sam fiel wieder ein, dass er in dem Kellerloch in der Scheune war, und dass Big J und seine Bande dagewesen waren und Andy und ihn … Was hatten sie mit Andy gemacht?

„Andy?", fragte Sam in die Dunkelheit. Seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf, drehte den Kopf und versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen. Aber da war nur absolute Schwärze, er konnte nicht einmal sagen, in welcher Richtung der Aufstieg war.

Noch einmal fragte Sam nach seinem Freund: „Andy?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Nur ein leises Hecheln war plötzlich zu hören. Sam drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Ihm war klar, dass das die Hunde sein mussten, die sie eigentlich zu retten versucht hatten. Aber es hörte sich nach nur einem Tier an.

„Hey, kleiner Freund", sagte Sam. „Geht's dir gut?"

Das Hecheln verstummte für einen Augenblick, dann setzte es wieder ein.

Vorsichtig um sich tastend krabbelte Sam auf allen Vieren los. Er wollte die Leiter finden und dann würde er mit dem Hund zusammen dieses Erdloch verlassen. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Andy. Er hoffte inständig, dass dieses Großmaul seinem Freund nichts angetan hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Sam die Leiter ertastet. Er zog sich daran hoch und machte sich sofort an den Aufstieg. Seinen linken Arm streckte er nach oben, um die Falltür rechtzeitig zu bemerken. Schließlich wollte er sich seinen ohnehin schon schmerzenden Kopf nicht noch einmal anschlagen. Nach drei Sprossen spürte er über sich das Holz der Klappe. Er stieg noch eine Stufe höher und versuchte dann die Luke zu öffnen. Doch sie bewegte sich höchstens ein oder zwei Millimeter. Sam stieg noch höher, stemmte sich mit der Schulter dagegen und versuchte nun mit ganzer Kraft, die Tür zu öffnen. Er meinte auch zu spüren, dass sie sich ein wenig anheben ließ, aber mehr auch nicht. Etwas Schweres musste darauf stehen, so dass er sie nicht aufstoßen konnte. Nach einem weiteren Versuch gab Sam auf und stieg vorsichtig wieder nach unten. Resigniert ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Leiter und sagte: „Mann, Dean wird sauer sein."

Das Gehechel des Hundes erklang wieder, dann ein leises Winseln.

„Hey", meinte Sam, „hat dieser Idiot dir etwa auch wehgetan?"

Auf Händen und Knien krabbelte Sam in die Richtung, aus der er das Hundewinseln gehört hatte. Immer wieder tastete er den Erdboden unter seinen Händen ab, aber außer ein paar Steinen lag dort nichts. Da begann der Hund ganz plötzlich zu knurren. Es klang laut und bedrohlich in der Stille des Erdlochs. Sam verharrte und überlegte. Wenn der Hund verletzt war, würde er sich durch ihn vielleicht bedroht fühlen. Vielleicht hatte er auch sein Baby dabei und versuchte nur es zu beschützen. Sam beschloss, sich lieber zurückzuziehen und den Hund in Ruhe zu lassen. Er musste zusehen, dass er aus seinem Gefängnis herauskam, vorher konnte er dem Tier sowieso nicht helfen. Also kroch Sam zurück zum Fuß der Leiter, setzte sich dort hin und dachte nach.

Er saß ganz schön in der Patsche. Wie sollte Dean ihn hier finden? Sicher war der schon wieder halb verrückt vor Sorge um ihn. Und bestimmt würde Dean schon nach ihm suchen. Warum nur hatte er seinem Bruder nichts von ihrem Ausflug erzählt? Aber Sam wusste die Antwort nur zu gut. Und er wusste auch, wie unvernünftig es gewesen war. Doch die Tatsache, dass er mal etwas ohne das Wissen seines großen Bruders tat, war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Außerdem hatte es absolut harmlos geklungen, also wieso hätte er bei Andys Vorschlag damit rechnen sollen, dass ihnen Big J auflauerte und ihn hier auch noch einsperrte?

Andy! Verdammt, was war mit Andy los? Der hätte Dean doch bestimmt Bescheid gesagt. Oder? Sam wusste es nicht genau, dazu kannte er Andy nun doch zu wenig. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge große Angst vor Big J hatte, und wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt noch größere. Sam schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er konnte seine Atemgeräusche deutlich hören, da das Hecheln des Hundes sofort verstummt war, sobald Sam die Luft laut ausgestoßen hatte.

Nach einer Weile beschloss er, dass es nichts bringen würde, untätig herum zu sitzen. Er überlegte sich, dass er nach etwas Langem suchen müsste, etwas, das er unter die Kante der Lukentür schieben konnte, um sie dann hoch zu hebeln.

Erneut begann Sam durch sein Gefängnis zu krabbeln, doch dieses Mal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er wollte dem Hund nicht zu nahe kommen, wollte nicht, dass der sich noch bedrohter fühlen und ihn dann womöglich noch anfallen würde. Trotzdem wollte Sam alles absuchen, vielleicht kam ihm ja irgendwas in die Finger, das ihm zur Freiheit verhelfen konnte.

Während er sich zentimeterweise vorwärts tastete, gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Was, wenn sie Andy auch niedergeschlagen und in das Loch geworfen hatten? Was wenn Andy hier irgendwo herumlag. Tot. Kalt und steif. Wann setzte die Leichenstarre ein? Zunächst einmal wurde ein Toter steif, überlegte Sam, dann noch einmal beweglich, bevor er dann endgültig erstarrte. In welchem Stadium würde Andy sich befinden? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Die Fragen überschlugen sich auf einmal in Sams Kopf, ihre grausame Vorstellung schärfte seine Sinne um ein Vielfaches, und als er plötzlich etwas Stoffartiges unter seinen Fingern spürte, schrie er erschrocken auf und zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. Er erstarrte. Was lag da vor ihm im undurchdringlichen Dunkel? Was würden seine Finger spüren, wenn sie weiter tasteten? Was würde sein Gehirn ihm daraus vermitteln? Sam spürte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was da vor ihm lag. Am liebsten wäre er fluchtartig zurück gekrochen. Aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe, so gut er es vermochte, denn er wusste genau, dass die Ungewissheit noch gruseliger sein würde als die Erkenntnis, dass da vielleicht ein menschlicher Körper liegen könnte.

Vielleicht sogar der seines Freundes.

**15**

Von der Straße aus konnte Dean genau in die Küche blicken. Das Licht brannte und er erkannte, dass Andy und seine Eltern gerade zu Abend aßen. Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sein Vorhaben durchzuziehen. Seine Angst um Sam war um ein Vielfaches größer als jegliche Benimmregeln, die er gelernt hatte. Er klingelte zweimal und wartete. Kurz darauf öffnete ihm ein hagerer, großer Mann, den er auf Mitte Vierzig schätzte, und starrte ihn, noch kauend, mit fragendem Blick an.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Dean, der Bruder von Sam. Ich muss dringend mit Andy sprechen. Es dauert auch nicht lang."

„Wir essen gerade", antwortete Andys Vater unwirsch.

Dean beschloss, es jetzt doch auf die höfliche Tour zu versuchen. „Sir, es ist wirklich wichtig. Mein Bruder hätte längst daheim sein müssen, aber ..."

Aus der Küche erklang die Stimme von Andys Mutter: „Ich habe dir doch schon am Telefon gesagt, dass Andy heute nicht mit deinem Bruder zusammen war. Wer weiß, wo der sich rumtreibt!"

Dean zwang sich zur Ruhe und erwiderte nichts auf den Kommentar der Frau. Stattdessen rief er laut: „Andy! Bitte, ich muss wissen, wo ihr ward."

Doch der Junge erschien nicht in der Küchentür, und sein Vater versperrte Dean den Zutritt zum Haus.

„Hören Sie, Sir. Ich muss auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen, und Andy und er wollten nach der Schule hier her kommen. Das hat Sam mir gesagt."

„Dann hat dein Bruder gelogen. Hier war er jedenfalls nicht", erklärte Andys Mutter, die inzwischen neben ihren Mann getreten war..

Dean musterte sie intensiv und meinte zu erkennen, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Trotzdem wollte er das aus Andys Mund hören und ihm dabei vor allem in die Augen schauen können, doch der ließ sich nicht blicken, was alles andere als unschuldig wirkte.

„Nichts für ungut, Ma'am, aber ich würde das gerne von Andy selber hören."

Mit barscher Stimme forderte Andys Vater: „Andy, komm mal her. Klär das jetzt! Ich will endlich weiter essen. Bestimmt ist schon alles kalt." Er ging mit großen Schritten in die Küche und schob kurz darauf seinen Sohn auf den Flur und in Richtung Eingangstür.

Andy stand wie festgewachsen da und starrte auf den Fußboden. Er hatte Angst, Dean in die Augen zu sehen. Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er doch bloß so mutig wie Sam wäre. Aber das war er nicht. Er sah in Gedanken wieder Big Js böse Fratze vor sich, als der ihm damit gedroht hatte, dass sie sich ja tagtäglich begegnen würden.

„Andy", sagte Dean, „bitte sieh mich an. Ich muss wissen, wo ihr ward? Ist etwas mit Sam geschehen?"

Nur ganz kurz hob Andy den Kopf und sah Dean für einen Moment an, dann senkte er den Blick sofort wieder. Er murmelte: „Sam und ich waren verabredet, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Ich bin dann zu Robert gegangen und wir haben gemeinsam die Hausaufgaben gemacht. Danach haben wir noch gespielt und dann bin ich heimgegangen."

Sein Stimme klang wie mechanisch. Dean wusste, dass Andy nicht die Wahrheit sagte, und er spürte, dass der Junge große Angst hatte.

„So, jetzt hat er es dir selber gesagt. Und jetzt verschwinde und such deinen Bruder woanders!" Andys Vater wollte die Tür schließen, doch Dean blockierte sie mit dem Fuß.

„Einen Moment noch, Mr. Morrison." Er beugte sich zu Andy vor und sagte mit eindringlicher Stimme: „Andy, bitte sag mir, wo du mit Sam warst."

Andy rührte sich nicht.

„Hat es mit Big J zu tun?", fragte Dean einer Eingebung folgend, dass die beiden Ärger bekommen hatten und dieser Unruhestifter Andy vielleicht gedroht hatte. Und tatsächlich meinte Dean ein leichtes Zusammenzucken bei dem Jungen vor sich zu erkennen. Doch gleich darauf schüttelte Andy den Kopf. Ein wenig zu stark, dachte Dean bei sich.

„Andy, ist Sam etwas geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Sam ist."

„Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Andy begann leise zu schluchzen. „Ich war bei Robert. Ich habe Sam nicht mehr gesehen."

„Schluss jetzt!", befahl Andys Vater energisch. Er schob Deans Fuß mit seinem nach draußen und sah den jungen Mann vor sich ernst an. „Du hast uns den Abend genug verdorben. Und hör auf, meinen Sohn zu bedrängen, sonst werde ich dir mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Verschwinde jetzt lieber!"

Dean ließ sich nach draußen schieben, musterte dabei aber pausenlos Andy. Kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss, hob der Junge den Kopf und sah Dean an. Seine Augen waren nass vor Tränen, die er zurückzuhalten versuchte, und sie drückten eine Angst aus, wie Dean sie nur selten bei einem Kind gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch noch nicht oft mit ängstlichen Kindern zu tun gehabt.

Die Tür schloss sich und ließ einen ratlosen Dean zurück. Im Haus hörte er noch leise die schimpfende Stimme von Andys Vater. Er wandte sich ab und ging mit schleppenden Schritten zurück in Richtung Motel.

Andy verschwieg ihm etwas, da war er sich ganz sicher. Aber er kam nicht an ihn ran. Also könnte er sich Big J vornehmen. Allerdings würde er da heute Abend auch nicht viel mehr erreichen. Es blieb ihm also nichts weiter übrig, als nach Sam zu suchen. Aber wo sollte er beginnen?

**16**

Das Essen schmeckte Andy nicht mehr. Er bekam keinen weiteren Bissen herunter, doch seinen Eltern fiel das nicht auf. Sie beachteten ihn gar nicht - die neuen Nachbarn von Gegenüber, die nun schon seit drei Tagen dort wohnten und sich noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatten, waren viel wichtiger. Andy fragte leise, ob er aufstehen dürfte. Seine Mutter erkundigte sich nur, ob er schon satt sei, und als er das bejahte, erlaubte sie ihm, in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Andy fühlte sich schlecht und spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals größer werden. Schnell hastete er die Treppen hinauf und lief in sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett warf und zu weinen begann. In einem Kissen erstickte er sein Schluchzen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall jetzt noch seinen Eltern Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.

Er hatte Sams Bruder angelogen, hatte Sam nicht geholfen. Und das alles nur, weil er so eine Scheißangst vor Big J und dessen Kumpels hatte.

Er dachte wieder an Sam und dann an dessen Bruder, der sich immer Sorgen um ihn machte. Sam hatte ihm davon erzählt, und Andy hatte es ihm nicht wirklich nachfühlen können, denn er hatte keine Geschwister. Dabei hatte er sich schon so oft gewünscht, einen großen Bruder zu haben. Einen, der auf ihn aufpasst. Dann müsste er auch viel weniger Angst vor den Anderen haben. Dann müsste er sich nicht immer verkriechen, um allem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kein Feigling mehr sein.

Feigling, hallte es in Andys Kopf wider. Feigling! Feigling!

Sam hatte gesagt, er wäre kein Feigling. Sam hatte sogar gesagt, er wäre mutig gewesen, als er dem Lehrer Bescheid gesagt hatte. Und jetzt?

Was konnte Big J ihm denn schon antun? Er konnte ihn ja wohl schlecht umbringen.

Oder?

Andy hörte auf zu weinen und setzte sich auf. Sie hatten die Welpen umgebracht. Und wahrscheinlich sogar Sam. Sie würden auch ihn umbringen. Nachdem sie ihn gequält hätten, würden sie ihn bestimmt ganz langsam sterben lassen. Und niemand würde ihm dann mehr helfen können.

Energisch wischte sich Andy mit dem Ärmel seines Pullis das Gesicht trocken. Dann wäre er lieber ein Feigling, aber am Leben.

**17**

Schon wieder überschlugen sich die Gedanken in Sams Kopf, doch keiner formte sich zu einem vollständigen, sinnvollen Satz aus. Es waren nur Fragmente. Allerdings schien jedes Fragment mit einem deutlichen Bild verbunden zu sein, grausigen Bildern, die Sam beinahe das Atmen vergessen ließen. Doch er schaffte es, sich zusammenzureißen. So streckte er langsam seine Hand wieder nach vorn. Er spürte deutlich, wie sehr sie zitterte, aber er überwand seine schlimmen Befürchtungen und hielt nicht mehr inne.

Da spürte er den Stoff wieder unter seinen Fingern. Erst jetzt wurde Sam bewusst, dass er sich wollig und etwas rau anfühlte. Also ganz anders als die Kleidungsstücke, die Andy oder andere Jungs in ihrem Alter trugen. Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Sam aus und tastete nun etwas forscher den Stoff entlang. Keine nur noch mit Haut überzogenen Knochen und auch keine aufgedunsenen Körperteile verbargen sich darunter. Es schien sich einfach nur um eine weggeworfene Decke zu handeln.

So erleichtert wie in dem Moment hatte sich Sam schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter voran und als er auf eine Wand stieß, setzte er sich mit dem Rücken an sie gelehnt hin. Er schlang seine Arme um die angezogenen Beine und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie die Anspannung nachließ und einer enormen Resignation Platz machte. Er fühlte sich so klein. Viel kleiner als ein Dreizehnjähriger und viel kleiner, als er sich selber gerne sah. Er wünschte sich nur noch seinen Bruder oder seinen Dad. Wünschte sich, dass jemand kommen und ihn aus diesem Loch holen würde, damit er endlich wieder bei seiner Familie sein konnte. Egal, wie unnormal ihr Leben war, er wollte wieder heim. Wollte zum hundertsten Mal in diesem Monat Erbsensuppe oder Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße essen, wollte zum tausendsten Mal hören müssen, wie Dean den Fernseher umschaltete, er wollte … einfach seinen Bruder bei sich haben, das für außenstehende arrogant wirkende Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen und genau wissen, dass sich dahinter ein besorgter und sehr verantwortungsbewusster großer Bruder verbarg. Bestimmt würde Dean schon verrückt vor Sorge sein.

Unbemerkt hatten sich Tränen in Sams Augen geschlichen und nun rollten die ersten unter seinen Lidern hervor. Er ignorierte sie einfach.

Plötzlich leckte eine nasse Zunge über seine Hand. Überrascht zog Sam seine Arme an sich und bemerkte erst da, dass der Hund direkt neben ihm saß. Jetzt hörte er auch das leise Hecheln.

Mit schniefender Nase fragte Sam: „Du möchtest auch hier raus. Stimmt's?"

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Tier, spürte das zottelige Fell und als der Hund nicht zu knurren begann, streichelte Sam ihn. Daraufhin legte der Vierbeiner sich neben ihm auf den Boden, ganz dicht an ihn gedrückt rollte er sich zusammen. Leise vor sich hin lächelnd kraulte Sam ihn weiter.

„Bist du allein hier unten?", fragte er und dachte daran, dass der fünfte Welpe dann wohl auch tot sein würde. Entweder hier unten liegend oder irgendwo in der Scheune.

„Wenn wir hier raus kommen, dann kannst du bei mir bleiben, wenn du willst." Er streichelte den Hund hinter den Ohren und starrte gedankenverloren in die Schwärze vor sich. „Wenn Dad das erlaubt."

**18**

Nachdem Dean sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Bruder nicht in der Zwischenzeit ins Motel gekommen war, beschloss er, im Hallet-Haus nach ihm zu suchen. Mit seiner Taurus, die sein Vater ihm zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, Weihwasser, Salz und Taschenlampe bewaffnet machte er sich auf den Weg, der ihn wieder durch den Stadtpark führte. Bald würde er jede Parkbank und jeden Baum kennen, dachte Dean, doch sein Sarkasmus konnte ihn dieses Mal kein bisschen aufmuntern.

Während er zügig weiterging, begann sich sein schlechtes Gewissen zu rühren. Er hätte Sam nicht erlauben dürfen, alleine zu einem Freund zu gehen. Er hätte ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten müssen. Er hoffte inständig, dass seinem kleinen Bruder nichts geschehen sei. Doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte etwas anderes. Sam war noch nie so lange weggeblieben, es musste etwas geschehen sein, es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Und Dean war Schuld. Er hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst. Wieder einmal.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zur Shtriga, der Sam vor einigen Jahren beinahe zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Nie würde Dean den Moment vergessen. Den Schock, der ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte erstarren lassen. Ein Bruchteil, der über Sams Leben entschieden hätte, wenn ihr Vater nicht gekommen wäre und die Hexe verjagt hätte. Dean hatte immer wieder versucht, sich einzureden, dass er auch noch rechtzeitig genug geschossen hätte. Dass er Sammy auch hätte retten können. Aber er wusste es besser. Genau deshalb handelte er inzwischen nach der Devise _„Erst schießen, dann fragen"._ Immer wieder trainierte er das in Gedanken und war sich sicher, dass es ihm schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Trotzdem ging er auch weiterhin oft Kampfsituationen in Gedanken durch, um sie felsenfest zu verinnerlichen.

In seiner Jackentasche schlossen sich seine Finger fester um den Griff der Pistole. Er würde nie wieder zögern, sich nie wieder erschrecken lassen. Das nächste Mal würde er sofort schießen.

Würde er das? Konnte er das?

Damals hatte er sich auch geschworen, seinen kleinen Bruder nie wieder allein zu lassen. Doch den Schwur hatte er schon oft gebrochen, unzählige Male hatte er Sam abends allein im Motel zurückgelassen. Allerdings waren dann die Fenster und Türen gesichert, so dass nichts Böses zu seinem Bruder vordringen konnte.

Eine leise Stimme meldete sich in Dean zu Wort: _Sammy ist kein Kleinkind mehr. Er will seine eigenen Wege gehen. Du kannst ihn nicht rund um die Uhr einsperren._

„Doch!", sagte Dean leise vor sich hin. „Ich muss rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen. Niemand darf meinem kleinen Bruder etwas tun. Niemand!"

Und jetzt? Hatte vielleicht doch jemand Sammy was getan? Nur weil er, Dean, seinem kleinen Dickkopf nachgegeben hatte?

Mit der Hand strich er sich über Augen und Schläfe. Was sollte er nur Dad sagen, wenn er Sam nicht finden würde? Und was, wenn er Sam verletzt oder - Dean schluckte – tot auffinden würde …

„Nein, das darf nicht sein!", flüsterte er und begann zu laufen. Er musste seinen Bruder finden, so schnell wie möglich. Die Ungewissheit hatte sich schon zu einem dicken Klumpen in seinem Magen geballt, und sie breitete sich unerbittlich weiter in seinem Körper aus. Deans Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er durfte sich keinen weiteren Fehler mehr erlauben, musste jetzt alles tun, um Sam zu finden. Und wenn er an jeder Haustür klingeln müsste …

Plötzlich sah er das Haus der Hallets vor sich. Die weiße Holzverkleidung schimmerte im Mondlicht und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den dunklen Löchern der Fenster, die Dean bedrohlich anzustarren schienen. Eine Treppe führte auf eine Veranda, über die man zur Eingangstür gelangen konnte. Dean blieb abrupt stehen und musterte das Gebäude vor sich. Im Dunkeln sah es gar nicht so alt und verlassen aus, aber er wusste, dass das täuschte. Bei ihren Recherchen hatte sie herausgefunden, dass niemand mehr darin gewohnt hatte, nachdem dieses Mädchen spurlos verschwunden war. Ob sie vielleicht auch tot war?

Langsam näherte sich Dean der Verandatreppe und sah sich dabei aufmerksam um. Doch er entdeckte keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass jemand in der Nähe war. Es gab keine einzige Fußspur auf dem matschigen, unbefestigten Weg, der durch Unkraut und einigen Büschen hindurch zum Haus führte. Dean drehte sich um: Er selbst hinterließ eindeutige Abdrücke, und da es seit gestern nicht mehr geregnet hatte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass niemand sonst hierher gekommen war. Zumindest nicht auf dem direkten Weg.

Sein Blick glitt an der Vorderseite des Hauses entlang. Alle Fenster waren noch ganz, was ihn sehr wunderte, denn normalerweise wurden die Scheiben von verlassenen Häusern schon nach kurzer Zeit eingeworfen. Scheinbar hatten hier wirklich alle einen gehörigen Respekt vor dem Haus.

Langsam ging Dean zur rechten Seite. Er wollte zunächst einmal nachsehen, ob sich vielleicht jemand an einem der anderen Fenster Zutritt verschafft hatte oder ob es eine Hintertür gab. Mit der Taschenlampe in der Linken und seiner Taurus in der Rechten umrundete er das Haus. Es gab keinen hinteren Eingang und er entdeckte auch hier nirgendwo Fußspuren. Als er die hintere Hausecke erreichte, entdeckte er ein kleines Fenster, das eingeschlagen war. Es befand sich direkt neben einem knorrigen Baum, dessen dicke Äste beinahe bis an den Fensterrahmen reichten. Sofort richtete Dean den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf den Boden. Und tatsächlich: Direkt vor sich erkannte er deutliche Fußspuren, die genau auf den Baum zuführten, den er sich nun genauer ansah. Zwei abgebrochene dünne Äste fielen ihm auf, also war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit wohl jemand in das Haus geklettert.

Ein leises Klacken ließ Dean blitzartig die Taschenlampe ausschalten. Er trat zwei Schritte zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter dem Baum. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit war er so bestimmt nicht auszumachen. Nur ganz flach atmend lauschte Dean in die Nacht. Was hatte das Geräusch verursacht? Wer war in dem Haus? Und warum führte nur _eine_ Fußspur zu dem Baum? Big J würde niemals ohne seine Gefolgschaft hier auftauchen, da war sich Dean sicher.

Angespannt horchte er. Nichts. Plötzlich vernahm Dean ein Flattern. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, denn es hörte sich so laut an, als wäre es direkt neben ihm gewesen. Doch dann erkannte er, dass es nur eine Eule war, die ihren Sitzplatz auf einem der Äste über ihm verlassen hatte und weggeflogen war. Erleichtert atmete Dean aus. Er überlegte, ob sie auch das erste Knacken verursacht haben könnte, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, dass das Geräusch aus dem Haus gekommen war. Also war jemand da drinnen.

Oder etwas.

Da kam Dean plötzlich eine Idee. Vielleicht war nur deshalb nur eine Person hier in das Haus geklettert, um den anderen die Tür zu öffnen. Vielleicht waren sie einfach zu dämlich, das Schloss zu knacken.

Er bewegte seinen Kopf um den Baumstamm herum und musterte die restliche Hauswand. Am vorderen Ende meinte er eine Treppe zu erkennen. Demnach gab es zwei Aufstiege zur Veranda. Noch einmal warf er einen kontrollierenden Blick zu der schwarzen Fensteröffnung, dann huschte er schnell an die Hauswand und schlich leise weiter, bis zur vorderen Ecke. Er wagte es nicht, die Taschenlampe anzuschalten, war sich aber sicher, dass die Fußspuren direkt parallel zum Haus verliefen. An der Hausecke blieb er dicht an die Wand gepresst stehen. Eine große Tanne versperrte den Blick zur Vorderseite. Langsam drückte Dean die Äste beiseite und sah sich schnell um. Niemand war zu sehen, und gehört hatte er auch die ganze Zeit über nichts.

Gerade, als er noch überlegte, ob er die Taschenlampe wieder anschalten sollte, gab eine der unzähligen dicken Wolken den Mond frei, so dass der von Unkraut überwucherte Boden vor der Tanne gut zu erkennen war. Mehrere Fußspuren führten zu der seitlichen Treppe. Aber noch bevor Dean sie zählen konnte, war der Mondschein wieder verschwunden.

Es waren mindestens zwei unterschiedliche Fußabdrücke dabei gewesen, meinte Dean. Allerdings waren sie kaum auseinander zu halten, also könnten es auch noch mehr Spuren sein.

Dean überlegte, wie er nun vorgehen sollte. Wenn die im Haus sich dermaßen ruhig verhielten, dann mussten sie ihn schon bemerkt haben. Wie sollte er unbemerkt hineinkommen? Am Fenster würden sie ihn höchstwahrscheinlich erwarten, und wenn er die Eingangstür knackte, dann würden sie ihn hören.

Dean musterte wieder die Fenster. Keine Bewegung, kein schemenhaftes Gesicht, nichts war zu erkennen. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Hauswand, schloss die Augen und grübelte weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten des Abwägens aller Vor- und Nachteile, beschloss Dean, doch die Eingangstür zu knacken. Wenn er Glück hatte, bemerkte ihn niemand. Außerdem war er im Türschlossknacken recht gut, er hatte es schon oft beinahe geräuschlos geschafft.

Er nahm sein Einbruchswerkzeug und schlich ganz langsam über die Veranda zur Eingangstür. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und hoffte, dass die alten Dielen nicht knarren würden. Sie taten ihm natürlich nicht den Gefallen, aber dank der feuchten Witterung gaben sie nur sehr leise Geräusche von sich. Trotzdem verharrte Dean bei jedem Knarzen und lauschte einen Moment lang, bevor er weiterging.

Vor der Tür sah er sich noch einmal schnell um und vergewisserte sich, dass die Luft rein war, dann klappte er seine Dietrichsammlung auf und suchte sich den passenden heraus. Ohne einen einzigen Laut zu verursachen schob er ihn ins Türschloss und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er es schon mit einem leisen Knacken geöffnet. Wieder verharrte er lauschend, wieder war kein menschliches Geräusch zu vernehmen. Dean schob die Tür auf, huschte in das Haus, sobald der Spalt breit genug war, und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. An die Wand gepresst ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, dass er in einem Wohnzimmer zu stehen schien. Direkt vor ihm führte eine Treppe in das obere Stockwerk, daneben stand ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Weiter hinten sah er eine Couch und einen niedrigen Tisch.

Dean musterte den oberen Treppenabsatz, konnte dort aber nichts als Schwärze erkennen. Im Haus herrschte eine Totenstille.

Befand sich doch niemand hier außer ihm? Dean holte seine Taschenlampe aus der Jackentasche und schaltete sie ein, den Lichtkegel schirmte er mit der Hand so ab, dass das Licht nur einen kleinen Punkt erhellen konnte. Den ließ er langsam über den Boden schweifen und stutzte. Er hatte eine Staubschicht erwartet, doch der Boden wirkte relativ sauber. Wieso sollte jemand in einem leerstehenden Haus den Fußboden reinigen? Dean runzelte die Stirn, doch er fand keine plausible Antwort auf die Frage. Vielleicht hielt sich hier Jemand öfter auf? Jemand, dem dieses Haus etwas bedeutete.

Vielleicht Rynn, ging es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er wollte sich Gewissheit verschaffen. Mit ausgeschalteter Taschenlampe schlich er langsam zur Treppe und ging dann die Stufen hoch, seine Umgebung nahm er mit allen Sinnen auf. Doch es gab nichts zu sehen oder zu hören.

Aber zu riechen …

Auf halber Höhe blieb Dean stehen und sog die Luft bewusst durch die Nase ein. Ja, es roch nach Bittermandel. Ganz eindeutig. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über die Arme. Er war bestimmt kein Angsthase, aber das hier ging ihm doch ganz schön an die Nerven.

Was hatte Mario ihm erzählt? Rynn hätte ihre Mutter und den Sohn der Hallets vergiftet. Mrs. Hallet soll die Tür der Kellerluke auf den Kopf gefallen sein. Und alle drei Toten hatten Mario und Rynn neben dem Haus vergraben. Danach sei Rynn verschwunden und keiner wüsste wohin.

Was, wenn sie gar nicht verschwunden war? Und Mario wusste das? Dean war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er es hier nicht mit Geistern zu tun bekommen würde. Geister verteilten keinen Bittermandelgeruch, selbst wenn sie damit umgebracht worden waren. Nein, hier steckten Menschen dahinter. Irgendein verrücktes Geheimnis, und Dean war dem auf der Schliche. Wieder lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste, dass Menschen viel gefährlicher als Geister sein konnten, sie waren unberechenbar, vor allem, wenn sie nicht mehr klar denken konnten.

Dean beschloss, das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Sam war nicht hier, da war er sich sicher. Die Fußspuren an der Verandaseite gehörten zu viel größeren Menschen, nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sein Bruder und Andy hier gewesen waren.

Also wollte Dean sich Andy noch einmal vorknöpfen, denn der wusste definitiv mehr, als er zugab.

Dean stieg die Stufen wieder hinunter. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knarren und gleich darauf das Klappen einer Tür. Sein Blick huschte durch den Raum und zum oberen Treppenabsatz. Nichts.

Er wagte kaum noch Luft zu holen. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den Griff seiner Pistole – _Erst schießen, dann fragen_ -, ganz langsam entsicherte er sie, ließ seine Hand aber noch in der Jackentasche. Dann ging er weiter. Langsam, fast zögernd. Er wollte keinen Fehler begehen, wollte sich nur aus der Gefahr bringen, denn wenn ihm jetzt etwas geschehen würde, wer sollte dann auf Sammy aufpassen? Wer sollte ihn suchen?

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch. Diesen Knarren, ja beinahe Quietschen, mit dem anschließenden Klappen. Jemand wollte ihm Angst machen. Dean grinste hämisch, doch er spürte wie die Nervosität in ihm nagte. Die Gewissheit, dass er es hier mit einem – oder mehreren? - Menschen zu tun hatte, beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Er hatte die unterste Stufe erreicht, als das Geräusch zum dritten Mal erklang. Doch niemand war zu sehen. _Gut so,_ dachte Dean. _Dann ist auch niemand in greifbarer Nähe._ Er sah zur Tür, die nur knapp drei Schritte entfernt war. Schnell lief er los, doch er kam genau zwei Schritte weit, da sauste aus dem Dunkel neben der Treppe etwas hervor und traf ihn schmerzhaft an der Schläfe. Ein grelles Feuerwerk explodierte vor Deans Augen, der Schmerz schoss in Sekundenbruchteilen durch seinen Kopf, dann sackte er bewusstlos zu Boden.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, spürte Dean, wie er weggeschleift wurde. Lange konnte er nicht bewusstlos gewesen sein, überlegte er. In seiner Hand spürte er noch immer seine Pistole. Dean öffnete die Augen nur einen winzigen Spaltbreit. Über sich erkannte er den Tisch der Essecke. Jemand hatte ihn an der Jacke gepackt und schleppte ihn weg. Was sollte er tun? Sich weiter bewusstlos stellen? Oder schießen? Kämpfen?

Er wusste nichts über seinen Gegner, wusste nicht, wie stark oder kampferfahren der war.

Auf einmal wurde Dean in die andere Richtung geschoben, seine Füße hingen plötzlich in der Luft, baumelten über einem Abgrund, zu dem er immer weiter geschoben wurde. Da war ihm klar, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Der Keller. Der Kerl wollte ihn in dieses Loch werfen und dann … Dean dachte nicht mehr nach. Ihm war mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er sich dort unten wohl kaum noch würde wehren können, geschweige denn wieder herauskommen würde. Er musste jetzt etwas tun. Er spürte die Kante unter seinem Hintern, und ab da reagierte er nur noch.

Mit einem leisen Schrei richtete er sich auf - der Griff an seiner Jacke löste sich - und wirbelte herum. Er erkannte nur eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich, die einen überraschtes Geräusch ausstieß, sich aber sofort wieder zu ihm herunterbeugte. Dean riss die rechte Hand aus der Jackentasche und schoss auf seinen Angreifer. Zweimal schoss er bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor, und über die Kante der Kellerluke nach unten rutschte. Der dritte Schuss ging unkontrolliert in die Wand, doch das bekam Dean nicht mit. Er versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, tastete mit der Linken in der Luft herum, bekam die Sprossen der Leiter zu fassen, rutschte aber ab und sauste weiter nach unten. Sein Daumen wurde schmerzhaft herumgerissen. Dean stieß einen Schrei aus und landete gleich darauf unsanft auf dem Boden. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es wild. Er spürte, wie schwindelig ihm wurde. Benommen sah er nach oben, erkannte das hellere Rechteck des Kellereinstiegs, das vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen drohte. Blinzelnd versuchte Dean gegen eine erneute Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, er atmete hektisch die Luft ein, bemerkte unbewusst den bitteren Geruch, der sich mit einem eindeutigen Verwesungsgestank zu einer abartigen Duftkomposition vermischte, und schaffte es tatsächlich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das helle Rechteck über ihm bekam wieder klarere Konturen. Dean erkannte den Schatten eines Menschen in der Öffnung. Ein gequältes Lachen erklang.

Es war Marios Stimme, die zu ihm sagte: „Du hättest lieber nicht hier herumschnüffeln sollen. Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dir die Geschichte mit dem Buch abkaufen? Oh Mann, ihr Teenager denkt doch immer, wunder wie schlau ..." Weiter kam er nicht.

Dean feuerte sein Magazin leer. Sieben weitere Schuss.

Selbst als alle Kugeln verschossen waren, drückte er noch immer den Abzug durch. Erst als das hohle Klicken bis zu seinem Bewusstsein vordrang, hörte Dean auf zu schießen. Langsam ließ er die Waffe sinken. Ihm wurde schlecht, und als er aufstehen wollte, begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen. Schwankend hielt sich Dean an der Leiter fest und legte den Kopf langsam in den Nacken. Über ihm war nichts zu sehen, aber er hörte ein schweres Schleifen und das schmerzerfüllte Röcheln von Mario.

Seine Pistole noch immer in der Hand, machte sich Dean daran, die Leiter hochzusteigen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Für einen kurze Verschnaufpause schloss er die Augen, lehnte den Kopf gegen das Holz der Leiter. Plötzlich hörte er das laute Knallen der Lukentür über sich. Hektisch riss Dean die Augen auf, sah nach oben. Da war nur noch Schwärze. Die Tür war geschlossen. Ein Riegel wurde vorgeschoben.

Dean beeilte sich, die Sprossen der Leiter nach oben zu klettern, doch um ihn herum schien alles wild zu schwanken, er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Und mit einem Male spürte er gar nichts mehr. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn mit sich gerissen und ihm die Übelkeit und die Schmerzen genommen.

Dean bemerkte nicht, wie er die Leiter herunterrutschte und auf den Boden des Kellers fiel. Er bemerkte nicht den dreckigen, bunt geblümten Stoff unter seinem Kopf. Stoff, der zu einer Bluse gehörte, die den nun beinahe lederartigen Oberkörper einer einst hübschen jungen Frau verhüllte.

**19**

„Oh, Jungs", murmelte Bobby und klappte das vor ihm liegende Buch zu. Er lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück, sein Blick war wie dieser Welt entrückt. „Ihr scheint da wirklich in ein Wespennest gestochen zu haben. Hoffentlich habt ihr nicht schon zu viel gestochert."

Er sah zur Uhr. Es war kurz nach zehn. Ob er die Jungs noch anrufen sollte? Sie hatten Morgen Schule und würden bestimmt schon schlafen. Oder auch nicht, grinste Bobby. Sie waren allein, also wer sollte ihnen vorschreiben, wann sie ins Bett zu gehen hatten. Sam würde vielleicht pünktlich schlafen gehen, aber Dean? Der scherte sich doch kaum um die Schule.

„Egal", brummelte Bobby. „Schließlich geht es um ihre Sicherheit." Er stand leise ächzend auf, griff sich mit der Rechten in den schmerzenden Rücken und sagte zu sich selbst: „Du solltest dich mal wieder mehr bewegen, Robert Steven Singer." Er streckte den Rücken durch und ließ seine Schultern ein paar Mal kreisen. Dann ging er in die Küche, wo sein Telefon lag.

Während er im Speicher nach Deans Nummer suchte, dachte der alte Jäger daran, wie gut es doch war, dass John seinem Ältesten ein Handy gekauft hatte. So konnten sie sich überall und jederzeit erreichen und im Notfall auch Hilfe rufen. Doch seine positive Einstellung änderte sich schlagartig, als ihm eine sympathisch klingende Frauenstimme verkündete, dass der Teilnehmer vorübergehend nicht erreichbar sei.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Bobby. Jetzt machte er sich noch mehr Sorgen. Hätte Dean kein Handy gehabt, dann hätte er auch nicht so sicher erwartet, ihn zu erreichen. Aber jetzt? Wenn Deans Telefon ausgeschaltet war oder keinen Netzempfang hatte, dann hatte das einen guten Grund. Oder wohl eher einen schlechten. Schließlich hatten sie erst am Nachmittag miteinander gesprochen.

Bobby war klar, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal, Dean zu erreichen. Ohne Erfolg. Dann rief er in dem Motel an, in dem Sam und Dean zur Zeit wohnten, und ließ sich mit dem Zimmer der Brüder verbinden, doch auch dort ging niemand ans Telefon.

„Okay", murmelte er sich in den Bart. „Ganz ruhig." Als könnte er sich selber mit solch trivialen Worten beruhigen … Er suchte in seinem Handy nach John Winchesters Telefonnummer, hatte sie schon im Display stehen, als er sich überlegte, dass es den Jungs wahrscheinlich nur Ärger einbringen würde, wenn er ihren Vater alarmierte, und die beiden sich vielleicht in einer Spielhölle oder etwas Ähnlichem vergnügten. Außerdem war John inzwischen noch weiter weg von Crescent Rock als er.

Bobby beschloss, sich selber um die Sache zu kümmern. Und wenn er Sam und Dean unversehrt vorfinden würde, dann … Bobby musste plötzlich schmunzeln, als er sich vorstellte, dass er die beiden heile und gesund antreffen würde. Er würde in Wirklichkeit erleichtert sein und ihnen ganz bestimmt keine Strafe aufbürden wollen. Aber andererseits, wenn sie ihn wegen Nichts und wieder Nichts in so einen Schrecken versetzten, dann hatten sie schon eine Bestrafung verdient. Aber darüber wollte er sich später Gedanken machen.

Schnell packte er seine Sachen, die er zu brauchen meinte, und verstaute sie in seinem alten Ford. Sein Rottweiler sprang von der Motorhaube und trabte zu ihm. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu seinem Menschen hoch.

„Nein, Rumsfeld", sagte Bobby und strich seinem Hund kurz über den Nacken. „Du musst hierbleiben und auf unseren Schrottplatz aufpassen. Und du darfst jedem in den Arsch beißen, der hier was klauen will. Ich sehe mal eben nach den Jungs. Und vielleicht bringe ich sie sogar mit. Dann hast du mal wieder jemanden zum Toben."

Der große, schwarze Rottweiler schleckte Bobby über die Hand, dann trabte er zu seinem Platz neben der Veranda, wo er sich hinsetzte und beobachtete, wie sein Mensch in den Wagen stieg und davonfuhr.

**20**

Das erste, was Dean Winchester dachte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war, dass er endlich mal wieder ausschlafen wollte. Endlich mal einen Sonntagmorgen erleben wollte, wie in einer stinknormalen, kleinbürgerlichen Familie. Er wollte den Duft von frischen Waffeln und frischem Kaffee riechen, das weiche, kuscheligwarme Bett um sich herum spüren und durch die Vorhänge sollten sich die Sonnenstrahlen zwängen und …

Es roch nicht nach Kaffee oder Waffeln. Es roch modrig, staubig und vergammelt. Dean riss die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Als er nichts erkannte, fiel ihm wieder ein, was geschehen war. Im selben Moment setzte das Bergwerk in seinem Kopf ein. Selbst das Reiben der Stirn minderte die Schmerzen dahinter nicht.

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Wenigstens fühlte er sich etwas besser, ihm war auch nicht mehr so schlecht. Vorsichtig tastete er rund um sich herum nach seiner Taschenlampe, fand sie und schaltete sie ein. Langsam ließ er den Lichtkegel durch den Keller wandern, der nicht besonders groß war. An der einen Wand stand ein einfaches Regal, gefüllt mit Gläsern und daneben eine halboffene Kiste, aus der Kleidungsstücke heraushingen.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er sie dann, die Frauenleiche. Dean stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und robbte erschrocken ein Stück zurück. Dann hatte er sich gefasst und kroch langsam wieder näher. Er hatte mit seinem Vater schon einige Leichen gesehen, also warum sollte er vor dieser hier Angst habe. Im Schein seiner Taschenlampe erkannte Dean, dass der Körper beinahe mumifiziert aussah. Vorsichtig drückte er gegen ihren Arm, es fühlte sich fest an. Nicht wie Haut oder Fleisch, eher wie Leder. Die tote Frau war anscheinend präpariert worden, und die sauerstoffarme Luft hatte die natürliche Verwesung wohl auch stark verlangsamt. Wie lange die Frau schon tot war, konnte Dean nicht sagen. Seine Suche nach Verletzungen, die zu ihrem Tod geführt haben könnten, blieb ergebnislos.

„Vergiftet", flüsterte Dean.

Er vermutete, dass Mario dahinterstecken würde.

„Mario!", stieß er laut aus.

Dean leuchtete zur geschlossenen Luke. Sofort stand er auf und stieg die Leiter hoch. Er versuchte die Bodenluke zu öffnen, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Dean, stemmte sich noch einmal mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch es nützte nichts.

Er stieg wieder nach unten und setzte sich mit der Leiter im Rücken auf den Boden. Nachdenklich zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Sollte er Bobby oder seinen Vater anrufen? Bobby ahnte vermutlich eh schon, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und wenn ihr Dad erfuhr, dass Sam verschwunden war … Dean wollte nicht daran denken. Also Bobby, dachte er.

Wenige Augenblicke später, als er kein Freizeichen hörte, wurde Dean klar, dass er keinen Empfang hatte. Fluchend kontrollierte er die Anzeige auf dem Display seines Handys – als bräuchte er noch eine weitere Bestätigung seiner Erkenntnis -, bevor er sein Telefon wieder in die Jackentasche schob.

„Verdammt!", raunte er in die Finsternis. _Was soll ich jetzt tun?_

Er hatte keine Zeit über die Frage nachzudenken, denn plötzlich hörte er Schritte über sich. Die Holzdielen knarrten leise. Sollte das Mario sein? Doch Dean war sich sicher, dass sich dessen Schritte schwerer anhören müssten. Also eine Frau?, wunderte er sich und lauschte angespannt.

Etwas wurde über den Boden geschleift, und als Dean das leise Ächzen eines Menschen hörte, war er sich sicher, dass eine Frau im Hallet-Haus war. Für einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille, dann war ein anderes, dumpfer klingendes Schleifgeräusch zu hören. Kurz darauf öffnete jemand die Kellerluke.

Dean sprang auf und griff nach seiner Taurus, die er sich wieder in den Hosenbund geschoben hatte. Über sich erkannte er das sich etwas heller abhebende Rechteck der Öffnung. Als sich ein Schatten herabbeugte, zielte Dean und zog den Abzug durch. Ein metallisches Klicken ertönte. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er das Nachladen vergessen. Lautlos fluchend ließ Dean das Magazin herausrutschen und suchte in seinen Jackentaschen nach Ersatz. Die ganze Zeit über, auch wenn es sich nur um Sekunden handelte, ließ er die Luke nicht aus dem Blick. Der Schatten wurde größer, füllte den Einstieg fast aus, als er plötzlich verschwand, so als wäre er abgebrochen. Im gleichen Moment rutschte etwas wie ein nasser Sack die Leiter herunter und landete direkt vor Deans Füßen. Reflexartig sprang der Winchester zurück, starrte auf das herunter geworfene Etwas und lud währenddessen seine Waffe nach. Als über ihm ein lauter Schlag erklang, zuckte Dean unwillkürlich zusammen. Die Bodenluke war wieder zu, und er hatte seine Chance zu entkommen verpasst. Ein weiteres Klacken verkündete ihm, dass der Riegel vorgeschoben worden war, dann war wieder das Schleifen, wie zu Anfang, zu hören. Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder und es herrschte absolute Totenstille. Auch das Etwas, das jetzt ebenfalls im Keller lag, rührte sich nicht.

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile nichts als Stille vernommen hatte, schaltete Dean seine Taschenlampe ein, um sich seine neue Gesellschaft anzusehen. Es war Mario. Seine Brust war blutüberströmt und Dean hatte keine Zweifel, dass er tot war. Trotzdem beleuchtete er kontrollierend den Brustkorb des Mannes. Nichts. Keine einzige Bewegung war zu sehen. Der Mann war mausetot. Und Dean hatte ihn getötet.

Er hatte getötet.

Die Erkenntnis brach ganz plötzlich über den Winchester herein.

Erschossen. Umgebracht. Ermordet.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, und er wusste, dass es auch nicht sein letztes Mal sein würde. Und doch versetzte ihn das Bewusstsein, ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht zu haben, in einen latenten Schrecken und in gewisser Weise auch in eine Art Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber. War das wirklich das Leben, das er wollte? Doch die Frage durfte er sich gar nicht erst stellen. Es gab hier kein Wollen oder Nicht-Wollen. Es ging einfach nicht anders, wenn er sich um seine Familie kümmern wollte. Dad und er mussten Sam noch immer beschützen, auch wenn die Dämonen sich lange nicht hatten blicken lassen.

Dean schloss die Augen und bemerkte, wie sein Atem schneller ging. Würde das Töten irgendwann Routine werden? Würde es ihn irgendwann nicht mehr so an sich selbst zweifeln lassen? Schon früher hat er versucht, sich einzureden, dass er nur aus Selbstschutz tötete. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er einen Menschen umgebracht hatte. Er war ein Mörder …

Bilder stiegen vor Deans innerem Auge auf. Bilder aus längst vergangenen Tagen, und sie ließen sich nicht vertreiben. Im Gegenteil, sie vermischten sich zu neuen, verabscheuungswürdigen Kunstwerken des Todes. Er sah wieder, wie sein Dad vor seinen Augen einem Mann in den Kopf geschossen hatte. Er wusste noch, dass es kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter gewesen war. Und erinnerte sich auch noch daran, wie er nächtelang nicht hatte schlafen können, wie er immer wieder darüber gegrübelt hatte, ob sein Dad ein böser Mann war. Sein Vater hatte nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, so konnte Dean nur vermuten, dass es ein Gestaltenwandler gewesen sein musste - Dämonen ließen sich nicht einfach mit Silberkugeln erschießen. Doch damals hatte er geglaubt, es wäre einfach nur ein Mann gewesen, ein Mensch, den sein Vater kaltblütig erschossen hatte.

Einige Jahre später musste Dean dann das erste Mal selber töten. Es war dieser zwielichtige Mann gewesen, der ihnen nachgestellt hatte. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte Sam umbringen wollen, und er hätte beinahe ihren Dad erschossen. Da hatte Dean nicht anders gekonnt: Er griff zum Gewehr und schoss dem Mann in den Kopf. Genau wie sein Vater Jahre zuvor. In dem Moment hatte Dean gar nichts gefühlt, er hatte seine Familie beschützt und nur das hatte gezählt. Nur das zählte auch heute noch.

„Verdammt, Sammy! Hoffentlich geht es dir gut", murmelte Dean in die Dunkelheit.

Er schaltete seine Taschenlampe wieder an und begann, den Keller nach Hilfsmitteln für ein Entkommen abzusuchen. Er musste einfach etwas tun. Über ihm wartete vielleicht ein Verrückter – oder eine Verrückte -, und wenn er nicht ganz schnell das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten wendete, dann wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, was ihm noch bevorstehen könnte.

**21**

Die Nacht. Für den einen ist das die Zeit des Ausruhens und Kräfteschöpfens, für den anderen die Zeit der dunklen Gedanken und Ängste. Einige erwachen erst in der Nacht zum Leben und sind dann bereit ihre Stunden voller Leidenschaft zu genießen, sei es auf die ganz profane menschliche Weise oder auf die brutale animalische.

Und für jeden vergeht die Zeit in einem anderen Tempo sobald es dunkel wird. Am schlimmsten sind die dran, die sich mit ihren Ängsten arrangieren müssen, denn für sie ziehen sich die Stunden wie Kaugummi in die Länge. Wer hat nicht schon mal nachts wach in seinem Bett gelegen und die Gedanken von einer auf die andere Seite gewälzt, sich zwischendurch immer wieder zum Schlafen ermahnt, sich zu beruhigen versucht. Meistens erfolglos. Die Sekunden wurden dann zu Minuten und die Minuten zu Stunden.

Für Bobby Singer war es genau umgekehrt. Er raste mit seinem alten Ford durch die Nacht, die Scheinwerfer zerschnitten die Dunkelheit und ließen sie Sekunden später wieder hinter dem Wagen verschmelzen. Die Zeit verging dem Jäger viel zu schnell. Mit jedem Kilometer, den er sich Crescent Rock näherte, wuchs sein ungutes Gefühl. Er spürte, dass mit den Winchester-Jungen irgendetwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn er diese Ahnung an nichts festmachen konnte. Er wusste es einfach. Bisher hatte er nur selten dieses Gefühl gehabt, aber wenn, dann hatte es ihn nie getrogen. Scheinbar entwickelten Jäger so eine Art Radar für die Gefahr, besonders, wenn es um lieb gewonnene Menschen ging.

Viel hatte er nicht über das Hallet-Haus herausgefunden. Ein paar Telefongespräche mit befreundeten Jägern hatten seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass es dort sehr wohl spuken könnte. In der Tat gab es in dem Haus verschwundene, wahrscheinlich ermordete Menschen, die als unzufriedene, rachsüchtige Geister zurückgekommen sein könnten.

Bestimmt hatten Sam und Dean vor Ort viel mehr in Erfahrung bringen können, überlegte Bobby. Außerdem hatte Sam ja diesen Computer, einen Macintosh irgendwas. So wie John immer erzählte, konnte man damit über das Internet eine Menge herausbekommen. Auch wenn sich Bobby nicht so richtig vorstellen könnte, wie das funktionieren sollte, denn da müsste ja erst mal jemand alles in den Computer tippen, und wer sollte schon damit seine Zeit verschwenden wollen ... Trotzdem wollte er sich das Ding mal näher ansehen und von Sam erklären lassen. Vielleicht konnte so ein Computer für die Recherchen doch recht nützlich sein.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zur Uhr: Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Vor dem Morgengrauen, und auch das nur, wenn er weiterhin alle Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen missachtete, würde er wohl nicht bei den Brüdern ankommen. Bobby fluchte laut, erschrak über seine eigene raue Stimme, und murmelte im nächsten Moment: „Lass den Jungs nichts geschehen sein. Bitte!"

In einem dunklen Kinderzimmer in Crescent Rock dachte ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit ein zwölfjähriger Junge etwas Ähnliches. Andy lag in seinem zerwühlten Bett, starrte auf das dunkle Rechteck des Fensters und flüsterte: „Bitte, lieber Gott! Sam darf nicht tot sein. Bitte!"

Er hatte bisher kaum geschlafen. Sobald er die Augen schloss und einschlief, sah er Sams blutige Leiche vor sich: Jedes Mal näherte er sich ganz langsam dem toten Körper seines Freundes, und wenn er dicht bei ihm war, schlug Sam die Augen auf und starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und seine blutleeren Lippen formten das Wort „Warum?". Immer wieder taten sie das, und das Starren seiner in der Dunkelheit weiß leuchtenden Augen hörte einfach nicht auf.

An dieser Stelle seines Traumes wachte Andy auf, riss seine Lider hoch und sah sich hektisch um. Zwar war er dann erleichtert, in seinem Zimmer zu sein, doch die Angst, die er im Traum gespürt hatte, ließ ihn nicht so schnell aus ihren Fängen. So ging das nun schon seit mehreren Stunden, deshalb saß er jetzt wach in seinem Bett und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an.

Nein, diese Nacht hielt für ihn keine Entspannung bereit. Würden es die nächsten tun?

Irgendwann stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute auf die menschenleere Straße hinab. Die Straßenlaterne direkt vor ihrem Haus begann zu flackern. Fasziniert starrte der Junge auf das blitzende Licht, das durch den Regen so wunderschön abstrakt verzerrt wirkte. Dann ging die Lampe plötzlich aus und schlagartig war auch in Andys Gedanken die bedrohliche Dunkelheit wieder da. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, er hatte für wenige Sekunden nicht an seinen Freund gedacht, doch jetzt sah er wieder dessen entsetztes Gesicht vor sich. Das Erlöschen der Lampe erschien ihm, wie das Erlöschen von Sams Leben. Andy versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch trotz geschlossener Augen meinte er noch immer durch das Fenster auf die Straße zu blicken. Und ganz plötzlich tauchte direkt vor ihm, wie aus dem Nichts, ein Kopf auf. Riesengroß, und aus den diesmal gelblich verfärbten Augen tropften Bluts-Tränen, rannen über die Wangen und tropften, kurz bevor sie die Kinnspitze erreichten, nach unten.

Sam, dachte Andy voller Schrecken.

Sein Freund verzog die blauen Lippen zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, die entblößten Zähne hingen schief in seinem Mund und einige waren mit Blut verschmiert, andere abgebrochen. Ein kehliges Lachen ließ Andy das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, und er meinte sogar den fauligen Gestank riechen zu können, so wie die nasse Erde auf dem frischen Grab seiner Großmutter.

Das alles spielte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Andys Kopf ab. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei sprang er zurück. Er wollte sich wegducken, sich verstecken, einfach nichts mehr sehen. Wenn er nichts sehen konnte, würde Sam auch ihn nicht sehen können …

Doch er konnte den Blick nicht vom Fenster lösen.

Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts, war plötzlich alles ganz klar in seinem Kopf. Er erkannte, dass da gar nichts war, dass nur die regnerische Nacht draußen lauerte. Und er wusste, was er tun musste. Tun wollte. Etwas tief in ihm hatte das schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst, aber es hat lange gebraucht, bis an die Oberfläche seines Selbst zu kommen.

Rückwärts tastete er sich zurück zu seinem Bett. „Ich komme, Sam. Gleich morgen früh. Versprochen!"

Wie in Zeitlupe kroch Andy unter seine Decke, sein Blick hing noch immer an seinem Fenster.

„Versprochen", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

In dieser Nacht freundete sich Jemand mit einem kleinen Hund an, der sein Schicksal teilte. Sam war froh, jemanden bei sich zu haben, auch wenn es nur ein Tier war. Die Nähe von Shaggy, wie er den Hund getauft hatte, tat ihm sogar richtig gut. Eine ganze Weile lang hatte er sich mit ihm unterhalten - okay, die Unterhaltung verlief eher einseitig, wenn man das Verbale betrachtete. Shaggy äußerte sich auf seine Weise. Er antwortete Sam mit gelegentlichem leisen Jaulen oder dem Ablecken seiner Hände.

Auf jeden Fall kam sich Sam nicht mehr so einsam und verloren vor, auch wenn er keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie er aus dem Erdloch entkommen könnte. Er baute ja gedanklich noch immer auf Andy. Obwohl schon so viel Zeit vergangen war, dass Sam klar war, dass Dean noch nicht Bescheid wusste, wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Bestimmt würde Andys Vernunft bald über seine Ängste siegen, er war schließlich kein Dummkopf. Ein Angsthase ja, auch wenn Sam ihm das niemals sagen würde, aber dumm war er auf keinen Fall. Früher oder später würde Andy bestimmt erkennen, dass er seinen Freund nicht einfach zurücklassen kann. Früher oder später.

Oder?

_Vielleicht denkt er, ich bin längst tot?,_ überlegte Sam seufzend. Sofort hob Shaggy den Kopf und drückte ihn unter Sams Hand. Lächelnd meinte Sam: „Wir werden hier schon raus kommen."

Nachdenklich starrte er vor sich hin in das schwarze Nichts.

„Hoffentlich", murmelte er.

Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten wieder zugenommen, ein dumpfes und stetiges Pochen hinter seiner Stirn quälte ihn. Und er hatte Durst. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, ob er jemals so durstig gewesen war. Plötzlich war ihm erschreckend klar, dass er in diesem Erdloch verdursten würde, wenn ihn niemand befreien würde. Er würde qualvoll sterben. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das Pochen in seinem Kopf nahm zu.

Um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen, beschloss Sam etwas zu schlafen. Er rollte seine Jacke zu einem Kopfkissenersatz zusammen und legte sich auf die Seite. Sofort streckte sich der Hund neben ihm aus, legte sich dicht an seinen Bauch. Obwohl er Shaggy kaum kannte und noch nicht einmal wusste, wie er aussah, beruhigte es Sam. Und als der Geruch des Zottelfells seine Nase kitzelte, musste Sam sogar ein wenig schmunzeln.

„Wenn wir hier raus sind, bekommst du erst mal ein schönes Bad. Du müffelst nämlich."

Ja, für den einen bedeutete diese Nacht Ungeduld und Sorge, für den anderen Angst und Schuldgefühle. Aber SIE fühlte nur noch eins: Wut. Eine Wut, die sich mit jeder Minute zu steigern schien. Doch ihr Verstand zwang sie zur Ruhe und zum Nachdenken. Wenn sie jetzt einen unüberlegten Schritt machte, konnte das bedeuten, dass sie am Ende doch verlor.

Aber hatte sie nicht schon alles verloren? Was hatte sie denn jetzt noch?

Ihr Geliebter lag tot im Keller. Ermordet von diesem neugierigen Scheißkerl. Kaltblütig in den Bauch geschossen, und das auch noch mehrmals.

Ganz plötzlich wich ihre Wut einer Entschlossenheit, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grotesken Grinsen. Sie hob ihre Hände an, und hielt sie sich direkt vor das Gesicht. Sie zitterten nicht. Sie waren ganz ruhig. Nichts deutete mehr daraufhin, dass sie gerade ihren Freund verloren hatte. Sie betrachtete im schwachen Licht des fahlen Mondes, das in ihr Zimmer drang, das Blut, das noch immer an den Fingern klebte. Es war das Blut ihres Lebens, das Blut von Mario. Er hatte sie noch minutenlang angesehen, unfähig auch nur noch ein Wort zu sprechen. Lediglich ein paar wenige, leise röchelnde Laute waren über seine Lippen gekommen. Aber seine Augen hatten ihr stillschweigend gesagt, was sie tun sollte. Und genau das wollte sie auch tun.

Nur nicht sofort. Nicht in der Dunkelheit. Dafür brauchte sie mehr Licht als das ihrer Taschenlampe. Aber wenn sie ihre Arbeit ungestört beenden wollte, dann durfte sie keine unliebsamen, neugierigen Besucher anlocken; also würde sie warten, bis das Tageslicht ihr Haus ausreichend erhellte.

Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen. Wollte sehen, wie das Leben langsam und qualvoll aus ihm entwich. Sie freute sich schon auf den flehenden Blick, wenn sie ihm ganz langsam ihr Messer in das Fleisch stach. Sie würde mit den Armen beginnen. Ja, dieses Mal würde sie das Morden vollkommen auskosten. Die paar Minuten, bis ein Vergifteter starb, reichten ihr bei diesem Mistkerl nicht. Er würde für das büßen müssen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Stundenlang würde er dafür Zeit haben.

Das Zeitgefühl hatte ihn völlig verlassen, als Dean aus seinem kurzen Schlaf hochschreckte. Es war nicht das erste Mal in dieser Nacht, dass er eingenickt war. Nach einer weiteren gründlichen Kellerinspektion, bei der ihm nichts Brauchbares in die Hände gefallen war, hatte er sich direkt unter der Leiter an die Wand gelehnt hingesetzt und überlegt, was ihn wohl noch erwarten würde und wie er entkommen könnte. Tief in ihm regte sich immer wieder das Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass es Sam gut gehen würde, und dass der sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen würde, sobald er feststellte, dass Dean nicht im Motel war.

Aber vielleicht würde er auch denken, Dean sei mit einem Mädchen unterwegs. Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare. Es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Sam ihn nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen vermissen würde. Und dann würde er bestimmt vor lauter Panik ihren Vater anrufen. Der würde bestimmt kommen und ihn auf Sams Vermutungen hin hier finden. Aber Dad wäre stinksauer, das wusste Dean. Bei dem Gedanken an die Standpauke, die er zu hören bekommen würde, musste er laut seufzen. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, so laut kam es ihm in der Stille des Kellers vor.

Dean dachte an die beiden Leichen, mit denen er sich sein Verlies teilen musste. Wie mechanisch griff er in seine Jackentasche, spürte den Salzbeutel unter seinen Fingern und dachte: _Wenigstens gegen deren Geister könnte ich mich wehren. _

Im Notfall würde er die Leichen einfach verbrennen. Er tastete nach dem Feuerzeug in seiner Hosentasche und murmelte: „Nichts leichter als das."

Doch er fragte sich auch, wie er dann dem Feuer hier unten entkommen sollte. Selbst wenn es sich nicht ausbreitete, ohne Rauchvergiftung würde er hier nicht wieder herauskommen.

Dann dachte er wieder daran, dass dort oben ja noch Jemand war. Was hatte dieser Jemand mit ihm vor? Nur Einsperren war kein guter Plan, wenn man einen herumschnüffelnden Jungen aus dem Weg haben und vor allem zum Schweigen bringen wollte. Seine Pistole hatte Dean inzwischen wieder geladen. Wenn dieser Typ ihn holen kommen würde, dann müsste Dean ihn halt auch noch erschießen.

Oder sie, dachte er wieder. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Jemand eine Frau gewesen war.

Rynn. Rynn Jacobs, die alles andere als tot war. Bestimmt hatte sie sich all die Jahre bei ihrem Freund Mario oder hier im Haus versteckt. Und wenn jemand zu neugierig war, wurde er eben beseitigt. So wie die Frau, die nun schon seit wer weiß wie vielen Wochen hier unten lag.

Die Müdigkeit nahm wieder zu, Dean spürte, wie seine Lider immer schwerer wurden. Er umfasste mit der Rechten den Griff seiner Waffe und schloss die Augen. Nur ein kleines Nickerchen, dachte er noch, bevor er wieder einschlief.

**22**

Der Gang war dermaßen finster, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte. Und trotzdem wusste er ganz genau, dass sie ihn verfolgen. Er hörte ihr Schnaufen, das Stampfen ihrer Füße und das höhnische Grinsen. Ja, er meinte es tatsächlich hören zu können, auch wenn er niemals würde beschreiben können, wie genau es klang. Er wusste, dass sie grinsten. Er spürte es. Und jeden Moment würden sie ihn packen, würden ihn an den Knöcheln erwischen und zu Fall bringen. Dann würden sie über ihn herfallen, ihn zerfleischen und zerreißen.

„Aufsteh'n, mein Schatz! Dein Frühstück ist fertig!"

Jetzt verhöhnten sie ihn auch noch. Hektisch warf Andy seinen Kopf herum, doch er konnte nichts erkennen.

„Andy?"

War das seine Mutter, die nach ihm rief? Etwas berührte ihn am Arm. Hatten sie ihn jetzt etwa? Erschrocken riss Andy seine Augen weit auf und kniff sie sofort wieder zusammen, als das Licht ihn zu sehr blendete.

„Andy, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte seine Mutter. Blinzelnd öffnete der Junge nun seine Lider und sah sie einen Moment lang nur an.

„Du bist ja ganz verschwitzt und so blass." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Schätzchen, bist du etwa krank? Dann bleib heute lieber daheim."

„Nein, Mom!", beeilte sich Andy zu sagen, denn er wollte gerade heute auf keinen Fall zuhause bleiben. Schließlich hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, nach Sam zu sehen. „Mir geht's gut. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum."

„Na ja, Fieber scheinst du nicht zu haben. Aber du siehst doch etwas krank aus."

„Mir geht es wirklich gut, Mom. Ich komme gleich runter."

„Okay", gab Andys Mutter nach, doch die kleinen Falten auf der Stirn zeigte deutlich, dass sie von den Beteuerungen ihres Sohnes noch nicht so ganz überzeugt war.

„Dann mache ich dir mal deinen warmen Kakao", meinte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Erleichtert aufatmend schlüpfte Andy in seine Klamotten, lief ins Bad, um sich nur notdürftig frisch zu machen – für mehr hatte er einfach keine Ruhe mehr -, und hastete dann die Treppe nach unten in die Küche, wo bereits sein Toast und sein Kakao auf ihn warteten. Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger. Aber wenn er jetzt das Frühstück verschmähte, würde seine Mutter ihn gar nicht erst aus dem Haus lassen.

Er hatte den letzten Bissen gerade heruntergeschluckt, da sprang er auch schon wieder auf und rannte nach oben. Er putzte sich seine Zähne im Turbogang und schnappte sich seine Schulsachen. Nach dem üblichen, nassen Abschieds-Schmatzer seiner Mutter verließ er dann endlich das Haus. Bis zum Ende der Straße bemühte sich Andy um sein gewohntes Gehtempo. Am liebsten wäre er losgerannt, doch er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihm bis zum Schluss nachsah.

Als er das letzte Grundstück, bei dem er abbiegen musste, erreichte, sah er sich noch einmal um, winkte seiner Mutter zu und verschwand dann in der Seitenstraße hinter dicht gewachsenem Bambus, durch den wirklich nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Sofort begann er zu laufen, was ihn, dank des schweren Schulranzens, schon nach wenigen Metern ins Schwitzen und zum Keuchen brachte. Nein, ein sportlicher Typ war er absolut nicht. Andy verlangsamte sein Tempo bis er zügigen Schrittes durch die Straßen ging. Er wählte absichtlich Wege, in denen er keine zur Schule gehenden Kinder vermutete, die ihn kennen würden. Und er hatte Glück. Niemandem fiel auf, dass er eigentlich in die komplett falsche Richtung lief. Die wenigen Passanten, die ihn im Vorbeigehen kurz ansahen, schienen ihn gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Genauso kannte Andy das. Er war unscheinbar, ja beinahe unsichtbar für die anderen. Und heute war der Tag, wo er diesen Umstand das erste Mal als Vorteil sah.

Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde, bis er über die Umwege dann endlich auf dem Feldweg in Richtung Scheune war. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Lehrerin nicht sofort seine Mutter anrief und nach ihm fragte. Aber bis zur ersten Pause würde er schon Zeit haben, dachte er. Und was erzählte er dann seinen Eltern, wenn sie ihn fragten, warum er nicht in der Schule gewesen war? Und wo er überhaupt gewesen war?

Andys Schritte wurden langsamer. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber es war jetzt zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Notfalls würden eben alle die Wahrheit erfahren. Wenn Sam tot war, dann musste er ja sowieso die Polizei einschalten. Und wenn Sam noch am Leben war, dann würde der bestimmt eine Lösung wissen.

Er marschierte wieder etwas zügiger, doch als er nur noch wenige Meter von der Scheune entfernt war, blieb er stehen. Unschlüssig starrte er auf das schief hängende Tor. Was würde ihn dahinter erwarten?

Seine Beine schienen plötzlich ganz weich zu sein, so als wären sie aus Gummi, wie bei Reed Richards von den _Fantastic Four_. Nur dass dessen Beine dann nicht so kraftlos waren, wie Andys sich gerade anfühlten.

Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was er dort drinnen entdecken würde. Wieder sah er Sams entsetzte, weit aufgerissene Augen vor sich, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten. Andy schloss seine eigenen, holte tief Luft und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. Seine Beine schienen plötzlich viel schwerer zu sein, aber er musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen.

Jetzt.

Alles andere würde sich dann ergeben.

**23**

Erschrocken riss Sam seine Augen auf, als ihm plötzlich bewusste wurde, dass er verfilztes Fell unter seiner Hand spürte. Sofort dachte er an einen Werwolf, aber dann war auch sein Verstand aufgewacht und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ja in diesem Erdloch in der alten Scheune gefangen war, zusammen mit dem kleinen Hund, dessen Welpen wahrscheinlich von Big J und dessen Bande umgebracht worden waren. Sam hatte sich noch nicht ganz aufgesetzt, als auch schon ein Hecheln, unterbrochen von gelegentlichen leisen Jaultönen, erklang. Lächelnd tastete Sam nach Shaggys Kopf und begann ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, wie du aussiehst. Bestimmt bist du ein ganz Süßer", mutmaßte Sam und ließ gedankenverloren die Schlappohren durch seine Finger gleiten. Er musste einen Ausweg finden, sonst würde er nie erfahren, wie Shaggy aussah. Außerdem hatte er mächtigen Durst und sein Magen knurrte auch. Wenigstens tat sein Kopf kaum noch weh, Sam tastete nach der Platzwunde, die sich schorfig verschlossen hatte.

Dann beugte er sich vor und krabbelte auf allen Vieren in die Richtung, in der er die Leiter erahnte. Er wollte ein weiteres Mal versuchen, die Klappe zu öffnen.

„Bleib da sitzen, Shaggy", befahl er dem Hund. „Und sei ganz still. Nicht dass die Kerle da oben noch lauern und mitkriegen, dass du lebst."

Er sah wieder das Bild der blutigen kleinen Hunde vor Augen, bestimmt hatten sie furchtbar gequiekt und gejault als diese Mistkerle sie gequält hatten. Bei der Vorstellung musste Sam sich leicht schütteln, doch das Unbehagen ließ sich nicht so einfach verjagen.

Rund um sich herum tastete er alles ab, ja er kam sich fast so vor wie beim Topfschlagen. Wenn seine Lage nicht so ernst wäre, dann hätte er bei der Vorstellung laut lachen müssen. Aber so kam nur ein leises Seufzen über seine Lippen. Plötzlich spürte er links von sich den Rahmen der Leiter. Schnell zog er sich daran hoch und begann sofort nach oben zu steigen. Er hatte die Luke noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hörte er über sich das Klappern und Schaben von Holz und anderen scheinbar schweren Gegenständen.

Sam erstarrte, sein Gehirn arbeitete augenblicklich im Turbogang. Sollte er um Hilfe rufen oder waren Big J oder einer seiner Kumpels zurückgekommen? Wollte ihn jemand befreien oder nur seine Leiche holen?

Einen kleinen Moment lauschte Sam noch, dann war er sich sicher, dass dort nicht mehrere Personen zu Gange waren. Also würden es wohl nicht Big J und seine Idioten sein.

„Hallo?", rief Sam. „Ich bin hier eingesperrt!"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, und dieses Mal schrie er regelrecht. „Hey! Ich brauche Hilfe! Hallo!"

„SAM? Gott sei Dank, du lebst!"

Als er die vom Stöhnen begleiteten Worte über sich hörte, fiel Sam ein Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie schön Andys Stimme klingen konnte.

„SAM?", rief sein Freund wieder.

„Ja!", antwortete Sam.

„Ich kriege das Zeug hier nicht weg. Das ist zu schwer!"

_Verdammt_, dachte Sam. _Was haben die denn da draufgelegt?_

Und dann rief er: „Hol' Dean!"

Nur dumpf und leise hörte Andy die Worte seines Freundes.

„DEAN?", fragte er beinahe brüllend laut.

„Ja", kam die Antwort aus dem Boden.

„Okay! Geht's dir gut Sam?"

„Ja, soweit schon. Aber beeil' dich trotzdem. Es wird hier immer stickiger."

„Ja! Ich komme gleich mit deinem Bruder zurück. Halte durch, Sam!"

Andy wartete keine Antwort mehr ab, sondern rannte sofort los und aus der Scheune heraus. Er war dermaßen erleichtert, weil sein Freund nicht tot war, dass er an gar nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als Sam da endlich herauszuholen und alles wieder gutzumachen. Nie wieder würde er einen Freund zurücklassen oder verraten. Ja, er hatte Sam verraten. Aber nun würde alles gut werden. Sams großer Bruder würde ihm helfen, den alten Traktor-Motorblock, oder was das da war, das die Klappe versperrte, wegzuschaffen.

Andy rannte wie besessen, schließlich kam es auf jede Minute an. Sam lebte, und die Erleichterung darüber setzte in Andy beinahe euphorische Kräfte frei. Außerdem hörte er in Gedanken noch die Worte seines Freundes, dass die Luft da unten schlechter werden würde.

Jetzt würde er nichts mehr falsch machen. Nie wieder, schwor er sich.

**24**

Die Fahrt nach Crescent Rock war für Bobby anstrengender geworden, als er es erwartet hatte. Stundenlanger Regen hatte ihn gezwungen sein Tempo zu drosseln. Streckenweise waren die mit Herbstlaub bedeckten Straßen zu richtigen Rutschbahnen geworden – zumindest für jemanden, der am liebsten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit vorwärts gekommen wäre.

Immer wieder hatte er versucht, Dean zu erreichen. Vergebens. Er bekam nicht einmal ein Klingelzeichen, und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Müde rieb sich Bobby mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn. Er hatte keine einzige richtige Pause eingelegt, und so langsam aber sicher forderte sein Körper nun Ruhe und Entspannung. Doch das musste noch warten. Zunächst einmal musste Bobby die Brüder finden und sich vergewissern, dass es ihnen gut ging.

_Noch drei Kilometer bis Crescent Rock_, verkündete das Schild am rechten Straßenrand. Bobby überlegte, ob er zunächst ins Motel oder doch gleich zur Schule fahren sollte. Es war inzwischen schon fast halb Neun. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann die Schule morgens begann.

Ohne hinzuschauen tastete Bobby nach der letzten Cola, die neben einigen leeren Flaschen und seiner kleinen, mit dem Notwendigsten gefüllten Reisetasche auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Als er sie nicht fand, sah er nach rechts. Er war sich sicher, noch eine volle Flasche haben zu müssen, aber er konnte sie nicht entdecken.

„Dann eben nicht ... bin ja eh gleich da", brummelte er vor sich hin und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. Im selben Augenblick glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, der Junge stand ganz plötzlich einfach so mitten auf der Fahrbahn - direkt vor Bobbys Wagen, ach was, schon fast auf seiner Motorhaube – und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das auf ihn zukommende Auto an.

Geistesgegenwärtig trat Bobby mit voller Kraft auf das Bremspedal, ließ es gleich darauf wieder los und riss das Lenkrad nach rechts, um sofort wieder voll zu bremsen. Sein betagter Ford kam ins Schlingern. Den Wagen abzufangen wäre für den Jäger kein Problem gewesen, wenn da nicht dieser kleine Graben am rechten Straßenrand gewesen wäre. Als Bobby spürte, wie ihm das Lenkrad aus der Hand gerissen wurde, war ihm klar, dass er nichts mehr machen konnte. Er versuchte es gar nicht erst, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich die Hände brechen konnte, wenn er in so einer Situation versuchen würde, wieder die Kontrolle über sein Fahrzeug zu bekommen.

Andy stand noch immer wie angewurzelt mitten auf der Straße. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass der Wagen so plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts um die Kurve gekommen war. Aber er wusste auch, wie unvorsichtig er gehandelt hatte. Sonst rannte er nie einfach über eine Straße. Aber sonst war er auch nicht so voller Angst. Er wollte doch nur so schnell wie möglich zu Dean, damit der Sam endlich befreien konnte.

Voller Staunen beobachtete Andy, wie der grüne Wagen mit dem rechten Vorderrad in den Graben rutschte und dann wie in Zeitlupe hochkatapultiert wurde, so dass er über die Motorhaube seitlich abrollte und nun in entgegengesetzter Richtung schräg am Straßenrand hing. Es zischte und Qualm stieg aus der ziemlich demolierten Front hervor.

Etwas in Andy raunte ihm zu, er solle so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Aber eine andere Stimme, und sie kam ihm überraschend alt vor – viel älter, als ihre sonst so ängstlichen Verwandten -, sagte, dass er nach dem Fahrer schauen müsste und dass der ihm vielleicht sogar helfen könnte.

_Und wenn der tot ist?_, fragte die frühere Stimme in ihm.

_So schlimm war der Unfall auch nicht_, erwiderte die erwachsene Stimme.

Und während in seinem Kopf die Angst und die Vernunft miteinander diskutierten, ging Andy ganz langsam auf den qualmenden Wagen zu. Er sah, wie der Mann sich darin bewegte, aber mehr konnte er nicht erkennen. Die Windschutzscheibe war gesplittert und hatte sich größtenteils in ein riesiges Spinnennetz aus Sicherheitsglas verwandelt.

Vorsichtig tastete Bobby seinen Kopf ab, den er sich irgendwo angestoßen hatte, wahrscheinlich an dem Holm auf seiner Seite oder am Rahmen der Frontscheibe, als der Ford sich unfreiwillig aufgestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise spürte Bobby kein Blut an der schmerzenden Stelle, nur eine kleine Beule, die aber bestimmt noch wachsen würde. Sonst tat ihm nichts richtig weh, er fühlte sich nur mächtig durchgeschüttelt.

Glück gehabt, dachte er und sah sich um. Links von sich erkannte er die Böschung, die die Fahrertür zweifellos verkeilte. Ein Blick auf die Beifahrerseite ließ ihn den wolkigen Himmel erkennen. Unter mehrmaligem lauten Ächzen kroch Bobby von seinem Sitz nach schräg oben zur Beifahrertür. Aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Begleitet von lauten Flüchen, die nicht unbedingt jugendfrei waren, kurbelte Bobby das Fenster herunter und zog sich dann durch die Öffnung nach oben. Für einen Moment blieb er mit baumelnden Beinen auf der Seite seines Ford sitzen. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass ihm nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war, andererseits war er fassungslos, weil sein schöner alter Wagen nun nur noch ein Schrotthaufen war.

Plötzlich hörte er unter sich eine Kinderstimme fragen: „Mister? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

_Der Junge_, dachte Bobby, _den hatte ich schon fast vergessen_.

Er tastete wieder nach seiner Beule, die nun schon um einiges gewachsen war. Wenn er sie nicht schnellstens kühlen würde, dann hätte er bald ein Fleisch gewordenes Ei an seiner Schläfe kleben.

Bobby zog die Beine aus dem Wageninneren und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf den Boden rutschen.

„Klar", antwortete er. „Und du? Bist du verletzt?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

Bobby ging leise stöhnend in die Hocke und fasste das Kind vor sich an beiden Schultern. „Sag' mal: Was machst du denn hier mitten auf der Straße? Und wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?"

Als er statt einer Antwort nur ein leises Schluchzen bekam, griff Bobby dem Jungen unter das Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf etwas hoch. „Hey, ist ja nichts passiert. Von meinem ehemaligen Schmuckstück mal abgesehen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, ohne den Jungen loszulassen. „Wie heißt du denn?"

„Andy."

„Wohnst du hier?"

Andy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bringe dich mal lieber heim", schlug Bobby vor. „Wo wohnst du denn?"

„Im Westteil." Andy gewann langsam wieder Zuversicht und seine Stimme wurde fester. „Aber ich kann jetzt nicht nach Hause."

Schmunzelnd richtete sich Bobby auf. „Weil du die Schule schwänzt?"

Kopfschüttelnd senkte Andy wieder den Blick und starrte auf das matschige Gras unter seinen Füßen.

Bobby runzelte die Stirn. Etwas an diesem Jungen schien nicht zu stimmen. Er sah auch gar nicht aus, wie jemand, der sich herumtreibt. Andy wirkte eher wie ein absoluter Musterschüler auf ihn.

„Was ist dann los? Wieso läufst du hier allein herum, und dazu noch mitten auf der Straße?"

„Ich ...", begann Andy stockend, er wollte den Mann um Hilfe bitten, aber er traute sich nicht, ihm alles zu erzählen. Seine Angst vor den Folgen, die er absolut nicht mehr absehen konnte, von denen er aber das Schlimmste erwartete, war einfach zu groß. „Ich muss … schnell zu einem Freund."

„Und warum? Ist dein Freund auch nicht in der Schule?"

Andy schwieg.

„Hey", sagte Bobby im väterlichen Ton. „Keiner wird dir den Kopf abreißen. Und da ich es bisher nicht getan habe, brauchst du auch keine Angst mehr zu haben. Das mit dem Unfall regeln wir schon über die Versicherung." Auch wenn Bobby genau wusste, dass er das nicht tun würde. Er wollte kein Aufsehen und erst recht nicht in Versicherungsunterlagen oder womöglich noch in polizeilichen Akten auftauchen.

„Also, was ist los. Da mein Wagen jetzt deinetwegen Schrott ist, habe ich doch wohl das Recht zu erfahren, weshalb. Oder?"

Etwas an der Art und Weise, wie der Mann zu ihm sprach, beruhigte Andy, und plötzlich spürte er, wie alle Mauern in ihm einzustürzen begannen. Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und wurden schon bald zu einem kleinen Sturzbach.

Als Andy zu weinen begann, nahm Bobby ihn in den Arm. „Hey, so schlimm?"

Er wusste nicht, was mit dem Jungen los war. Ob der unter Schock stand? Aber insgesamt machte er einen recht gesunden Eindruck. Bobby beschloss, den Jungen trotz allem medizinisch untersuchen zu lassen. Also doch die Polizei am Hals, dachte er missmutig. Er angelte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und überlegte einen Moment. Dann wählte er noch einmal Deans Nummer. Wenn er den erreichte, könnte der ihm bestimmt helfen. Bei der Vorstellung musste Bobby grinsen, denn er wusste genau, wie Dean es lieben würde, dem alten Onkel Bobby helfen zu können.

Doch auch dieses Mal meldete sich niemand. Sofort spürte Bobby wieder den Druck in der Magengegend. Er musste das Problem hier so schnell wie möglich regeln, sich einen Ersatzwagen beschaffen und dann nach den Brüdern suchen. Während er noch überlegte, was er zuerst und was zuletzt machen sollte, begann Andy zu sprechen. Leise und erstickt, aber er erzählte endlich, was ihn so bedrückte.

„Mein Freund, Sam ..." Bobby wurde hellhörig, schwieg aber. Bestimmt gab es mehrere Jungen in diesem Ort, die Sam hießen.

„... der hat … wir hatten Ärger mit Big J."

Das klang nicht gut, doch Bobby schwieg auch weiterhin. Er hatte Angst, dass Andy nicht mehr weiter berichten würde, wenn er unterbrochen werden würde.

„Und ich wollte zu seinem Bruder." Andy wurde lauter und sah nun Bobby mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an. Er zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch, murmelte eine Entschuldigung, und während Bobby nach einem Taschentuch suchte, fuhr der Junge fort: „Der ist mutig und cool. Und er kann uns helfen, Sam zu befreien."

„Sam zu befreien?", hakte Bobby nun doch, sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht, nach.

„Ja, diese Scheißkerle haben ihn einfach geschlagen und in das Loch geschmissen!" Andy wurde rot und senkte den Kopf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung wegen des Schimpfwortes, und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Können Sie ihn da rausholen?"

„Klar. Ich denke schon", antwortete Bobby. „Wo ist das Loch?"

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte Andy auf die Scheune, die nur wenige hundert Meter von der Straße entfernt zu sehen war.

„Okay, Andy. Und wie heißt der Bruder von Sam?"

Andy musterte den Mann vor sich verwundert. Wieso war es wichtig, wie Sams Bruder hieß?, fragte er sich. Dann antwortete er: „Dean. Warum?"

Nun konnte Bobby seine Ungeduld nicht mehr länger verbergen. Er erhob sich und ließ Andy los. „Sam und Dean Winchester?", fragte er.

Andy nickte. „Kennen Sie die beiden?"

„Allerdings. Warte hier", sagte er. „Ich muss nur schnell was aus dem Kofferraum holen."

Er umrundete seinen Ford, öffnete den Kofferraum und steckte sich kurz darauf, von Andy unbemerkt, seine Jägergrundausrüstung ein. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er den Deckel wieder zu und sah zu dem wartenden Jungen.

„Dann mal los!", brummte Bobby.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden auf die andere Straßenseite und folgten dann dem Feldweg, der zum Grundstück der Morrows und somit auch zur Scheune führte.

Bobbys Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt, die Jungs steckten in Schwierigkeiten. Aber trotz aller Sorgen, die er sich jetzt erst Recht machte, schickte Bobby in Gedanken ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und dankte dafür, dass das Schicksal ihm Andy vors Auto hatte laufen lassen.

**25**

Erschrocken fuhr Dean aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das Knarren der Kellerluke, die sich langsam öffnete, hatte ihn geweckt, und im nächsten Moment fiel ein blasser Lichtschimmer in sein Gefängnis. Seine rechte Hand, in der er noch immer die Beretta hielt, zuckte reflexartig hoch. Schnell griff er auch mit der zweiten Hand zu und zielte in Richtung Leiter. Wer auch immer sich da herunter wagen würde, würde nie wieder nach oben gehen. Dean war fest entschlossen, diesem Loch zu entkommen.

Doch es erschien niemand, ja die Klappe öffnete sich nicht einmal ganz. Misstrauisch runzelte Dean die Stirn und ging auf die Knie, ohne den Aufstieg aus den Augen zu lassen. Da flog plötzlich ein kleiner Gegenstand herunter und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden. Deans ausgestreckte Arme folgten dem Wurfgeschoss, und seine Finger zuckten schon beinahe am Abzug. Um ein Haar hätte er geschossen.

Noch bevor er erkennen konnte, was was er da vor sich hatte, schloss sich die Luke über ihm mit einem lauten Krachen und die Dunkelheit übernahm wieder ihr Regiment.

Ein kaum zu hörendes Zischen drang an Deans Ohren, und im nächsten Moment roch er wieder diesen Bittermandelgeruch, der ihm schon auf der Treppe aufgefallen war. Als ihm klar wurde, was das sein könnte, war es bereits zu spät. Allerdings war es auch fraglich, ob Dean überhaupt etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können, denn selbst wenn er die Luft angehalten oder sich etwas vor Nase und Mund gehalten hätte, früher oder später hätte das Gas doch seine Wirkung getan.

Seine Augen begannen so furchtbar zu brennen, dass die Tränen schon Sekunden später unkontrolliert über seine Wangen liefen. Dean bekam nicht mehr richtig Luft, er hustete und hustete, und das Erstickungsgefühl wurde immer stärker. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er wusste, dass er jeden Moment bewusstlos werden würde. Voller Verzweiflung versuchte er noch, seine Waffe in die Jackentasche zu stecken, damit er sie griffbereit bei sich hätte, doch sie entglitt seinen kraftlosen Fingern und rutschte über sein rechtes Bein zur Seite, während sein Körper in die andere Richtung fiel.

Dean bekam davon nichts mehr mit. Er bemerkte auch nicht, wie wenige Minuten später jemand die Luke vollends öffnete, die Leiter herunterstieg und zu seinem bewusstlosen Körper ging. Kalte Finger tasteten an seinem Hals nach einem Puls, und als sie ihn fanden, schwebte in dem Gesicht über Dean ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Aber es war kein entspanntes, freundliches Grinsen, nein, es war vielmehr eine bösartige Fratze, die da auf den bewusstlosen jungen Mann herabsah.

**26**

Der Hund, den Sam Shaggy getauft hatte, stupste ihm immer wieder mit der Schnauze gegen die Hand. Er wollte gekrault werden, und Sam kam der stummen Aufforderung mechanisch nach.

Seine Gedanken waren weit, weit weg. Er dachte an Dean und ihren Vater. Bestimmt hatte sein Bruder vor Sorgen die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Sam dachte darüber nach, warum Dean immer so geradezu versessen auf ihn aufpassen wollte. Oder besser gesagt: musste. Es war Sam nicht entgangen, dass ihr Vater Dean bei jedem Abschied ermahnte, gut auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Sam verstand nur nicht, warum das jedes Mal so betont wurde. Es war ja nun nicht unbedingt so, dass die bösen Monster direkt vor ihrer Tür lauerten. Bisher hatte Sam auch mehr Probleme mit anderen Kindern als mit irgendwelchen übernatürlichen Erscheinungen bekommen, streng genommen hat er noch nicht einmal einen Geist oder einen Werwolf, Vampir, Hexe oder sonst was zu Gesicht bekommen. Er kannte diese bösen Gestalten nur von Deans Erzählungen, und die ließ sein Bruder sich regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen. Aus Bobbys Büchern, in denen er, wenn sie bei dem Freund ihres Dads bleiben mussten, meist heimlich herumstöberte, hatte Sam auch so einiges erfahren. Oben auf dem Dachboden von Bobbys Werkstatt hat er sich sogar ein richtiges Versteck gebaut. Hinter uralten Felgen, die bestimmt nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, saß Sam oft stundenlang auf ein paar Kissen und Decken, die er sich dort hingelegt hatte, und las im Licht seiner Taschenlampe die spannenden, dicken Bücher. Bei Bobby lagen so viele herum, dass es dem gar nicht auffiel, wenn das eine oder andere Buch mal eine Zeitlang verschwunden war.

Aber auch im Internet hatte Sam schon einiges gelesen, nur wusste er nicht, wie viel davon Wahrheit und wie viel Fantasie war.

Sam musste zugeben, dass ihn auf der einen Seite das Übernatürliche sehr interessierte, auf der anderen Seite aber hasste er das Kampf- und Waffentraining. Es gab auch Momente, da zweifelte Sam daran, dass ihr Vater wirklich diese bösen Wesen jagte. Aber wenn er Dean gezielt danach fragte, wusste der so einiges zu erzählen. Unter anderem auch Dinge, die Sam in keinem der Bücher bisher gelesen hatte. Und er glaubte nicht, dass sein Bruder sich diese Horrorgeschichten ausdachte, dafür war er immer viel zu ernst beim Berichten und fast jeder zweite Satz enthielt eine Warnung. Außerdem war Dean ja selber schon öfter mit auf der Jagd gewesen, also wusste er, wovon er sprach. Nein, Dean würde ihn nie anlügen, da war sich Sam sicher.

Er hörte auf, den Hund zu streicheln, umfasste mit beiden Armen seine dicht an den Körper gezogenen Knie und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. Lautlos rannen die Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er wollte nicht länger über diese erschreckenden Dinge nachdenken. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Wollte zu Dean. Er wollte raus aus diesem finsteren, kalten Loch. Sam hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon da gefangen war. Ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sein Magen krampfte sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, seine Lippen fühlten sich ganz trocken und rau an, genauso wie sein Hals, und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum machte ihn verrückt, sobald er nur seine Augen öffnete.

„Dean", flüsterte er leise, „hol mich hier raus. Bitte."

Und als er seinen Wunsch aus seinem eigenen Mund hörte, wurde ihm seine Situation noch bewusster. Es gab kein Halten mehr, und die Tränen flossen nun in Strömen. Sams Jeans wurde an den Knien durchnässt, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Shaggy schleckte ihm über die Hand, aber auch das spürte Sam nicht wirklich. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und klein. Und allein gelassen. Furchtbar allein.

Ein rumpelndes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem brummigen Fluchen, riss Sam aus seiner Lethargie und ließ ihn den Kopf heben.

„Dean!", hauchte er, wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel notdürftig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und kroch dann, so schnell er in der Dunkelheit konnte, zu der Leiter hin. Über sich hörte er das Schleifen und Poltern von etwas Schwerem, und wieder fluchte eine Stimme.

_Eine_ Stimme … nicht Deans Stimme! Sam verharrte lauschend. Sein Zeitgefühl war inzwischen nicht mehr das Beste, aber eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Andy und Dean noch gar nicht zurück sein konnten.

Wer war da oben? Sollte es wieder Big J sein? Mörder kamen oft an den Tatort zurück, hatte er einmal im Fernsehen gelernt. Hastig tastete Sam nach der Leiter. Als er sie fand, kroch er darunter, so dass er von oben nicht sofort zu sehen war und auch nicht so sehr geblendet werden würde, wenn sich die Luke öffnete. Aber was sollte er gegen die Jungs machen, wenn sie ihn noch einmal angreifen würden? Was würden die mit ihm machen? Sie waren zu viele, bei so einer Übermacht nützte Sams Kampferfahrung auch nicht viel.

Wollten sie ihr Werk vollenden, damit er nichts verraten konnte?

Verdammt, fluchte Sam in Gedanken. Warum nur hatte Andy ihm nicht gleich helfen können? Jetzt war es vielleicht zu spät.

Und während Sam schon kurz davor war, seinen Freund zu verfluchen, hörte er dessen helle Stimme nach ihm rufen. Erleichterung durchströmte Sam für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann dachte er wieder an Big J. War Andy ihm über den Weg gelaufen?

Noch bevor er seine Überlegungen beenden konnte, schwang ging die Bodenluke mit einem lauten Quietschen auf. Ein schräger Lichtstreifen erhellte Sams Gefängnis und ließ den Jungen geblendet die Augen zusammenkneifen.

„Sammy?", fragte ein Mann. Gleich darauf hörte Sam jemanden die Leiter herabsteigen. Blinzelnd versuchte er etwas zu erkennen: Riesige, breite Schuhe näherten sich Sprosse für Sprosse dem Boden des Kellerlochs. Diese Schuhe kannte er doch und … da kam ihm auch die Stimme bekannt vor.

Er konnte es nicht fassen und stammelte ungläubig: „Bo-bby?"

„Gott verdammich, ist das hier finster!"

Nun wirklich und vollkommen erleichtert schloss Sam für einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber es war tatsächlich ihr alter Familienfreund Bobby, der da gerade fluchend zu ihm kam.

„Onkel Bobby?" Sams Stimme klang noch immer ungläubig.

„Ja, ich bin's. Aber das Onkel kannst du so langsam mal weglassen, das macht mich so alt", sagte Bobby. „Sam, geht's dir gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Sam und kroch nun unter der Leiter hervor.

Als der Junge in seiner Reichweite war, nahm Bobby ihn – ganz gegen seine sonstige Art – in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Plötzlich erklang ein leises Winseln neben den beiden.

Bobby sah zur Seite, musterte einen kleinen Hund mit zerzaustem Fell und sagte: „Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Sam löste sich aus der Umarmung, wischte sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und erklärte: „Ich habe ihn Shaggy getauft. Und ich werde ihn mitnehmen."

Grinsend dachte Bobby daran, dass sein Freund John darüber bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut sein würde, aber er versuchte gar nicht erst, es Sam auszureden. Der Junge war viel zu dickköpfig und würde seine Meinung nicht ohne Kampf ändern. Und den Kampf wollte Bobby lieber dem Vater überlassen. Der kümmerte sich eh schon viel zu wenig um seine Jungs, also warum sollte Bobby ihm so eine Diskussion mit Sam abnehmen? Insgeheim wünschte er sich sogar, dieses Gespräch miterleben zu dürfen. Bestimmt war Sam jetzt im Argumentieren noch besser geworden.

Grinsend sagte Bobby: „Na, dann wollen wir euch beide hier mal raus holen. Geh vor, Sam. Ich trage deinen Shaggy schon hoch."

Während Bobby mit dem Hund auf dem Arm die Leiter hochkletterte, standen Sam und Andy am Rand des Kellerlochs und musterten sich sekundenlang. Schuldbewusst senkte Andy den Kopf, er konnte Sams Blick nicht standhalten, zu viele Vorwürfe meinte er darin lesen zu können. Er sah nicht, wie sein Freund auf ihn zukam, spürte nur plötzlich, wie er in den Arm genommen wurde.

„Danke", sagte Sam. „Das war richtig mutig von dir, Andy."

Der blasse Junge löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich … Es tut mir leid, Sam. Ich hätte früher wiederkommen müssen. Ich … Aber ich ..." Nun konnte Andy seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber Sam hatte keine Zeit, sich intensiver um seinen Freund zu kümmern, denn inzwischen stand Bobby neben ihnen und hielt Shaggy noch immer auf dem Arm.

Sam schlug seinem weinenden Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte: „Andy, ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt wiedergekommen bist. Und jetzt hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Dann wandte er sich zu Bobby und nahm ihm lächelnd den Hund, den er schon richtig lieb gewonnen hatte, aus den Armen. Zwei große dunkelbraune Augen, über denen lange Fellsträhnen hingen, sahen ihn an. Das Fell war wirklich so zottelig und verfilzt, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, aber Sam wusste schon jetzt, dass das der süßeste Hund war, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Vielleicht müsste er das Fell erst einmal kürzen, dann natürlich waschen – bestimmt mehrmals, dachte Sam schon voller Vorfreude -, und dann würde Shaggys Fell in seinen verschiedenen Brauntönen bestimmt wunderbar seidig glänzen. Grinsend musterte Sam seinen neuen vierbeinigen Freund.

„Guck mal, Andy. Sein eines Ohr ist fast weiß. Und an der Brust hat er auch einen hellen Fleck."

Lächelnd beobachtete Bobby die beiden Jungen und den Hund. Für ihn war ein Leben ohne Hund sowieso nicht vorstellbar. Als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, gehörte ein Rottweiler namens Marshall zu ihrer Familie, und nach dessen Tod durfte sich Bobby einen neuen Hund aussuchen. Er war der Rasse und auch dem Namensschema seines Vaters treu geblieben. Der hatte alle seine Hunde nach amerikanischen Verteidigungsministern benannt. Als Bobby Jahre später aus seinem Elternhaus auszog und seinen Schrottplatz eröffnete, hatte er Wilson mitgenommen, und der hatte ihn und das Gelände bis zu seinem Tode bestens bewacht und verteidigt. Bobby war froh, dass Wilson damals an einem altersbedingten Herzinfarkt gestorben war, so hatte er ihn wenigstens nicht einschläfern lassen müssen, und sein Hund hatte nicht leiden müssen.

Heute war Rumsfeld sein treuer Begleiter, und das hoffentlich noch viel Jahre lang, dachte Bobby. Er liebte diesen Hund, der sich immer zu gerne auf die noch warme Motorhaube des Fords gelegt hatte. _Nun wird er sich an ein anderes Auto gewöhnen müssen_, dachte Bobby als ihm das Bild seines am Straßenrand liegenden Schrotthaufens wieder in Erinnerung kam.

„Jungs, wir sollten jetzt mal zusehen, dass wir ins Motel kommen."

Andy sagte: „Aber was ist mit dem fünften Welpen? Wollen wir den nicht noch suchen?"

„Andy", sagte Sam, „ich glaube nicht, dass der noch lebt. Sonst wäre Shaggy bestimmt schon aufgeregt am Suchen. Aber sie ist ganz ruhig."

„Hatte sie denn Welpen?", fragte Bobby.

„Ja, aber die wurde erstochen. Von Big J", erklärte Andy mit trauriger Stimme.

Bobby sah sich schnell in der Scheune um. „Also wenn eines ihrer Babys noch leben würde, dann würde Shaggy wirklich losrennen und nach ihm suchen. Ich denke, Sam hat leider Gottes Recht, Andy."

Der Junge nickte und musterte dann die Hündin auf Sams Arm. Zögernd strich er ihr über den Kopf.

„Dean!", sagte Sam plötzlich. „Der ist bestimmt schon kurz vorm Amoklaufen."

„Möglich", erwiderte Bobby nachdenklich.

„Onk ... Bobby, ruf ihn doch schon mal an", schlug Sam vor. Doch noch bevor er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte er die Sorge in Bobbys Gesicht, das ihn ernst musterte.

„Ich habe es die ganze Nacht lang versucht, aber er meldet sich nicht."

Sams Gesicht wurde weiß. Er wusste genau, dass Dean sein Handy ständig bei sich trug und auch immer darauf achtete, dass der Akku geladen war. Etwas musste geschehen sein.

„Dean", flüsterte er.

„Vielleicht hat er sein Handy verloren und der Akku ist jetzt leer. Oder es ist kaputt gegangen", meinte Bobby, obwohl er es – genau wie Sam – besser wusste. „Lasst uns jetzt gehen. Wie weit ist es denn bis zum Motel?"

„Ungefähr 'ne halbe Stunde", erklärte Sam monoton. „Bist du nicht mit dem Auto hier?"

„Doch, aber das liegt schrottreif im Graben. Dank deines kleinen Freundes hier." Andy senkte sofort wieder den Kopf, so dass Bobby schnell fortfuhr: „Aber wenn er mir nicht vors Auto gelaufen wäre', dann hätte' ich dich nicht gefunden, Sam. Von daher war es wohl Glück." Er schlug Andy aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Junge! Uns ist nicht passiert und Sam ist jetzt frei. Nun müssen wir nur noch Dean finden."

Und in Gedanken ergänzte er: Man hat auch nur Ärger mit der heutigen Jugend.

**27**

Dean fühlte sich benommen und vollkommen erledigt als er wieder zu sich kam, und das permanente Pochen unter seiner Schädeldecke trug auch nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Stöhnend wollte er sich an den schmerzenden Kopf greifen, doch es kam weder ein Laut über seine Lippen noch konnte er seinen Arm auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen. War er gefesselt? Er wollte nachsehen, doch selbst seine Lider gehorchten ihm nicht. Da wurde Dean klar, dass er sich nicht das geringste Bisschen bewegen konnte.

_Ich bin gelähmt_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. _Verdammt, was hat die Schlampe mit mir gemacht?_

Seine Atmung wurde hektischer, als die Panik sich in ihm ausbreitete. Wild kreisten die Worte in seinem Kopf umher. Gelähmt. Ausgeliefert.

Die Gesichter von Sam und seinem Dad drängten sich zwischen die Wörter. Auch Bobbys Kopf sah er. Und seine Mom.

_Hilfe!_, dachte Dean. _Warum hilft mir denn keiner?_

Er rief um Hilfe. Dachte zumindest, dass er es tat. Vor lauter Aufregung bemerkte er erst nach einigen Versuchen, dass kein einziger Ton seine Lippen verließ.

Stumm. Ein weiteres Wort, das vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien.

_Was soll ich denn bloß tun?_

_Ich muss mich beruhigen. Panik bringt gar nichts. Es gibt eine Lösung. Es gibt immer eine, hat Dad gesagt. Man muss nur die Ruhe bewahren._

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Dean hatte sich noch nie so ausgeliefert und hilflos gefühlt, wie gerade jetzt. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich ansatzweise beruhigt hatte und mit dem Nachdenken begann, setzte genau das eine neue Panikwelle in ihm frei. Es dauerte eine scheinbar endlose Zeit, bis er sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte.

Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch erkannte er, dass es um ihn herum hell sein musste. Also war es entweder Tag geworden oder er befand sich in einem beleuchteten Raum. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht mehr in dem dunklen Keller.

Sein Rücken tat ihm weh, obwohl er unter seinen Händen etwas Weiches spürte, so als würde er auf einer Decke liegen. War er in einem Bett? Hatten sie ihn vielleicht schon gerettet und er lag jetzt in einem Krankenhaus?

Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dazu war es viel zu still. Genaugenommen hörte Dean nichts außer dem Prasseln von Regen.

War er allein? Dean lauschte konzentriert, konnte aber nichts hören, das auf die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen hinwies. Trotzdem fühlte er sich beobachtet. Dieses diffuse Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und drohte ihn schon wieder in Panik ausbrechen zu lassen. Jemand war mit ihm in diesem Raum, dessen war sich Dean plötzlich ganz sicher. Aber wer? Und warum? Was sollte das Ganze hier werden?

Er konnte nur abwarten, was geschehen würde. Abwarten und hoffen, dass es Sam gut ginge, und dass der ihn vielleicht sogar schon suchen würde. Aber eigentlich wollte Dean nicht, dass sein Bruder allein loszog, auch wenn er genau das wohl befürchten musste.

_Lass es Sammy gut gehen_, dachte er. _Bitte, lass es ihm gut gehen._

Er hätte niemals hier herkommen dürfen. Nicht allein. Ja nicht einmal mit Sam. Sie hätten auf ihren Vater warten müssen. Aber nein, er musste ja alleine losziehen. Wollte eigenständig den Fall lösen. Dean wusste, dass das die Wahrheit war, er hatte sich wirklich gewünscht, mal eben schnell einen Fall zu lösen und dann seinem Vater das Ergebnis präsentieren zu können. Er wollte, dass sein Dad stolz auf ihn war. Er wünschte sich einfach nur Anerkennung. Und jetzt?

Niemals würde sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein. Er hatte alles versaut. Aber auch wirklich alles. Er hatte nicht auf Sam aufpassen können und hatte sich selbst auch noch in Gefahr gebracht. Sein Dad würde ausrasten, wenn er das alles zu hören bekäme.

Aber vielleicht würde Dean das ja gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Vielleicht würde er das nicht mehr erleben.

Nein!. Er durfte nicht sterben. Nicht so. Sein eigenes Leben war ihm nicht so wichtig, aber seine Aufgabe um so mehr. Und das hatte nichts mit ihrem Vater oder der erhofften Anerkennung zu tun. Nicht mehr. Früher hatte er es für Dad getan, um ihm zu helfen. Um ein guter Sohn zu sein. Er hatte immer alles getan, was sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte. Ohne zu murren sogar.

Inzwischen aber war er erwachsen geworden. Na ja, fast erwachsen, dachte Dean mit einem empfundenen Schmunzeln. Doch auf Sammy musste er weiterhin aufpassen. Seit diese Dämonen seinen kleinen Bruder beinahe erwischt hatten, gab es für Dean nichts Wichtigeres mehr, als Sammy zu beschützen und zu retten. Und genau deshalb durfte er noch nicht aufgeben. Er wusste nicht, wo Sam war oder was mit ihm geschehen war. Er musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen, musste seinen Bruder in Sicherheit wissen. Er durfte sich nicht einfach so aufgeben. Nein, er musste kämpfen bis zum Äußersten. An ihm würden sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen.

Dean hatte sich eine gehörige Portion Mut zugesprochen, doch als er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich wehren sollte, wenn er keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen konnte, sackte er mental wieder in sich zusammen.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten, warmen Luftzug über sich. Es war nur wenig mehr als ein Hauch, und dieser Hauch roch nach Wein.

Innerlich versteifte sich Dean. Er hatte es gewusst: Er war nicht allein im Raum.

Was würde jetzt geschehen?

**28**

Klitschnass kamen Bobby, die beiden Jungen und Shaggy am Motel an, wo John Winchester seine Söhne einquartiert hatte. Kurz nachdem sie sich auf ihren Fußmarsch begeben hatten, fing es an in Strömen zu regnen. Bobby hatte zwar immer wieder mahnend nach oben geschaut, doch niemand schien ihn dort erhören zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich waren seine lautlosen Flüche schuld daran, redete er sich ein.

Die Zimmertür war verschlossen und auf ihr Klopfen reagierte niemand. Wirklich erwartet hatte das auch keiner der Drei. Ihnen war klar, dass Dean auf der Suche nach Sam sein musste und sie hofften alle, dass ihm nichts geschehen war.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Sam ab und wollte zur Rezeption gehen, um sich das Zimmer aufschließen zu lassen. Doch Bobby hielt ihn zurück. In der rechten Hand hielt er seine Dietrichsammlung und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden, die Zimmertür geöffnet.

Der Raum lag verlassen vor ihnen. Shaggy lief sofort aufgeregt hin und her und schnüffelte in allen Ecken und Winkeln herum. Sam musste für einen Augenblick lächeln, als er das sah, doch seine Sorge um Dean ließ ihn sofort wieder ernst werden. Während er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holte, musterte er das Bett und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, er hat hier geschlafen. Gestern früh sah sein Bett noch anders aus."

Er trank einen großen Schluck und verzog dann das Gesicht, weil ihm das Wasser viel zu kalt war.

„Ich habe gestern Nachmittag zuletzt mit ihm telefoniert", sagte Bobby. „Vielleicht hatte er sich nachmittags hingelegt."

Kopfschüttelnd erklärte Sam: „Das glaube ich nicht. Er wollte zu Mario, dem Freund von dieser Rynn."

Bobby nickte nachdrücklich – Sam hatte ihn auf dem Weg zum Motel über ihren aktuellen Recherche-Stand aufgeklärt. „Demnach muss er anschließend hier gewesen sein. Und als er dich nicht finden oder erreichen konnte, ist er losgezogen, dich zu suchen."

Andy sagte: „Er war auch bei uns. Da war es schon dunkel."

„Junge, warum erzählst du das erst jetzt?"

„Weil … ich habe ihn weggeschickt. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, Dean zu sagen, was mit Sam geschehen ist."

Bobby atmete tief durch. Dieser Andy war wirklich ein ängstliches Kind, und er war froh, dass Johns Söhne da eher das Gegenteil waren. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie immer mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten kamen.

Sam sagte: „Andy, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Wir müssen jetzt Dean finden, also erzähl uns alles, was du weißt."

„Da war nichts weiter. Ich habe gelogen. Habe gesagt, ich wäre bei einem Freund gewesen. Aber Dean hat es mir nicht geglaubt. Das habe ich in seinem Blick gesehen."

„Also bleiben nur noch das Hallet-Haus und dieser Mario", sagte Bobby. „Ihr beide bleibt hier und wechselt erst Mal die Klamotten. Nicht dass ihr euch hier noch den Tod holt. Ich besorge mir jetzt einen Wagen und dann fahre ich zu dem Haus."

„Und wenn sie da zu mehreren auf dich lauern?", fragte Sam.

Bobby grinste breit und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn überhaupt, würden sie nur dich erwarten. Falls euer Big J dahintersteckt, was ich bezweifele, würden sie niemanden erwarten. Ich denke, Dean ist in dem Haus. Vielleicht ist er gestürzt und hat sich was gebrochen und kann jetzt nicht mehr laufen."

„Bobby", sagte Sam zögernd, „wenn da wirklich Geister sind. Was würden die mit Dean machen?"

„Junge, wenn es da Geister gäbe - und ich sage _wenn_ – dann hätte dein Bruder ihnen längst zur ewigen Ruhe verholfen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber wir sollten hier nicht länger rumstehen. Gib mir mal die Adresse von dem Haus, Sam."

„Ich kann euch hinführen", schlug Andy vor, „das geht doch viel schneller. Außerdem verfahren Sie sich dann auch nicht."

„Jungs, ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Aber du hast doch eben selbst gesagt, dass Dean die Geister längst vernichtet hätte", erwiderte Sam grinsend.

Mit einem Blick zur Zimmerdecke antwortete Bobby: „Oh Gott, diese Kinder! Also gut. Zieht euch was Trockenes an, ich besorge inzwischen ein Auto. Aber ihr kommt nicht mit ins Haus, dass das klar ist."

Die beiden Jungen nickten und verschwanden dann blitzartig im Bad.

Bobby trat an die angelehnte Badezimmertür. „Und Sam?"

„Ja?"

„Sei vorsichtig mit deiner Platzwunde. Ich sehe mir die gleich nochmal an."

„Jawohl, Sir", antwortete Sam, und Bobby meinte eine gewisse Zufriedenheit heraushören zu können.

Schmunzelnd verließ der Jäger das Zimmer und blieb vor der Tür kurz stehen, um die auf dem Parkplatz stehenden Fahrzeuge zu mustern.

**29**

„Du hast ihn kaltblütig getötet." Ihre Stimme klang tief und rau, die Tonlage eher monoton. Und sie war nah, viel zu nah. Ekelhaft nah. Dean spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, nur hören und riechen. Der Dunst von vergorenen Früchten drang in seine Nase, streng und bitter. Am liebsten hätte er den Kopf abgewandt, doch er war dazu verdammt, alles über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Aber er war sich jetzt sicher, dass er Rynn vor sich haben musste. Die Rynn, die bereits mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte als er.

Dean hätte liebend gern etwas erwidern, hätte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn mal kreuzweise könnte, doch er konnte noch immer nicht sprechen. Ob diese Lähmung irgendwann vorüber war? Er hoffte es. Das Gift, das er eingeatmet hatte, konnte ja nicht ewig wirken. Und da es sich anscheinend nicht verschlimmerte, würde seine Wirkung bestimmt bald schwächer werden. Dean malte sich schon aus, wie er diese Verrückte überwältigte. Er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen, wenn die Muskelbeherrschung wieder einsetzte, damit das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite wäre, und da konnte sie noch so erfahren sein, er würde sie innerhalb von Sekunden besiegt haben. Innerlich grinste Dean sein schönstes zynisches Grinsen. Er brauchte dieses Gefühl jetzt einfach um sich selber Mut zu machen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Kaltes an seinem Hals. Ein Messer …

Die Spitze bohrte sich direkt unter seinem Kehlkopf ins Fleisch. Ganz langsam drückte sie sich immer tiefer.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?" Sie lachte laut auf. Beinahe schrill.

Dean hielt die Luft an. Die Messerspitze drückte sich tiefer und tiefer, zehntelmillimeterweise, und dann spürte er den kleinen scharfen Schmerz, als die Haut nachgab und das kalte Metall ins Fleisch eindrang.

Sein Fleisch.

Sein warmes Blut floss seitlich am Hals herunter. Dean wagte noch immer nicht zu atmen, er hatte Angst, das Messer würde sich dadurch noch tiefer in ihn bohren.

„Er war nicht sofort tot, falls es dich interessiert."

Die Messerspitze unterhalb von Deans Kehle drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker.

„Und auch du wirst es nicht so schnell sein." Sie sprach langsam und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Plötzlich zog sie mit einem Ruck das Messer zurück und lachte leise. Erleichtert holte Dean wieder Luft. Erleichtert und zugleich auch voller Angst, denn er wusste nicht, was sie als Nächstes mit ihm machen würde, und inzwischen befürchtete er das Schlimmste. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, allerdings mit doppeltem Tempo. Er betete, dass Jemand kommen würde. Irgendwer. Aber wer sollte sie hier schon überraschen? Und so, wie sein Verstand die Lage beurteilte, würde noch nicht einmal Jemand nach ihm suchen. Sein Vater würde frühestens am Freitag zurückkommen, diese Verrückte hatte also ausreichend Zeit, ihn erst in Stückchen zu zerlegen, bevor sie ihn dann irgendwann endgültig töten würde.

Er hörte sie nicht mehr, er spürte ihre Anwesenheit auch nicht mehr, und trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass sie noch immer im Zimmer war und ihn beobachtete. Andererseits schien sie sich geräuschlos bewegen zu können. Wahrscheinlich lernte man das, wenn man mehr als zwanzig Jahre unsichtbar sein musste, ein Geisterleben führen musste.

Rynn müsste jetzt ungefähr dreiunddreißig Jahre alt sein, überlegte Dean. Ein Alter, in dem die meisten schon eine Familie gegründet hatten. Aber wie sollte man eine Familie gründen, wenn man sich verstecken musste?

Gründen vielleicht nicht, dachte Dean, aber mit einer Familie leben konnte man auf die unterschiedlichsten Weisen. Schließlich entsprach das Leben der Winchesters auch nicht gerade der Norm. Genaugenommen war es gar nicht so viel anders, als das Leben von Rynn gewesen sein musste: Meistens ohne den Vater und auf sich allein gestellt. Nur dass Sam und Dean immer wieder weiterziehen mussten, wenn ihr Vater einen neuen Job oder eine neue Spur von dem Dämon hatte. Oder wenn es irgendwo zu brenzlig wurde.

Wenn Dean gekonnt hätte, hätte er bei dem Gedanken an ihr eigenes, ungewöhnliches Leben den Kopf geschüttelt, aber seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nach wie vor nicht.

Was war das nur für ein Gift, das die Muskulatur lahmlegte, die Nerven aber nicht? Dean hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass es so etwas geben würde. Und in der Schule in Naturwissenschaften hatte er immer aufgepasst, das war so ziemlich das einzige Fach, das ihn wirklich interessierte.

Hoffentlich blieben keine bleibenden Schäden zurück, dachte Dean und hätte am liebsten laut gelacht. Ob vor Freude darüber, dass er die Hoffnung auf Rettung noch nicht aufgegeben hatte, oder vor Belustigung darüber, dass er so blauäugig war, zu glauben, das hier ohne weiteren Schaden überleben zu können.

Der Kopf tat ihm weh und sein Hals auch. Wenigstens spürte er kein frisches Blut mehr herunterlaufen. Was hatte sie nur mit ihm vor? Wollte sie ihn zu Tode quälen? Wollte sie …

Bevor er den Gedanken weiterspinnen konnte, wurden ihm plötzlich die Lider hochgeschoben. Die Finger, die das taten, waren aus dem Nichts erschienen und fühlten sich eiskalt an. Und die Tatsache, dass Dean sich nicht wehren konnte, ließ eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit über ihn schwappen. Er wollte nach den Fingern schlagen, wollte schreien, wollte einfach irgendetwas zu seiner Verteidigung tun. Aber nichts davon war möglich. Trotz aller Verzweiflung und auch Wut konnte Dean keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen. Das Licht stach ihm erbarmungslos, wie kleine Nadeln, in die Pupillen, so dass seine Augen sofort zu tränen begannen.

Zunächst konnte Dean seine Umgebung nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch mit der Zeit wurde das Bild immer klarer. Es war keine Lampe, sondern Tageslicht, das das Zimmer erhellte, in dem er sich befand, das konnte er nun erkennen. Bald darauf nahm das Gesicht, das über ihm zu schweben schien, Konturen an. Halblange dunkelblonde Haare umrahmten die weichen Züge einer blassen Frau, vereinzelt hingen Strähnen in ihre blauen Augen. Doch so freundlich und mädchenhaft ihr Gesicht auch wirkte, ihre Augen waren eiskalt und starrten Dean an, ohne auch nur eine einzige Gefühlsregung erkennen zu lassen.

„Du sollst doch sehen können, wer dich töten wird", sagte sie sanft lächelnd.

_Ihre Zähne sind schneeweiß,_ dachte Dean. _Wie hat sie das gemacht, wenn sie zwanzig Jahre lang bei keinem Zahnarzt war?_

„Aber vorher ..." Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten noch ein Stückchen höher. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und begann im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Soweit er es vermochte, verfolgte Dean sie mit den Augen, aber da er den Kopf nicht drehen konnte, sah er sie teilweise nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Noch immer etwas verschwommen und schemenhaft, beinahe wie einen Geist.

„Weißt du, dass ich Marios Kind unter meiner Brust trage? Und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich es ihm nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte."

Für einen Moment blieb sie am Fenster stehen und sah hinaus. Sie schwieg.

Dean versuchte sie zu beobachten, aber seine Augen brannten inzwischen zu sehr. Nur verschwommen erkannte er ihre Konturen.

„Übermorgen hätten wir unseren Jahrestag gehabt. Da wollte ich es ihm sagen."

Mit aller Anstrengung versuchte Dean, sich auf seine Muskeln zu konzentrieren. Er wollte sich endlich wieder bewegen können. Er musste hier raus, musste vor dieser Durchgeknallten fliehen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich Frank damals vergiftet habe? Er hat meinen Goldhamster ermordet, hat ihn einfach ins Feuer geworfen." Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Und du hast meinen Mario ermordet. Hast ihn einfach erschossen."

Sie ging langsam wieder zu Dean zurück.

„Ich habe viel gelesen. Ich liebe Bücher, musst du wissen."

_Was hättest du auch sonst tun sollen_, dachte Dean, während sie weitersprach.

„Und am meisten hat mich das Mittelalter fasziniert. Wusstest du, dass sie damals angebliche Hexen über eine Rutsche geschickt haben, die in einem riesigen Messer endete, das ihre Körper in zwei Teile gespalten hat?"

Dean lag da und wollte nichts lieber, als Rynn so lange ins Gesicht zu schlagen, bis sie ihren Mund hielt.

„Die Vorstellung, genau das mit dir zu tun, würde mir gefallen. Aber leider ist der Aufwand dafür zu groß. Ich habe letzte Nacht überlegt, welche Foltermethoden mir gefallen, die ich auch anwenden kann. Zum einen waren da damals die Daumenschrauben."

Sie stand wieder direkt neben Dean und musterte ihn. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, bemüht, sich nichts von seinen Gefühlen anmerken zu lassen. Von seiner Wut und dem Hass, aber vor allem von seiner Angst, die er in Wirklichkeit vor ihr hatte.

„Aber der Aufwand ..."

Sie ließ den Satz bewusst in der Luft hängen und griff nach Deans Hand.

Dean wollte sie wegziehen, und als das nicht ging wollte er wenigstens seine Augen schließen, doch auch das funktionierte nicht. Eine ekelhafte Gänsehaut nahm von seinem Körper Besitz und ließ Dean innerlich erschauern.

Langsam drehte Rynn seinen Arm, begutachtete seine Hand von allen Seiten, beinahe so, als würde sie ein besonders teures Stück Fleisch vor dem Kauf genauestens prüfen wollen. Dann, wie von Zauberhand, lag plötzlich das Messer in ihrer linken Hand. Sie lächelte, als sie es an Deans rechtem Daumen ansetzte. Er spürte die Spitze, die sich leicht in die Fingerkuppe bohrte.

„Ja, sie hatten früher Daumenschrauben. Bestimmt recht effektiv, aber heutzutage ..."

Ganz langsam schnitt sie die Unterseite des Daumens in ihrer Hand auf. Dean wollte schreien, als der Schmerz durch seinen Daumen und gleichermaßen durch seine Hand raste, aber er bekam keinen einzigen Ton zustande. Seine Augen begannen unkontrolliert zu tränen. Ja, er heulte geradezu, vor Schmerz, vor Angst und vor Hilflosigkeit. Dieses Ausgeliefertsein war für ihn das Schlimmste.

„ … heutzutage foltern sie mit _Waterboarding_ und solchem Kram. Ich habe nur mein Messer. Und ich denke, mit ein bisschen Phantasie, kann ich das sehr effektvoll einsetzen."

Wie zur Bestätigung, rammte sie ihrem Opfer das Messer unter den Nagel. Dean spürte den rasenden Schmerz und im gleichen Moment wurde alles um ihn herum grellweiß. Gnädig umfingen ihn die Arme der Bewusstlosigkeit.

**30**

„Da hinten, am Ende der Straße, das ist das Hallet-Haus." Andy streckte seinen Arm aus und zeigte auf ein unscheinbares Haus auf einer kleinen Anhöhe. Bobby nickte und folgte dem Straßenverlauf, bis er rechts auf einen schmalen, von Unkraut überwucherten Weg abbog, der zum Haus führte. Er parkte den Wagen, den er sich kurzerhand vom Motelparkplatz _ausgeliehen_ hatte – er würde ihn später wieder zurückbringen -, direkt vor der Verandatreppe. Bobby musterte das Haus eine Weile durch die Windschutzscheibe, dann sah er zu den beiden Jungen, die neben ihm auf der Sitzbank saßen. Shaggy hatte sich im Fußraum zusammengerollt und hob nun den Kopf.

„Ihr bleibt hier und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck. Rutscht ein bisschen tiefer, dann sieht euch niemand."

Die Kinder nickten, Andy sehr geflissentlich und Sam etwas zögernder. Am liebsten wäre er mit Bobby in das Haus gegangen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Er stieg aus dem Wagen und ging langsam auf die Treppe zu. Der Boden war vom Regen völlig aufgeweicht, und obwohl Bobby sich sehr genau umsah, konnte er keine Fußspuren entdecken. Aber er wusste, dass es mehr als Glück sein würde, wenn er nach dem starken Regen der vergangenen Stunde auch nur einen einzigen Fußabdruck gefunden hätte.

Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinauf, er trat dabei ganz dich am Geländer auf, da Holzstufen dort meistens weniger stark knarrten. Als er vor der Tür stand lauschte er einen Moment, aber er konnte nichts hören. Schnell, und beinahe geräuschlos, hatte er das Schloss geknackt und schob nun langsam die Tür auf. Lautlos schwang sie auf. Bevor Bobby ins Haus huschte, warf er noch einen kurzen, kontrollierenden Blick zurück zu Sam und Andy, die sich tatsächlich ganz klein machten, und zeigte ihnen mit nach oben gestrecktem Daumen, dass alles bestens sei. Dann verschwand er ins Halbdunkel des verlassenen Hauses.

Bobby bemerkte sofort, dass die Luft viel zu frisch roch. Nichts von dem in solchen Häusern sonst üblichen Staubgeruch drang an seine Nase. Misstrauisch musterte er die Einrichtung: Alles war ordentlich und sauber. Zu sauber, musste er feststellen. Und nach Ozon oder Schwefel roch es auch nicht. Eher nach Mandeln. Bobby runzelte die Stirn.

Voller wachsamer Anspannung schlich er durch den Wohnraum, musterte die nach oben führende Treppe, entschloss sich dann aber, erst einmal die unteren Räume zu durchsuchen.

**31**

Die beiden Jungen pressten sich nebeneinander in die Autositze und sahen sich an, nachdem Bobby in dem verlassenen Haus verschwunden war.

„Tut dein Kopf noch weh?", fragte Andy.

Sam erwiderte: „Nicht mehr so schlimm. Ist eh nur ein Kratzer."

Mit einer Hand kraulte er Shaggys Kopf, während sein Blick wieder zu dem Haus wanderte.

„Glaubst du, diese Rynn hat wirklich ihre Mutter und die Hallets umgebracht?", fragte Sam.

Andy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Oma ist davon überzeugt. Und ein paar andere Alte auch."

„Vielleicht spuken die dort tatsächlich herum."

Bei Sams Tonfall überkam Andy ein unheimliches Gefühl. „Sam, es gibt keine Geister." Unsicher fügte er hinzu: „Oder?"

Sofort kamen die Ermahnungen seines Vaters, niemals Jemandem etwas von ihrer Aufgabe zu erzählen, in Sam hoch. Aber er hasste es, zu lügen. Außerdem sollte Andy ruhig wissen, was für Gefahren in so einem Haus lauern konnten. Auf der anderen Seite reichte es jedoch, wenn man gruselige Träume hatte, aus denen man mit dem Bewusstsein, dass das alles nicht real war, aufwachen und sich somit in Sicherheit fühlen konnte. Sam dachte an die Nächte, in denen er nicht wieder hatte einschlafen können, aus Angst, dass die Monster aus seinem Traum wirklich kommen würden. Er dachte an den Tag, als sein Dad ihm eine Pistole gegeben hatte, weil er Angst vor dem Monster in seinem Schrank hatte. Er dachte an Deans Gesichtsausdruck, als der ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte und gleichzeitig versucht hatte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Nein, das alles wollte er Andy nicht zumuten. Nicht, wenn es nicht sein musste. Außerdem waren sie sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es im Hallet-Haus nun spukte oder nicht.

„Sam?", fragte Andy neben ihm.

„Was?" Für einen Moment war Sam etwas irritiert, dann fiel ihm die Frage seines Freundes wieder ein und er antwortete: „Nein, Andy. Ich habe zumindest noch keine gesehen." Er versuchte zu lächeln, glaubte aber nicht, dass es ihm wirklich gelang. Zumindest hatte er nicht gelogen.

Sams Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Haus, dessen schwarze Fenster ihn bedrohlich anglotzten. Er dachte an Dean und hoffte, dass Bobby ihn dort finden würde. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sein Bruder bei ihm war. In Gedanken spürte er schon dessen Hand, die ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischen und vorsichtig über die kleine Platzwunde fahren würde. Dean würde ihn fragen: „Alles okay?" Und er würde antworten: „Klar, ist nur ein Kratzer." Dann würde Dean ihn noch einen Moment prüfend mustern, ihm dann auf die Schulter schlagen und sagen: „Mach so was nie wieder, hörst du?"

„Du siehst so traurig aus", stellte Andy fest.

Sam zuckte kurz zusammen, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er hatte seinen Freund und Shaggy ganz vergessen.

„Ich hoffe, dass Dean nichts passiert ist", erklärte Sam sein Verhalten.

„Vielleicht ist er ja auch noch mal zu uns nach Hause gegangen."

„Ja, möglich. Bobby bringt dich bestimmt noch heim, dann können wir ja deine Eltern gleich fragen, falls Dean nicht hier ist."

Mit einem Nicken sah Andy wieder zum Haus hinüber. „Dein Onkel ist aber ganz schön lange da drinnen."

„Ja", sagte Sam, „Onkel Bobby war schon immer sehr gründlich. Der durchsucht bestimmt vom Keller bis zum Dachboden jeden Winkel des Hauses."

Andy nickte verstehend. Sie schwiegen und beobachteten das Haus, während sie geduldig darauf warteten, dass Bobby zurückkam oder sich sonst irgendetwas tat.

**32**

Ein Stechen in den Füßen ließ Dean wieder zu sich kommen. Doch die Schmerzen in seinem Daumen sorgten dafür, dass er seine Füße sofort wieder vergaß. Seine linke Hand schien nur noch aus Feuer zu bestehen und der Daumen pulsierte im Takt seines Herzschlags.

Verschwommen erkannte Dean, dass er sich noch immer in demselben Zimmer befand. Wieso sollte er auch woanders sein? Wie sollte Sam ihn hier gefunden und vor allem wie gerettet haben? Sam würde niemals gegen diese Verrückte ankommen. Nein, Dean wünschte sich gar nicht mehr, dass sein Bruder kommen würde. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Aber er wusste, dass Sam früher oder später im Hallet-Haus aufkreuzen würde.

„Ahhh, können wir endlich zur Sache kommen ..." Ihre Stimme war bedrohlich leise und absolut gleichgültig. Emotionslos und kalt.

Dean versuchte erneut seine Augen zu schließen, aber seine Lider gehorchten ihm noch immer nicht.

_Sie wird mich töten_, dachte Dean und war erschrocken, wie entspannt er sich plötzlich fühlte. Aber die Ruhe fühlte sich gut an. Dean lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag, er klang kräftig und gleichmäßig. Was sollten so ein paar Schmerzen ihm da schon anhaben? Sollte sie ihn doch weiter quälen, er würde sich tief in sein Innerstes zurückziehen und alles ertragen, bis es vorbei war. Bei den Japanern war so etwas doch ganz normal, also warum sollte er das nicht genauso gut hinbekommen.

Das kalte Metall des Messers berührte wieder seinen Hals, dann zerschnitt es den Ausschnitt von Deans T-Shirt.

Er registrierte das, und konzentrierte sich sofort bewusst auf seinen Bauch, dem Schwerpunkt des menschlichen Körpers, seiner inneren Mitte.

Langsam fuhr das Messer über seinen Oberkörper, die Unterseite schlitzte Dean leicht in die Haut und hinterließ eine brennende Spur, die obere Schneide teilte den Stoff mühelos in zwei Teile. Wenigstens marterte sie ihn nicht mit einem stumpfen Messer, dachte Dean. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das nun von Vorteil sein sollte oder nicht.

Er konzentrierte sich immer stärker, blendete alle Schmerzen aus, und schon bald hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben. Über ihm sagte Rynn irgendetwas, aber er verstand ihre Worte nicht mehr. Sie drangen nur als monotone Tonfolge zu seinem Bewusstsein vor. Er war zufrieden mit sich und fühlte sich jetzt völlig entspannt. Sein Geist war unglaublich klar und doch wirkte nichts mehr real. Dean dachte voller Genugtuung daran, wie gut er das doch hinbekam. Doch dann störte ein plötzliches Türklappen seine Konzentration.

Augenblicklich stürzten alle Schmerzen wieder auf Dean ein. Er wollte um Hilfe rufen, wollte schreien, aber er bekam keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Sein Sprachzentrum war noch immer gelähmt. Seine Augen huschten aufgeregt hin und her, bis die Klinge des Messers direkt über ihnen erschien und senkrecht, nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem linken Auge, in der Luft schwebte. Dean konnte nicht anders, als die Messerspitze anzustarren. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen, wollte nichts mehr spüren, er wollte plötzlich einfach nur noch tot sein.

Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Wie fühlte es sich an, wenn einem das Auge herausgestochen wird? Wer war da im Haus? Hoffentlich nicht Sam! Wie lange wirkte diese verfluchte Gift und warum kam der Besucher nicht in dieses Zimmer?

Schlagartig verschwand das Messer aus Deans Blickfeld. Er spürte eine gewisse Erleichterung, doch er nahm jetzt auch wieder die Schmerzen in vollem Umfang wahr. Besonders sein verletzter Daumen machte ihm zu schaffen.

Dean versuchte sich auf die Geräusche seiner Umgebung zu konzentrieren, doch es fiel ihm schwer. War Rynn noch mit ihm im Zimmer oder war sie lautlos wie ein Geist verschwunden? Er meinte, sie nicht mehr spüren zu können, aber er hatte auch nicht gehört, wie sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn schon einmal getäuscht, als er dachte, sie wäre verschwunden.

Da erklang das leise Knarren von Holzdielen, es hörte sich an, als käme es von unten. Dean starrte die Decke an und dachte immer wieder: _Verschwinde, Sammy. Verschwinde hier, so schnell du kannst. Bitte, Sammy, geh wieder!_

Es war schon fast wie ein mentales Mantra, und auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigte es Dean wieder etwas.

Er hörte nichts mehr, alles war wieder absolut still.

„Wir hatten Besuch."

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er zusammengezuckt, so erschrocken war er, Rynns Stimme plötzlich wieder direkt neben sich zu hören. Wie konnte sie sich nur so lautlos bewegen?

„Aber jetzt sind wir wieder unter uns. Und bevor ich zu Mario gehe, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du bereust, was du getan hast. Und ich werde jeden Augenblick deiner Qual genießen."

Jetzt hörte Dean einen Motor, der draußen angelassen wurde. Er gehörte zu keinem Auto, dass Dean kannte. Und da sein kleiner Bruder noch nicht Autofahren durfte – obwohl er es durchaus schon konnte, denn ihr Vater übte mit ihm hin und wieder auf Feldwegen -, musste es wohl jemand anderes gewesen sein, der dem Hallet-Haus einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Doch Dean hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich habe ihn geliebt," flüsterte sie.

Völlig überraschend durchfuhr ihn ein greller Schmerz an der Seite seines Bauches. Rynn hatte ihm das Messer hinein gestoßen und zog es nun unendlich langsam wieder heraus, allerdings nicht in einem Winkel. Nein, sie bewegte es hin und her, so als wollte sie eine Schlangenlinie nachziehen. Und obwohl diese Bewegungen nur klein waren, sorgten sie bei Dean für das Gefühl, als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe ausgeweidet werden. Das letzte, was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, war der Hirsch, den er vor einigen Wochen auf der Jagd mit seinem Vater geschossen und anschließend wirklich ausgeweidet hatte. Dann wurde es abermals schwarz um ihn herum.

**33**

Bobby setzte den Wagen aus der Auffahrt zurück und fuhr dann wieder in Richtung Innenstadt.

„Und es gab wirklich keine Spur von Dean?", vergewisserte sich Sam nun schon zum zweiten Mal.

„Absolut nichts, mein Junge."

„Aber was machen wir denn jetzt?" Die Verzweiflung stand Sam geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen musterte Bobby die Jungen im Wechsel. Dann sagte er leise: „Ich denke, wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause, Andy. Sonst machen sich deine Eltern noch Sorgen und alarmieren die Polizei."

Andy nickte und sah Sam unsicher an. Er fühlte sich noch immer schuldig. Wenn er gleich zu Dean gegangen wäre, dann hätte der nicht erst nach Sam suchen müssen. Und dann müssten sie jetzt nicht nach Dean suchen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Aber Sams Onkel hatte Recht. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen, und wenn er nicht heimkäme, würde er nur Ärger bekommen. Mit einem unbewusst lauten Seufzer senkte Andy den Kopf.

Sam bemerkte das zwar, aber er hatte jetzt keine Ruhe, sich um seinen Freund zu kümmern. Seine Angst, dass Dean etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, war einfach zu groß. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht die geringste Spur seines Bruders hatten, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie Dean in dem alten Haus finden würden. Und wenn Mario auch nichts über Deans Verbleib wusste, dann hatten sie gar nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr einen vagen Anhaltspunkt.

Sie brachten Andy zu nach Hause und fuhren dann zurück ins Motel, wo Bobby den Wagen wieder auf demselben Platz abstellte, wo er ihn vor gut einer Stunde _ausgeliehen_ hatte.

Schweigend betraten sie das Motelzimmer, und Shaggy lief sofort unruhig im Raum hin und her, bis Bobby erkannte, dass die Wasserschüssel, die sie dem Hund hingestellt hatte, fast leer war. Während er sie wieder auffüllte, lief ihm Shaggy wedelnd um die Beine und schlabberte schon das kühle Nass, bevor der Napf überhaupt den Boden berührt hatte. Lächelnd wandte sich Bobby ab und suchte im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem, das er dem Hund geben konnte. Er fand eine Dose Mettwurst, nicht unbedingt für Hunde geeignet, aber besser als nichts.

„Wir müssen Hundefutter kaufen. Außerdem brauchst du noch mehr Zeug, wenn du Shaggy behalten willst."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Sam, setzte sich an seinen PC und fuhr ihn hoch.

„Was hast du vor, Junge?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht so genau", antwortete Sam wahrheitsgemäß, denn er hatte keinen Plan, was er tun könnte. Er wollte nur einfach etwas tun, und es fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als im Internet noch einmal alles zum Hallet-Haus und den Jacobs nachzulesen.

Bobby sagte: „Du bist dir sicher, dass Dean zu diesem Mario gegangen ist?"

Sam nickte.

Bobby holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte noch einmal Deans Telefonnummer. Eigentlich wusste er, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, aber er wollte es wenigstens nicht unversucht lassen. Als er wieder kein Klingelzeichen bekam, holte er John Winchesters Nummer aus dem Speicher. Sekundenlang sah er sie im Display an, er zögerte, die Anwahltaste zu drücken.

Sam beobachtete Bobby. Er ahnte, was der vorhatte.

„Weißt du, wo Dad ist?", fragte er leise.

„Zu weit weg", erwiderte Bobby und ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon darin sinken. „Er würde frühestens heute Nacht hier sein können, schätze ich. Aber wenn wir Dean bis dahin nicht gefunden haben ..."

Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand. Sie mussten Dean finden. Er konnte sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben, dachte Bobby.

„Ich rufe jetzt das Krankenhaus und die Polizei an. Wenn die nichts haben, dann fahren wir zu diesem Mario und hören mal, was der uns so zu sagen hat. Aber vorher muss ich noch meinen Wagen aus dem Graben holen, sonst haben wir die Bullen schneller am Hals als uns lieb ist."

Weder im Krankenhaus noch bei der Polizei hatte Bobby Erfolg. Während Sam völlig in Gedanken versunken am Computer saß, blicklos auf den Bildschirm starrte und nur noch daran denken konnte, was seinem Bruder alles zugestoßen sein konnte, ließ sich Bobby von einem Taxi zum nächsten Autoverleih bringen, um dort einen Wagen zu mieten. Er wählte einen schwarzen Pick-Up und fuhr damit zunächst an den Stadtrand, um dort seinen Ford aus dem Graben zu ziehen und zum Motel zu schleppen, wo er ihn auf einem unauffälligen Parkplatz ganz am Rande der Anlage, seitlich des Zimmerkomplexes, abstellte.

Als Bobby wieder das Zimmer der Winchesters betrat, traf ihn Sams Anblick tief ins Herz. Der Junge schaute nur kurz zu ihm auf, aber der Moment reichte, um Bobby erkennen zu lassen, dass die roten Augen nicht vom Starren auf den Monitor gekommen waren. Außerdem sah Sam völlig übermüdet aus und seine Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins blasse Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte Bobby ihn jetzt in den Arm genommen, ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er sich erst einmal ausschlafen sollte. Aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass Sam keine Ruhe finden würde, bevor sein großer Bruder nicht wieder da war.

Und wieder einmal wurde Bobby bewusst, was für ein unnormales und vor allem unzumutbares Leben die Jungs führen mussten und bisher geführt hatten. Wie konnte John das seinen Kindern nur antun? Bobby beschloss, mit ihm zu reden, denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Auch wenn Dean fast erwachsen war, für etwas mehr Normalität war es nie zu spät. Bobby musste kurz grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass sich Dean sowieso noch so manches Mal wie ein Kind benahm, was man ihm natürlich niemals sagen durfte. Aber war es ihm zu verdenken? Eigentlich hatte er nie eine richtige Kindheit gehabt.

Ein Seufzen stahl sich aus Bobbys Kehle, dann riss er sich zusammen und ging auf Sam zu. Er konnte sich später Gedanken über die Brüder und ihren Alltag machen, jetzt mussten sie zunächst einmal Dean finden. Er betete in Gedanken, dass dem Älteren nichts zugestoßen wari.

„Hey, Sam. Kommst du mit zu diesem Mario oder willst du lieber 'ne Runde schlafen. Vertragen könntest du es."

Sam war schon aufgesprungen, bevor Bobby den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ich will erst Dean finden. Dann kann ich mich ausschlafen."

Bobby nickte und musste leicht schmunzeln, denn genau die Reaktion hatte er erwartet.

„Okay, Sportsfreund. Dann auf zum Verhör."

Sam warf Bobby ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu und nickte. Er wusste, dass der ihn aufmuntern wollte und war ihm dankbar dafür. Aber vor allem war er dankbar, dass Bobby überhaupt da war. Sam wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie ihm zumute wäre, wenn er sich ganz allein auf die Suche nach Dean hätte machen müssen.

„Verdammt", sagte Bobby als er sich von der Eingangstür von Mario Migliorittis Haus abwandte. Er hatte Sturm geklingelt, die Tür beinahe eingeschlagen, aber niemand hatte ihm geöffnet.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte Sam.

„Scheint so. Geh in den Wagen, ich gucke mal, ob wirklich keiner da ist."

Sam gehorchte und lief zurück zu dem Pick-Up, wo ihn Shaggy schon wedelnd erwartete. Bevor der Junge einstieg, sah er, wie Bobby um die Hausecke verschwand.

Er hasste es, im Auto warten zu müssen. Dean und Dad hatten das schon so oft von ihm verlangt, und er hatte alles andere als schöne Erinnerungen daran. Meistens hatte er zwar nichts gesehen, dafür aber um so mehr gehört. Anfangs hatten ihn die Todesschreie der Wesen, die sie jagten, bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Glücklicherweise ließ das mit der Zeit nach. Aber die Angst, wenn er allein im Wagen oder auch manchmal im Motel warten musste, die blieb. Jedes Mal rechnete er damit, dass Dean oder Dad verletzt zurückkämen, oder, was noch viel schlimmer wäre, dass nur einer zurückkäme.

Oder keiner.

Sam schloss die Augen. Er wollte dieses Leben nicht mehr, diese ewige Angst, diese ewige Nähe des Todes. Er wollte ein sicheres Leben. Aber wie sollte er das erreichen? Er wollte nicht ohne Dean sein. Und eigentlich auch nicht ohne seinen Dad. Auch wenn sie sich fast immer nur stritten, er liebte ihn.

Vielleicht konnte er Dean ja später doch noch davon überzeugen, mit ihm an eine Universität zu gehen. Schließlich war sein Bruder nicht dumm. Im Gegenteil, er war verdammt schlau, er war nur zu faul, das zu lernen, was ihm keinen Spaß machte. Und Noten interessierten ihn nicht. Dean hielt die ganze Schule für überflüssig, denn das Wichtigste für ihr Leben, lernte er bei ihrem Dad. Zumindest sagte er das immer.

Sam öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah zur Uhr. Wie lange war Bobby jetzt schon weg? Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er schätzte, dass höchstens fünf Minuten vergangen sein konnten. Erwartungsvoll blickte er zum Haus hinüber. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen, es schien so, als hätte Mario in der Nacht sein Haus verlassen. Aber vielleicht hatten Dean und er ja auch gekämpft und sich gegenseitig verletzt oder …

Sam schluckte hart. Wenn Dean da drinnen wäre, und nur weil niemand öffnete, würden sie wieder wegfahren … vielleicht war er schwer verletzt und konnte sich nicht bemerkbar machen ...

Entschlossen öffnete Sam die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Er rannte gerade zum Haus hinüber, als Bobby um die eine Hausecke gelaufen kam.

„Sam! Ich habe dir doch ..."

„Onkel Bobby! Wenn Dean verletzt ist und vielleicht da drinnen ..."

„Beruhige dich, Junge. Dean ist da nicht drin. Niemand ist da. Ich bin durch die Hintertür rein und habe jedes Zimmer durchsucht. Kein Mensch ist dort, und es sah alles ganz normal aus."

„Also haben sie nicht gekämpft?", fragte Sam.

„Nein. Da drinnen hat bestimmt kein Kampf stattgefunden. Es riecht nur etwas muffig, aber sonst – nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber mir ist etwas anderes eingefallen."

Bobby griff Sam an der Schulter und drehte ihn in Richtung Pick-Up. Dann dirigierte er ihn vor sich her, während er erklärte: „Wir fahren noch mal zum Hallet-Haus."

„Aber, du hast doch ..."

„Lass mich ausreden. Ich habe da jeden Raum durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Das ist richtig. Aber Sam, wie viele Fenster hast du im ersten Stock an der Vorderseite gezählt?"

Der junge Winchester runzelte die Stirn. Machte Bobby jetzt mit ihm Aufmerksamkeits-Training, oder was sollte die Frage? Das konnten sie doch wirklich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt machen.

„Sam?"

„Ich … ich denke, es waren fünf."

„Genau. Habe ich auch gezählt. Und nach wie vielen Zimmern sah das aus?"

„Bei dem einen Fenster konnte man eine Seitenwand sehen. Ich glaube, es sind drei", antworte Sam.

„Bingo!", rief Bobby grinsend aus.

Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los.

„Wieso?", fragte Sam.

„Drei Zimmer. Aber ich habe oben nur zwei Zimmer gefunden, die nach vorne rausgehen."

Sam ahnte, was sein Freund dachte. „Du meinst, da ist noch ein Geheimzimmer?"

Wieder sagte Bobby: „Bingo!"

„Und da könnte Dean sein." Plötzlich war Sam ganz aufgeregt, sein Herz klopfte viel schneller und er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder beim Hallet-Haus zu sein, um dort nachzusehen, was es mit den Zimmern im ersten Stock auf sich hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ein Geheimzimmer oft auch ein Geheimnis birgt. Auf jeden Fall sehe ich mir das mal an."

„Kann ich mit rein?", bat Sam.

Doch Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinst du, was dein Dad mit mir macht, wenn ich dich mitnehme und dir geschieht was."

„Aber wenn Dean und ich allein sind, kann uns viel eher was geschehen, als wenn du bei uns bist."

„Das stimmt wohl, aber trotzdem wähle ich die sicherste Variante."

„Aber Dad ist es doch egal, sonst würde er uns nicht immer wieder allein lassen. Außerdem kann ich dabei was lernen, das will Dad doch immer."

„Junge, du diskutierst schon wie ein Oberschüler. Ich sage, du bleibst im Wagen, und Schluss!"

„Aber …."

„Ich sagte: Schluss!", brummte Bobby.

**34**

Kalt und nass platschte es Dean ins Gesicht. Er erwachte zwar sofort, doch seine Umgebung konnte er nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Schmerzen vernebelten seine Sinne. Jeder Faser seines Körpers schien wehzutun, und seine Augen fühlten sich vollkommen ausgetrocknet an. Nicht einmal mehr Tränen bildeten sich, obwohl das Licht ihn unbarmherzig blendete.

„Na endlich wachst du auf. Ich konnte ja schlecht ohne dich weitermachen", hörte er Rynns leise, eindringliche Stimme. Bestimmt würde er bis an sein Lebensende nur noch an Flucht denken können, wenn jemand so zu ihm sprach.

Er musste da raus! Dringendst!

Er musste etwas gegen sie unternehmen. Irgendetwas musste er doch machen können.

Erneut stieg die Angst in ihm auf. Angst, die sich auf dem besten Wege zur Panik befand.

Dean bemühte sich um einen klaren Gedanken. Er durfte sich nicht von seinen Emotionen verwirren lassen. Schließlich war er doch ein Jäger! Genau wie sein Vater!

_Vertraue der Macht_, hörte Dean plötzlich in seinem Kopf, und wenn ihm nicht alles wehgetan hätte, wenn seine Situation nicht so verdammt ausweglos gewesen wäre, wenn er seine Muskeln hätte bewegen können, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich laut loslachen müssen.

_Schon verrückt, was für bescheuerte Gedanken ein Mensch in der größten Gefahr haben kann. Ist das eine Art Schutzfunktion des menschliches Geistes? _

Doch sobald er sich die Frage gestellt hatte, war sie ihm auch schon egal, denn auf eine merkwürdige Weise funktionierte es und er wurde ein wenig ruhiger.

Probeweise versuchte Dean seine Lider zu schließen, noch immer ohne Erfolg. Er fluchte innerlich, denn solange er keine Gewalt über seinen Körper hatte, war die Aussicht auf Gegenwehr gleich Null.

Wieder flackerte die Angst in ihm auf, die gerade erst etwas nachgelassen hatte. Konnte er das hier überhaupt überleben? Selbst wenn er seine Muskeln wieder kontrollieren konnte, war er durch die Folter dieser Verrückten nicht schon viel zu geschwächt? Dean war klar, dass er wohl ohne fremde Hilfe das Hallet-Haus nur noch tot und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in einem Stück verlassen würde.

Trotzdem. Er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Er musste alles dafür tun, zu überleben. Ein Winchester gab nicht auf! Dean konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper. Das Gift musste doch endlich mal seine Wirkung verlieren.

Seine linke Seite tat höllisch weh, und mit einer schon an Ironie grenzenden Erleichterung wurde Dean erst jetzt bewusst, dass diese Irre ihm doch nicht in den Bauch gestochen hatte, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Sie wollte ihn noch am Leben erhalten, wollte wohl ihre sadistische Fantasie noch länger an ihm auslassen. Vielleicht hatte er dadurch doch eine kleine, wenn auch sehr kleine Chance, zu überleben. Wenn er nur endlich etwas dafür tat.

_Aber wie?_, gellte die Frage in Deans Kopf. _Was soll ich bloß tun? _

Nein, dieses Mal wurde er nicht panisch. Dieses Mal spürte er eine Welle von Verzweiflung über sich rollen, ihn mit sich reißen. Dean konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war: Panik oder Verzweiflung. Tödlicher war wohl die Verzweiflung, denn wenn man sich hoffnungslos fallenließ, wenn man die Schwäche zuließ, dann war es aus.

Dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle setzte Dean genauso zu, wie die körperlichen Schmerzen. Dieses ewige Auf und Ab von positiven und negativen Gedanken, von Hoffnung und Resignation und dieses verfluchte nicht wissen, was das Richtige war.

Da spürte Dean das Messer wieder an seinem Handrücken. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen, bereitete sich auf den zu erwartenden Schmerz vor, doch der blieb aus. Unendlich langsam, ja beinahe zärtlich, wanderte die Klinge über seinen nackten Unterarm, hinauf bis zur Schulter, ohne die Haut auch nur einzuritzen.

Was hatte sie vor?

Er sah ihr Gesicht über sich, es lächelte ihn sanftmütig an, und obwohl sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah, schien sie durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Ihr Blick war völlig weltentrückt. Dean bekam eine Gänsehaut – er konnte nicht sagen, ob es an ihrem Blick oder an der schon fast kitzelnden Berührung des Messers lag, das jetzt über sein Schlüsselbein wanderte und kurz vor seiner Kehle plötzlich verharrte.

In Gedanken sah er sich mit aufgeschnittenem Hals, sah sein eigenes Blut im Rhythmus des Herzschlages aus seiner Kehle spritzen und hörte ihr irres Gelächter. Doch nichts davon geschah. Minutenlang geschah absolut gar nichts.

Verwundert sah Dean sie an, aber noch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, strich das Messers weiter über seine Haut und lenkte ihn von weiteren Spekulationen ab. Ganz langsam glitt es vom Hals über das Brustbein, und dieses Mal ritzte die Klinge seine Haut auf. Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr der brennende Schmerz über Deans Brust hinab bis zum Bund seiner Jeans.

_Was hat sie vor, verdammt?, _schrie es in Dean.

Ein Stückchen über Deans Bauchnabel stoppte das Messer. Dean spürte nur noch die Spitze die in kleinen Bewegungen seine Haut aufritzte. Es tat weniger weh, als er erwartet hatte, allerdings fühlte er sich auch völlig angespannt und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass ihn ein grausamer Schmerz traf, wenn sie ihm den Bauch nun doch noch aufschlitzte. Doch sie zögerte.

Da begann sie plötzlich zu flüstern: „Als Kind haben sie mir den Blinddarm herausgenommen. Ich habe mich damals immer gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, wenn man bei vollem Bewusstsein ..."

Sie verstummte und zog das Messer ruckartig zurück. Im Augenwinkel sah Dean, wie sie den Kopf zum Fenster drehte. Die scharfe Waffe in ihrer Hand schwebte abwartend über Deans Körper, die Klinge glänzte silbern und blutig und ließ ihn den Blick nicht abwenden.

Da hörte er es, das Geräusch eines Motors. Ein Auto fuhr vor das Haus.

„Verdammt! Der schon wieder!", fluchte Rynn, und schon in der nächsten Sekunde war sie verschwunden. Lautlos, beinahe so, als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.

In Dean keimte wieder neue Hoffnung auf. Er bemühte sich, seine Hände zu bewegen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Muskeln und spürte plötzlich, dass sein rechter Zeigefinger tatsächlich zuckte. Voller Enthusiasmus arbeite Dean daran, seinen Körper weiter unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, versuchte auch die anderen Finger, Hände, Arme und Füße zu bewegen. Vor Anstrengung vergaß er beinahe das Atmen, so dass er die Luft plötzlich laut ausstieß. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch ein leises Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle gekommen war. Mit einem Male gewann Dean massiv an Zuversicht, bestimmt würde das Gift bald noch mehr von seiner Wirkungskraft verlieren. Und wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließe, dann könnte er die Verrückte überraschen und … Dean zögerte und begann dann innerlich zu grinsen.

Ja, er würde sie töten, dachte er. Und dieses Mal würde er sogar gerne töten.

Das Knarren von Holz unterbrach seine Gedanken. Dean wollte den Kopf heben, doch er schaffte es nicht. Das Geräusch war auf jeden Fall von außerhalb des Zimmers gekommen, da war er sich sicher. Entweder ging Rynn gerade über den Flur, oder ihr Besucher kam näher. Angestrengt bemühte sich Dean weiterhin, seine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, ohne das Lauschen zu vernachlässigen. Doch da war nichts mehr. Weder ein Holzknarren noch das Geräusch von Schritten.

Deans Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sollte er sich nicht doch lieber bemerkbar machen? Damit würde er zwar verraten, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper bekam, aber andererseits hatte er große Befürchtungen, in seinem geschwächten Zustand die Irre nicht überwinden zu können.

Wer auch immer ins Haus gekommen war, Dean wusste, dass er dessen Hilfe benötigte. Also versuchte er um Hilfe zu rufen, aber nur ein leises Röcheln kam aus seinem Mund.

Ein gellender Aufschrei von Rynn ließ ihn in seinen Bemühungen innehalten. Es war ein langgezogenes Brüllen, kein Schmerzenslaut, sondern viel mehr die Art Schrei, mit der man zum Angriff übergeht.

Kurz darauf hörte Dean ein Gepolter, als wenn jemand eine Treppe herunterfiele, gefolgt von dem Stöhnen eines Mannes.

_Das war nicht Sammy_, schoss es ihm mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung durch den Kopf.

In Gedanken sah er, wie Rynn und ein Mann kämpfend die Treppe heruntergerollt waren und nun wieder aufeinander losgingen.

Dean schloss die Augen, bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Lider ihm wieder gehorchten, und dachte nur: _Wer auch immer das ist, lass ihn gewinnen. Bitte, lass ihn am Leben. _

Für wenige Sekunden war es wieder ruhiger, dann zerriss ein Schuss die kurze Stille und ließ Dean die Luft anhalten. Er lauschte, doch da war nichts mehr zu hören. Hastig prüfte er weiter, inwieweit er sich inzwischen bewegen konnte. Er rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Rynn das Zimmer wieder betrat, und dann wollte er wissen, was er gegen sie unternehmen könnte.

Da waren wieder Schritte zu hören, es klang als würden sie die Treppe heraufkommen. Hastig und laut. Dean war sofort klar, dass das nicht Rynn sein konnte.

Plötzlich polterte etwas. Dean hob den Kopf und sah zur geschlossenen Zimmertür, hinter der es weiterhin rumorte, beinahe so, als würde sich Jemand durch Irgendwas hindurch wühlen müssen.

Eine brummige Stimme war, gedämpft durch die Holztür, zu hören: „Verdammt. Irgendwo muss doch …"

Dean atmete erleichtert auf und schickte ein lautloses Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und noch nie zuvor war sie ihm so wohlklingend vorgekommen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde die Tür endlich aufgerissen und Bobby kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Sam. Dean konnte es kaum glauben, auch wenn er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Sofort wanderte sein Blick prüfend über den Körper seines auf ihn zurennenden kleinen Bruders, und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass Sam, bis auf eine verpflasterte Stelle an der Schläfe, unverletzt war. Allerdings war er ziemlich blass.

„Sammy", kam es krächzend und leise aus Deans Mund. Er lächelte schief.

„Dean!"

Sofort war Sam bei seinem Bruder. „Dean! Was ist … Du blutest, und ..."

„Sch", flüsterte Dean schwach lächelnd und brachte Sam damit tatsächlich zum Schweigen. Lautlos liefen ein paar Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen des Jüngeren, während sein ungläubiger Blick über den Körper seines Bruders huschte.

Bobby hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen. Er stand für Sekunden wie angewurzelt neben Dean und betrachtete voller Entsetzen dessen Verletzungen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und strich ihm kurz über den Kopf.

Mit heiserer Stimme sagte er: „Du hast es überstanden, Junge. Bleib liegen, ich hole den Verbandskasten. - Sam, bleib bei ihm. Und pass auf, dass er nicht aufsteht."

Sam nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruder und musterte dann erneut die Schnitte auf Deans Brust und die blutverschmierte linke Hüfte. Als sein Blick auf den dick angeschwollenen, rot-blau verfärbten Finger fiel, spürte Sam wie die Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Schnell sah er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht und lächelte gezwungen, denn auch das beruhigte ihn nicht gerade. Deans Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sahen rot und wund aus.

„Tut bestimmt ganz schön weh", sagte Sam und schluckte hart.

„Halb so schlimm",erwiderte Dean. Er war froh, dass er gerettet war und auch wieder sprechen konnte. Und er war froh, dass es Sam gut ging. Was waren da schon ein paar Schmerzen. Minutenlang sahen sich die Brüder schweigend an. Über Sams Gesicht huschte immer wieder ein leichtes Lächeln, mit dem er seinem Bruder Mut zusprechen wollte, und Dean erwiderte es jedes Mal mit einem erzwungenen Schmunzeln seinerseits, um seinem kleinen Bruder vorzumachen, dass es ihm gar nicht so schlecht ginge. In Wirklichkeit wünschte sich Dean jetzt nur noch ein paar Schmerzmittel und ein weiches Bett, in dem er sich ausschlafen und dadurch wieder neue Kräfte tanken könnte.

Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er atmete tief und vor allem erleichtert durch, bevor er fragte: „Sammy, wo warst du? Was ist geschehen?"

Bevor Sam antworten konnte, kam Bobby wieder ins Zimmer gelaufen und stellte einen Verbandskasten auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, auf dem Dean lag.

„Okay", sagte er. „Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, Dean. Ich werde dich jetzt verbinden und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir hier verschwinden. Sam, hilf mir mal. Wir müssen die Jeans von der Wunde kriegen."

Sam nickte und während Bobby Dean anhob, zog Sam die Hose etwas herunter.

Dean schloss die Augen und sog zischend die Luft ein, um die Schmerzen so gut es ging zu kompensieren. Schließlich war sein kleiner Bruder da, und da würde er sich bestimmt nicht wie ein jammerndes Kleinkind aufführen.

„Wart ihr heute schon mal hier?", begann Dean ein Gespräch, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen von den Schmerzen abzulenken.

Bobby schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich schlagartig in seinem Hals bildete. Wenn er schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, dann wäre Dean vielleicht Einiges erspart geblieben.

Er nickte langsam und legte vorsichtig die Wundauflagen auf die Stichwunde, deren Ränder ausgefranst und leicht angeschwollen waren.

„Es tut mir leid, Junge. Aber ich bin erst später drauf gekommen, dass es hier noch ein Zimmer geben musste. Die Tür ist in dem verfluchten Schrank da versteckt. Und den habe ich nicht genau genug untersucht, ich Idiot."

Sam protestierte: „Du bist kein Idiot, Onkel Bobby. Du bist sogar verdammt schlau. Wenn dir das mit den Fenstern nicht mehr eingefallen wäre, dann hätten wir Dean noch immer nicht gefunden. Und wer weiß, ob er dann überhaupt noch ..." Er sprach den Satz nicht zu ende, zu grausam war die Vorstellung für ihn, dass sein Bruder vielleicht hätte tot sein können.

Dean griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Mir geht's gut, Sammy." Der Jüngere nickte und senkte den Kopf. In seinen Augen sammelten sich schon wieder Tränen, und er wollte nicht, dass Dean das sah, schließlich wollte er sich später nicht wieder abhören müssen, was für eine Heul-Suse er sei. Obwohl Dean das nie wirklich ernst meinte, aber Sam wollte trotzdem nicht so genannt werden. Nicht einmal im Spaß.

„Was ist mit Rynn? Ist sie … ist sie tot?", fragte Dean kurze Zeit später.

„Ja, ich habe sie erschossen", erklärte Sam, und in seiner Stimme klang ein gewisser Stolz mit.

Etwas irritiert musterte Dean seinen Bruder. „Du? Wieso du?"

Bobby übernahm das Antworten: „Gott sei Dank hat Sammy nicht auf mich gehört und ist mir nachgelaufen. Als diese Irre und ich die Treppe runtergepoltert sind, war ich für einen Moment weggetreten. Und als ich wieder zu mir kam, stand sie mit hoch erhobenem Messer über mir und wollte gerade zustechen. Sam kam genau im richtigen Moment und hat sie erschossen. Gott weiß, was sie sonst mit mir gemacht hätte."

Er warf Sam ein dankbares Lächeln zu und wuschelte ihm kurz aber kräftig durch die Haare.

Sam zog den Kopf ein und strich sich seine zerzauste Frisur wieder glatt. Er war wirklich stolz, dass er Bobby und somit auch Dean das Leben gerettet hatte. Und obwohl er bisher seine Waffe nur auf Dosen, Flaschen oder Wildtiere abgefeuert hatte, hatte es ihm gar nichts ausgemacht, auf diese verrückte Frau zu schießen, die gerade ihren alten Familienfreund hatte erstechen wollen. Sam hatte sich nie vorstellen können, jemals auf einen Menschen zu schießen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es doch so einfach sei. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein echter Winchester. Er hatte das Böse bekämpft und er hatte Menschen gerettet. Genau wie Dean und sein Dad. Es fühlte sich toll an, etwas Gutes zu tun. Und wenn er jetzt sah, was diese Verrückte seinem großen Bruder angetan hatte, dann hatte sie es nicht anders verdient.

Dean musterte seinen Bruder einen Moment lang, der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte das erste Mal getötet, und es schien ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen.

_Bestimmt ist es nur die Euphorie und die Erleichterung_, überlegte Dean. _Bestimmt kommen die Zweifel erst später._ _Eigentlich ist das auch gut so, denn jetzt müssen wir auf dem schnellsten Wege aus diesem verfluchten Haus verschwinden._

„Geht's dir gut, Sammy?", fragte Dean trotzdem noch.

„Ja", strahlte sein Bruder ihn an. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich war in diesem Loch gefangen, und keiner ist gekommen, um mich da rauszuholen. Aber dann kam Andy, und dann Bobby, aber du warst weg. Wir wussten nicht, wo du warst und was geschehen war. Und immer wieder musste ich daran denken, was die Geister dir angetan haben könnten. Und dann waren wir hier, und Bobby hatte nichts gefunden, und dann sind wir zu Mario gefahren. Aber der war nicht da und ..." Sams Augen schimmerten immer feuchter, seine Stimme wurde heiserer und er redete immer schneller.

„Hey", unterbrach Dean seinen Bruder. Er war erleichtert, dass Sam nun doch so aufgelöst war, denn es bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung, dass sein Bruder den Mord erst später richtig realisieren würde. Sam war mit den Nerven am Ende, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Sammy, mir geht es gut, und ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Er hob seinen unverletzten Arm und griff nach Sams Hand. „Danke, kleiner Bruder." Dean lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich habe dich übrigens auch hier gesucht. In was für einem Loch warst du gefangen? Und warum?" Er wandte den Kopf zu Bobby. „Und wieso bist du hier?"

Sam senkte den Blick und überließ Bobby das Antworten.

„Das erzählen wir dir alles später, Junge. Jetzt müssen wir hier verschwinden. Ich befürchte, wir haben schon zu viel Staub aufgewirbelt, da will ich keine Minute länger als nötig in diesem verdammten Ort bleiben."

Dean nickte und berichtete: „Im Keller liegt noch eine tote Frau. Sie ist wie mumifiziert. Und Mario liegt auch da unten."

„Ist der auch 'ne Mumie?", fragte Sam.

„Nein", erklärte Dean, und nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, sagte er leise: „Ich habe ihn erschossen."

Bobby sah von seiner Arbeit auf und musterte den Jungen vor sich. Der Tonfall von Deans Stimme ließ ihn stutzen. Während Sam ein Mord scheinbar gar nichts ausmachte – okay, er hatte Bobby damit das Leben gerettet -, schien es Dean ziemlich zu belasten. Bobby wusste, dass Dean schon einmal einen Mann erschossen hatte. Damals war er noch ein Kind gewesen und er war Tage nach der Tat noch total in sich gekehrt gewesen. Er würde mit den Jungs darüber reden, beschloss Bobby. Mit beiden, denn er befürchtete, dass John das nicht tun würde. Schließlich hatte er es vor Jahren schon bei seinem Ältesten versäumt.

Bobby befestigte das letzte Stückchen Mull und besah sich kurz sein Werk.

„Nicht schön, aber vorerst wird es seinen Zweck erfüllen", sagte er. „Kannst du laufen, Dean?"

„Ich denke schon. Sie hatte mich mit irgendwas gelähmt, aber es geht schon wieder."

„Ich stütze dich, Junge."

„Und die Toten?", fragte Sam.

„Darum kümmere ich mich gleich", antwortete Bobby und dachte an den Benzinkanister, der auf der Ladefläche des Pick-Up befestigt war. Er hoffte nur, dass der auch gefüllt war.

Er war es. Und als die Brüder wenige Minuten später im Wagen saßen, verteilte Bobby über den Leichen und dann im gesamten Haus das Benzin. Er wusste, dass die Spurensicherung bestimmt die Reste der Toten finden würde, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie keinerlei Spuren mehr entdeckten, die auf die Winchesters oder Bobby Singer hinwiesen. Die gefälschte Kreditkarte, mit der er den Mietwagen bezahlt hatte, würde er auch noch verschwinden lassen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch das Zeug der Jungs aus dem Motel holen und dann würde er mit ihnen nach South Dakota verschwinden. Es musste schnell gehen, denn bestimmt gab es Zeugen, die den Wagen vor dem Hallet-Haus und vor dem Motel gesehen hatten. Seinen Ford würde er wohl aufgeben müssen, dachte Bobby voller Wehmut. Wenigstens hatte er schon vor Ewigkeiten die Fahrgestellnummer ausgefeilt, so dass er ihm nicht mehr zugeordnet werden konnte.

**_35_**

Als Bobby, mit den Jungs neben sich, aus der Einfahrt auf die Straße bog, konnte man schon den flackernden Feuerschein hinter den Fenstern des Hallet-Hauses sehen. Er war froh, dass das Haus am Rande der Stadt lag, und sie hatten Glück dazu: Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Noch nicht. Das Spurenverwischen war das Wichtigste, und er wollte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Schließlich war er nicht wie John immer unterwegs. Nein, Bobby liebte seinen Schrottplatz viel zu sehr und würde ihn niemals aufgeben wollen.

Dean stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als der Wagen durch ein Schlagloch fuhr. Besorgt sah Bobby zur Seite.

„Dean?", fragte er.

„Ist schon vorbei", antwortete Dean. Er hielt sich mit der rechten, unverletzten Hand die verbundene Seite und lächelte Bobby verkrampft zu. Er war noch blasser geworden. Bobby hoffte nur, dass der Notverband lange genug halten würde. Es war zu gefährlich, sich noch länger im Motel aufzuhalten, aber wenn es nicht anders ginge, dann würde er Deans Verletzung noch einmal versorgen müssen, ebenso wie den Finger, den er bis jetzt ja noch gar nicht verarztet hatte. Auch wenn der nicht mehr blutete, er sah nicht gut aus.

„Wir sind gleich da, Junge."

„Bobby, sollen wir nicht lieber Dad anrufen?", fragte Sam.

„Das mache ich noch. Keine Sorge, Sammy. Aber wir müssen hier verschwinden, und das am besten Gestern. Mir wird das hier zu brenzlig."

Die Brüder nickten schweigend und tauschten einen Blick. Sam sah genau, wie schlecht es seinem Bruder ging, und er bemühte sich, ihn mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln aufzumuntern. Doch so richtig gelang ihm das nicht, denn er musste ununterbrochen darüber nachdenken, was ihr Vater sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, was alles geschehen war? Sam wusste, dass alles seine Schuld war. Wenn er seinem Bruder gesagt hätte, wohin er mit Andy wollte, dann hätte Dean ihn sofort gefunden und wäre gar nicht erst zu diesem Haus gegangen, in dem die irre Rynn noch immer lebte. Gelebt hatte, korrigierte sich Sam in Gedanken.

Jetzt war sie tot.

Er hatte sie erschossen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte Sam darüber nach, dass er einem Menschen das Leben genommen hatte. Er hätte ihr ja auch in den Arm schießen können. Aber er hatte ja vorher nicht wissen können, wann Bobby wieder zu sich kam. Und überhaupt, vielleicht hätte er ihren Arm gar nicht getroffen, versuchte Sam sich selbst von der Richtigkeit seines Handelns zu überzeugen.

Während er grübelte sah er aus dem Beifahrerfenster, ohne die vorbeihuschenden Häuser, Menschen und parkenden Autos überhaupt zu registrieren.

Es war schon richtig gewesen, sagte er sich und ließ die Szene noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen.

Ohne nachzudenken hatte er auf ihren Brustkorb gezielt und abgedrückt, routiniert wie ein Jäger. Bobby hatte sich gleich darauf wieder bewegt und ihn verwundert angesehen, und Sam hatte sich einfach wie ein Sieger gefühlt, viel besser sogar als beim Flaschenschießen. Ein leises Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht, doch dann übernahm sein Gewissen wieder die Führung, und er erschauderte innerlich.

Es war nicht richtig gewesen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach einen Menschen töten und sich dabei auch noch gut fühlen. Noch immer konnte er sie genau vor sich sehen, wie in Zeitlupe hatte er jedes Detail wahrgenommen. Die Frau lag röchelnd auf dem Boden und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Gesagt hatte sie nichts mehr, aber ihre Augen drückten dafür um so mehr aus. Sam hatte Hass und Verwunderung in ihnen gesehen. _Warum_ hatten sie gefragt. _Warum hast du das getan?_

Um Bobby und Dean zu retten, dachte Sam, und sein Atem ging plötzlich schneller. Er war wütend. Wütend, weil ihre Augen ihn jetzt im Nachhinein immer wieder an seiner Tat zweifeln ließen und ihm mit jeder Minute ein schlechteres Gewissen einredeten. Sam schloss seine Lider, ließ den Kopf aber noch immer zum Straßenrand gewandt.

Er wusste nicht, was richtig war. Er wusste nicht, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte.

Doch.

Eigentlich wusste er das schon, denn er hatte ja seine Familie beschützen müssen. Aber wurde dadurch plötzlich alles richtig?

Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, und auf einmal keimte eine Ahnung in ihm auf, eine Vermutung warum Dean immer so wenig erzählen wollte. Bestimmt wusste auch er nicht, ob das alles richtig war, was die Winchesters taten. Und bestimmt empfand sein Bruder das Morden auch als richtig und falsch zugleich – wie sollte man dann darüber reden können, wenn man selbst nicht einmal wusste, was man wollte?

Plötzlich spürte er Deans Hand auf seiner, er sah seinen Bruder an und der erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem so warmen Ausdruck, dass Sam sich wieder beruhigte. Er wusste, dass er durch den Mord an Rynn auch Dean gerettet hatte. Und was hätte er denn ohne seinen großen Bruder anfangen sollen? Aber rechtfertigte das einen Mord?

Er konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten und er bezweifelte, dass er das jemals würde tun können. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, mit Dean darüber zu sprechen. Wenigstens versuchen wollte er es. Und wenn sein großer Bruder wieder alles abblockte, dann bliebe ihm wohl auch nicht viel mehr übrig, als den ganzen Vorfall zu verdrängen zu versuchen.

Da tauchte vor ihnen der Motelkomplex auf. In gewisser Weise war Sam erleichtert, nicht mehr tatenlos herumsitzen zu müssen und seinen düsteren Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein, aber es graute ihm schon vor der Fahrt zu Bobby. Da würde er stundenlang Zeit zum Nachdenken haben - er hoffte nur, dass er sofort einschlafen würde.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer stütze Bobby Dean mehr, als dass der allein ging. Er brachte ihn bis zum Bett, wo sich Dean langsam und vorsichtig hinlegte.

Bobby sagte: „Sam, pack euer Zeug zusammen. Und du", er sah Dean an, „bleibst da so lange liegen. Ich möchte, dass du dich ausruhst, hast du verstanden? Wir haben noch eine lange Fahrt vor uns. Und um deinen Daumen kümmere ich mich gleich auch noch."

Wieder nickten die Brüder, und Sam begann sofort zu packen.

„Was machst du jetzt?", wollte Dean von Bobby wissen.

„Den Pick-Up zurückbringen und einen anderen Wagen besorgen. Euren Dad informiere ich danach."

„Kann ich noch mal kurz zu Andy?", fragte Sam.

„Ich befürchte, nein", antwortete Bobby schweren Herzens, aber er durfte jetzt nicht unvernünftig werden, so sehr er auch verstand, wie traurig Sam darüber war, schon wieder einen Freund so schlagartig hinter sich lassen zu müssen. „Du kannst ihn später mal anrufen, okay?"

Sam nickte und räumte seine Bücher in den Rucksack.

„Bis gleich, Jungs", sagte Bobby und war schon halb draußen, als Dean ihn zurückrief.

„Verflucht! Bobby, meine Taurus und mein Handy lagen noch im Keller. Ich habe sie verloren, als ich ..."

Bobby schlug gegen seine Jacke. „Ich hab' sie aufgesammelt. Wenn du sonst nichts verloren hast …?"

„Nein, Sir", grinste Dean. Bobby gab ihm seine Waffe und das Handy zurück, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete Dean, wie sein Bruder beim Packen die ganze Zeit von Shaggy verfolgt wurde. Als sie im Wagen auf Bobby warten mussten, hat Sam ihm in Kurzform berichtet, wie er Shaggy gefunden hatte und was ihm geschehen war. Dean war froh, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war, und obwohl Andy ihm nun wirklich gleich die Wahrheit hätte sagen müssen, konnte er ihm nicht richtig böse sein, denn immerhin hatte er sich ja noch besonnen und letztendlich doch richtig gehandelt. Auch wenn Dean viele Schmerzen erspart geblieben wären, wenn er seinen Bruder schon am Vorabend gefunden hätte.

Als Shaggy von Sam nicht die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit bekam, trottete er zu Dean, setzte sich direkt neben das Bett und legte seine Schnauze auf die Kante. Dean musste lächeln und sagte naserümpfend: „Der braucht aber dringend ein Bad."

„Ich weiß. Aber dafür war noch keine Zeit." Sam sah zu seinem Bruder und fragte: „Meinst du, wir dürfen ihn behalten?"

„Klar. Ich werde Dad schon davon überzeugen. Außerdem kann ein Wachhund bei dir sehr nützlich sein. Dann muss ich nicht immer nach dir suchen." Dean grinste.

Doch Sam war nach Scherzen. Traurig schaute er seinen Bruder an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich ..."

Sofort bereute Dean seinen unüberlegten Kommentar. „Vergiss es, okay? Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht, also: Vergessen wir es einfach."

Mit einem ansatzweisen Lächeln nickte Sam.

„Jetzt pack schon unser Zeug ein, oder willst du noch im Knast enden?", fragte Dean.

Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite ebbten einfach nicht ab. Dean spürte, wie er mit jeder Minute schläfriger wurde, und obwohl er ursprünglich gar nicht hatte schlafen wollen, war er jetzt sogar froh darüber. Je mehr die Müdigkeit sich seiner bemächtigte, desto weniger intensiv nahm er die Schmerzen wahr. Dean entspannte sich zusehends und war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

Sam blieb einen Moment neben dem Bett stehen und musterte seinen Bruder. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon überlegt, wie er Dean fragen könnte, wie der sich gefühlt hatte, als er damals einen Menschen erschossen hat. Aber er hatte sich nicht getraut, denn er wusste, dass Dean nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Und jetzt schlief sein Bruder. Sam atmete tief durch. Er würde das Gespräch wohl auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben müssen. Vielleicht auf Morgen oder Übermorgen, wenn es Dean wieder besser ginge.

Er seufzte laut, so dass Shaggy, der sich neben Deans Bett auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte, den Kopf hob und ihn mit treuen Hundeaugen ansah. Doch Sam erwiderte den Blick nur ernst und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um dort seine und Deans Utensilien zusammenzupacken.

So hörten sie beide nicht das kurze Quietschen von abbremsenden Reifen, gefolgt von dem Knarren und Zuschlagen einer Autotür, die die Winchesterjungen unter normalen Umständen sofort erkannt hätten. Sekunden später wurde ihre Zimmertür schwungvoll aufgerissen.

Erschrocken kam Sam aus dem Bad gerannt und blieb dann überrascht stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich ihr Vater und ließ seinen Blick unruhig zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her wandern. Er sah besorgt und wütend zugleich aus, eine gefährliche Mischung, ging es Sam durch den Kopf.

„Dad!", krächzte Dean, der wieder aufgewacht war und sich hoch stemmte.

Sam blieb einfach vor der Badezimmertür stehen und wartete ab, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

„Warum gehst du nicht ans Telefon?", fragte John Winchester seinen Ältesten. Die Begrüßung überging er einfach. „Ich denke, euch ist was passiert und ihr hockt hier im Zimmer und ..."

„Jetzt aber mal langsam, alter Freund", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

John drehte sich erstaunt um.

Bobby stand in der Zimmertür und grinste breit. Als er kurz zuvor auf die Hauptstraße abgebogen war, hatte er aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung den '67 Impala von John Winchester kommen sehen und war sofort wieder umgekehrt.

Aus Johns Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, als er seinen Freund mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", wollte er wissen.

Bobby regte sich gar nicht erst darüber auf, dass er nicht begrüßt wurde, er kannte John Winchester gar nicht anders. Wenn dem etwas gegen den Strich ging, dann verließen ihn selbst die wenigen Benimmregeln, die er kannte. Außerdem hatten sie keine Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, genauso wenig wie jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Familienstreit war. Trotzdem konnte sich Bobby eine kleine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er antwortete: „Das, was du hättest tun müssen. Aber da reden wir später drüber. Die Jungs hatten Schwierigkeiten."

„Schwierigkeiten?"

Johns Blick wanderte zu Dean, der sich wieder zurückgelehnt hatte, dann zu Sam, der noch immer abwartend dastand. Erst jetzt wurde John bewusst, dass Dean wohl nicht zum Spaß auf dem Bett lag und dort auch noch liegenblieb. Er hastete die paar Schritte vorwärts und beugte sich zu seinem Ältesten hinab.

„Dean! Bist du verletzt? Was ist denn geschehen?" Er sah auf zu Sam. „Und du, Sammy? Alles okay?"

Sam nickte und ging nun endlich weiter bis zu seinem Vater, der neben dem Bett kniete und Dean eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Vater und Sohn musterten sich einen Moment, dann breitete John seinen rechten Arm um seinen Jüngsten und zog ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. Sam atmete vor Erleichterung seufzend auf.

Bobby sagte: „Es tut mir leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wir müssen zusehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte John.

„Die Details erkläre ich dir unterwegs. In Kurzform: Es gab Tote und ein Haus fackelt am anderen Ende der Stadt gerade ab. Sam ist mit 'ner kleinen Platzwunde davongekommen, Dean hat es etwas schlimmer erwischt. Aber nichts, was nicht wieder in Ordnung kommt. Mein Wagen ist Schrott und steht hier seitlich auf dem Parkplatz. Wir fahren zu mir. Aber wir dürfen keine Spuren hinterlassen."

John nickte und erhob sich wieder. Ihm war in den vergangenen Jahren das Jägerleben ins Blut übergegangen, und er wusste, dass es Situationen gab, da musste man einfach nur handeln und die persönlichen Bedürfnisse hinten an stellen. Fragen konnte man später stellen.

„Okay. Ich gehe aus-checken. Packt die Sachen in den Impala." Er hätte gerne sofort mehr gewusst, aber er vertraute seinem alten Freund. Und wenn der sagte, es sei zu heikel, noch länger hier zu bleiben, dann war es auch so.

Bobby sagte: „Ich bringe meinen Leihwagen jetzt zurück. Könnt ihr mich da dann aufgabeln?"

John nickte und ließ sich den Weg erklären.

Alle waren beschäftigt, nur Dean lag schweigend auf dem Bett und sah zu, wie Sam mit dem Packen fortfuhr. Ihr Vater und Bobby hatten das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Zu gerne würde Dean helfen, aber seine Hüfte tat bei jeder Bewegung weh, und sein Finger brannte wie die Hölle.

In Gedanken sah er noch immer, wie ihr Vater und Sam sich wenige Minuten zuvor angesehen hatten, und wie Dad ihn dann in den Arm genommen hatte. Sams Erleichterung war deutlich zu spüren gewesen. Dean war froh, dass ihr Vater keine große Diskussion vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, aber er wusste, dass die wahrscheinlich nur verschoben war. Hoffentlich auf einen Zeitpunkt, wo er sich wieder besser fühlte, denn er wollte nicht, dass Sammy die Schuld zugeschoben wurde. Auch wenn er nicht ganz unschuldig war, dachte Dean leicht grinsend. Doch sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst. Er hätte Sammy nicht gehen lassen dürfen, zumindest nicht ohne dass der ihm gesagt hätte, was Andy und er vorhatten. Geheimnis hin oder her, bei ihrem Lebensstil durften sie sich keine Heimlichkeiten erlauben. Sie hatten ja jetzt am eigenen Leibe gespürt, wohin so etwas führen konnte. Und wenn Bobby nicht doch stutzig geworden wäre … Für Dean wäre es wahrscheinlich zu spät gewesen.

Als ihr Vater zurückkam, hatte Sam auch den Rest gepackt und neben den Tisch gestellt. Wortlos begann John, die Taschen und den Computer in den Kofferraum zu räumen. Sam half ihm dabei, und als alles verstaut war, traten sie zu Dean an das Bett.

Ernst musterte John seinen Jungen. „Was für eine Verletzung hast du, Junge?"

Dean hob die Jacke etwas an, so dass sein Vater die verbundene Stelle sehen konnte. Von dem ehemals weißen Verbandsmull war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Dunkelrot dominierte, und an einigen Stellen schimmerte es viel zu feucht. John sog die Luft hörbar durch die Zähne ein und murmelte: „Das muss neu verbunden werden. Sam hol' ..." Er musste den Satz gar nicht beenden. Sam war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, um ihren Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zu holen.

„Mein Finger müsste auch noch verbunden werden", sagte Dean und hob seine linke Hand an.

„Mein Gott!", stieß John aus. „Wer hat dir das angetan? Und warum, verdammt? In was seid ihr da bloß reingeraten?"

„Es war alles nur Zufall", erklärte Dean müde. „Kann ich dir das nicht später erzählen?"

John sah seinen Sohn prüfend an und nickte dann. „Okay", murmelte er. An Deans Zögern erkannte er schon, dass seine Söhne wohl nicht ganz unschuldig an allem waren. Aber darüber konnten sie wirklich später reden.

Kurz darauf kam Sam zurück und gab seinem Vater das Verbandsmaterial. Dean sah seinen Bruder an. _Wir erzählen Dad alles später_, dachte er angestrengt, so als könnte Sam seine Gedanken lesen. Als ihr Vater sich auf die Wundversorgung konzentrierte, schüttelte Dean unmerklich den Kopf und sein Bruder nickte leicht.

Der Jüngere hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seit ihr Vater da war. Und auch jetzt biss er sich auf die Lippe. Dean hatte Recht, es war besser so lange wie möglich nichts zu erzählen. Sam wünschte sich, dass er zunächst mit seinem Bruder allein reden könnte, um sich abzusprechen. So taten sie das immer, wenn sie etwas gemacht hatten, das ihr Dad nicht guthieß. Außerdem war Dean immer auf seiner Seite und half ihm, auch wenn der sich dabei selber in die Nesseln setzte.

Sam beschloss, eventuelle Fragen nur ganz knapp zu beantworten und ansonsten Bobby das Berichten zu überlassen. Aber es könnte trotzdem eine sehr, sehr lange Fahrt nach Sioux Falls werden. Notfalls würde er sich schlafend stellen, überlegte Sam.

Schweigend und ohne auch nur noch eine weitere Frage zu stellen, verband John Deans Verletzungen, bevor er seinem Ältesten beim Aufstehen half und ihn langsam zum Wagen brachte. Sam hatte sich ein kleines Kissen aus dem Motel geschnappt, und hielt es halb unter seiner Jacke versteckt, als er zum Impala lief.

Die Brüder saßen nebeneinander auf der Rücksitzbank, im Fußraum lag Shaggy. John hatte zwar gefragt, was der bei ihnen sollte, aber Bobby hatte ihm, als sie bei ihrem kurzen Zusammentreffen vor dem Motel standen, erklärt, dass der Hund auf jeden Fall mitkäme. John hatte seinen Freund nur schweigend angesehen, als der nachdrücklich nickte. Dem Winchester war klar, dass Shaggy wohl nicht bei Bobby bleiben sollte. Aber vielleicht war es ja nicht das Schlechteste, wenn seine Jungs einen Hund hätten. Doch darüber würde er während der Fahrt noch einmal ausgiebig nachdenken.

Der kurze Weg ins Auto hatte Dean mehr angestrengt, als er es zugeben wollte. Als sein Vater ihn fragte, ob er so sitzen könnte, da nickte er einmal und versuchte zu lächeln. Es fiel ihm schwer, so erschöpft, wie er sich fühlte. Die Seitentür wurde zugeschlagen, Dean lehnte sich schräg dagegen und schloss seine Augen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Sam ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte.

„Hier, Dean." Sein Bruder hielt ihm das Kissen hin. „Dann kannst du besser schlafen."

„Danke, Sammy", sagte Dean und schob es sich unter den Kopf.

„Du kannst dich auch hinlegen, wenn es zu sehr wehtut. Ich mache mich hier ganz klein, oder du legst deinen Kopf auf meine Beine."

„Später vielleicht", murmelte Dean schläfrig. „Danke."

John stieg ein und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf seine Jungs, als er den Motor startete. Dean war sehr blass und sah nicht gut aus, aber Sam schien außer Schlaf nichts zu fehlen. Sie mussten eine Menge durchgemacht haben, und er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was. Aber von seinen Jungs würde er wohl erst einmal nichts erfahren, so müde und erschöpft wie die waren. Er hoffte auf Bobby, doch auch der hatte sehr übermüdet ausgesehen.

John seufzte leise, als er den ersten Gang einlegte und losfuhr. Er hatte die Hexe entkommen lassen, als er Dean nicht erreichen konnte. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn seit er seinem Ältesten das Handy gekauft hatte, war der immer erreichbar gewesen. Und sein Gespür hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Was war schon die eine Hexe, die ihm entwischt war ... Es gab unzählige Monster da draußen. Aber er hatte nur zwei Söhne. Nur zwei. Und die waren das Wichtigste in seinem Leben.

Langsam lenkte er den Impala vom Parkplatz und beschleunigte. John sah erneut in den Rückspiegel. Dean saß in halb liegender Position an die Tür gelehnt da und schien zu schlafen. Sein Kopf lag auf dem kleinen Kissen, das Sam hatte mitgehen lassen. Sein Jüngster war in die Mitte der Rücksitzbank gerutscht und hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt. Normalerweise schlief Sam im Auto immer gegen seinen großen Bruder gelehnt, doch diesmal hielt er Abstand, lediglich seine Hand ruhte auf Deans Arm. John war klar, dass Sam Angst davor hatte, Dean noch mehr wehzutun, falls er aus Versehen eine der Verletzungen berührte. Und trotzdem versuchte Sam seinem Bruder zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da war.

Lächelnd sah John wieder auf die Straße.

Seine Jungs waren wirklich etwas Besonderes. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn Mary sie hätte heranwachsen sehen können.

So viele Jahre waren schon vergangen, in denen er dem Dämon kaum näher gekommen war. So viele Jahre lang hatten seine Jungs kein richtiges Zuhause gehabt. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er das Richtige tat. Aber immer, wenn er daran zweifelte, fand er eine neue Spur. Und mit jeder Spur, war sie auch noch so klein, wuchs wieder seine Hoffnung, den Mistkerl, der ihnen das alles angetan hatte, endlich zur Strecke zu bringen.

Er musste es einfach schaffen, sonst drohte auch seinen Jungs ein böses Ende. Er ahnte es. Nein, er wusste es. Zu oft hatte er davon geträumt.

**ENDE**


End file.
